Love In The Dark (A Deckerstar FanFiction)
by XV13
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer are caught in a case that places Chloe's life on the line and makes Lucifer question leaving everyone and going back to being the Prince Of Darkness. Based off the Fox TV Show Lucifer, and Adele's song, Love In The Dark. Rated T for Language and possibly Disturbing Scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**"This is never ending, we have been here before," Love In The Dark -Adele**

* * *

 _Lucifer._

 _At first, she was drawn to his shining smile. It was smug, and confident. He held his arms to the side and turned around slowly. She was caught off guard by his striking physique. I mean she could have imagined what was under that freshly pressed suit, but she hadn't given it much thought before. But when she caught sight of his back, she was at a loss for words.  
_

 _Two scars towards his_ _shoulder blades_ _, making their way down his back in an oval shape. She_ _couldn't_ _help but take a look again. He was still acting confident, and like they_ _weren't_ _a big deal._ _But_ _just when her fingertips caught on the bumped flesh he swung around with the speed of_ _light_ _and grace. His hand was wrapped around her wrist with a iron grip. He looked into her eyes. "Don't," he said softly than any other word I had heard him say up to this point. His eyes_ _fluttered_ _to my wrist and back to me. "Please," he added, his grip loosening. I tipped my_ _head_ _to the side, puzzled at the man before me._

 _Then the scene changed. Chloe_ _could see was_ _Lucifer_ _moving closer to Lindsey. The girl was curled up in a fetal position, her arms trying to shade her face. Chloe could_ _remember_ _looking_ _at his face through the mirror...and not seeing Lucifer's hard jawline or sparkling eyes. Instead his pale_ _skin_ _was_ _replaced with crimson burnt skin, and his eyes turned into something_ _that_ _could_ _haunt_ _Trixie's nightmares. It was in fact haunting Chloe's. She remembers_ _being_ _stunned, lowering her gun ever so slowly. Asking him "Who are you?" When he turned to_ _face_ _her...he was back to himself, but_ _something_ _in his face had changed. Almost like he was_ _afraid_ _Chloe had seen him the way he was. "What are you?" She asked again, a fear inside at what she had just seen.  
_

 _Did_ _I_ _see him that way? Or was I hallucinating? What is wrong with him? What is wrong with me?_

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!"

Chloe's eyes aren't even open yet but she can feel the bed dipping down and up, shaking her from her slumber. When her eyelids do open she is greeted by the sight of her beautiful daughter Trixie. Reaching her hand out to place it on her daughters shoulder, Chloe applies pressure as a sign for her to stop rocking the bed.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Sweetie? I know she is your daughter and all but why don't I have a nickname like that?" An accented voice fills the room. Chloe shifts her gaze to see Lucifer in the doorway, one arm leaning against the frame as he crosses one of his feet over the other. He has a smile plastered om his face as Chloe bolts upright in her bed, using the sheets to cover up her ratty tee and the fact that she isn't exactly wearing any pants. _What is he doing here anyway?_ She thought. "Or have we not gotten to know each other well enough to call each other names?"

"Believe me I have plenty of names for you, none of which I'd say in front of my daughter," she fires back at him. "Trixie, did you let him in?"

"No, I had a key made," he says before Trixie can answer.

"You what?" Shock fills her voice. There is low, and then their is a move like that. Plus something told Chloe that Lucifer having that much access wasn't a good thing.

"Kidding. But you really should find a better spot for your spare," he holds up the singular bronze key and Chloe's eyes roll back. "Under the rug is such a cliche'."

"Lucifer, why are you here?"

He stands up tall, placing his hands upon his hips, his elbows reaching far out almost taking up the entire door window. "Why I am here to hear about the next case of course!"

 _It is too early for this,_ Chloe sighs. "Look there is no new case. Or at least I haven't heard of one yet."

A sound like a _pssh_ mixed with a _ha_ escapes his lips. "Chloe it is a Friday morning in Los Angeles. Something is bound to happen at some point today. We won't want to miss it! Now let's go!"

"Trixie go get dressed while I talk to Lucifer. Your dad will be here shortly to take you to school."

Trixie goes onto the tips of her toes to give a light kiss to her mother before leaving the room. Lucifer quickly moves out of the door frame, his hands up from his sides, preventing Trixie from touching him as much as possible. "Bye Lucifer!"

"Goodbye small child," he replies, shaking his fingers which are still in the air. "Now Detective, get dressed so we can go already. I have a bullet wound in my leg and I'm still getting around faster than you-"

The sound of the home door opening and closing cuts him off. Lucifer shuts his eyes, he is clearly frustrated. "Don't tell me Detective Douche' is here already. You know, for an ex, he is pretty clingy!"

Chloe gets out of the bed quickly and begins to push on Lucifer's shoulders to get him out of the room. When they get to the hallway, the pair are greeted by the judging eyes of none other than Detective Dan.

His face is morphed into confusion and shock. Chloe's eyebrow raises high as ever. "Why is Lucifer here...again? This early? And why aren't you wearing any pants?" Dan's voice holds onto every question, but he is already thinking of the worst answers possible. Well, what else can you think when you see a man who has been hanging around your ex wife lately, and your ex wife missing a crucial wardrobe item?

Chloe looks down and her face turns crimson and hot as fire as she runs back into her room momentarily.

"What is going on here?" He demands. His voice is loud, filling every empty spec in the apartment, and a slight chill goes down Chloe's spine. She does not miss being married to that. Chloe doesn't miss a lot that came out of that relationship. While Trixie is the best thing in her life, that relationship dug a hole deep within her, leaving emotional scars.

"Well you see Dan, I was just inquiring about what Chloe and myself were doing today in the crime business. Considering all the assignments you give her, do you have anything for the two of us?" Lucifer inquires.

Dan shoves past Lucifer, hitting shoulders as throws a bit of his body weight into Lucifer's pressed suit. He pokes his head into Chloe's room. "Since when did the LAPD hire him? And since when are you and him a thing?"

"We aren't a thing. We are just in an unconventional professional partnership for the time being," Chloe says, taking once last look in her mirror. When she turns, Dan is right in front of her, and gripping her wrist much like Lucifer did yesterday. Only this time his grip isn't faltering, and it is much harsher, and stiff. Chloe freezes in his grasp.

"Look, we aren't a thing anymore Chloe. But that doesn't mean I don't care about you still. Nor does it mean I like who you are hanging out with these days," he nods towards Lucifer in the hallway. "Maybe it's time to stop thinking about just yourself. Think about his influence on Trixie. Lucifer is not a good man Chloe. Deep down, you know that as well as I."

Even though his grip reminds her of a time in their relationship she would much rather forget, she stares deep into his eyes to make her next words come out more confident than she really feels. "I don't think you are in any place to talk about the company I keep when you can't even ditch some of your questionable friends...and girlfriends. Now let go of me, and if you have it, give me my assignment."

Dan's eyes jump back, and he removes his grip. "I was just trying to warn you Chloe."

Lucifer stayed in the hallway, but both of their voices were beyond any of his attempts to not eavesdrop. _Were they always like this?_ Trixie stands at the edge of her door, peeking around the corner. Her face is slump and sad. "They do this almost every morning," she comments. Even though Lucifer could care less about children, this statement did conjure up a feeling of what he thought was empathy or sadness. _This child has to witness her parents arguing every morning?_

"You know child," Lucifer begins, sinking to one knee, wincing at the soreness he hasn't experienced before in his leg. He was still puzzled as to why it hurt when he was immortal. Or why he even bled at all. "Sometimes adults have arguments but it doesn't always mean they don't like one another."

"Like how you and mommy fight?"

Lucifer cracks a smile that takes up most of his face. "Exactly, small one. We squabble a lot but we don't hate one another-"

"Lucifer!" Chloe's voice shouts.

"Go fight then Lucifer. I think she likes it when you two do. It's different than when her and daddy do." Trixie says.

Dan comes around the corner and leads Trixie out the front door for school, and Lucifer isn't oblivious to the obvious displacement and anger on the man's face. Nor the glare that he receives as the man passes him.

"What are we going to do today?" Lucifer remarks as he follows Chloe out of her room and out to her car. "Catch someone who is ignoring traffic laws? Catch a thief? Unravel a mystery from forty years ago? Change the world? Tell my I'm dying to hear it."

"Oh we have a case," Chloe begins. "And I have no idea where to start."


	2. Chapter 2

The car bumps over every pot hole in Los Angeles. There are more than you would think, and more than the city care to fill. The car shakes side to side, and Lucifer finally buckles in to the option of...well..buckling in. He had made the argument twenty one times that he was immortal, but that didn't mean he was thrilled by the gap between the seat and his touche every time the car bounced. Chloe was in fact doing the speed limit, even though he was encouraging her to do more.

"I'm just trying to get us where we need to go, not break the law."

Lucifer sighed. "But breaking the law is fun Detective! And you wouldn't be the only one, you should seriously talk to some of the police men. Corrupt but ever so entertaining. Those men know how to have a little fun. Not this...45 in a 50 mile per hour thing."

Chloe just rolls her eyes, not adjusting her speed. She knew very well what the police did. Driving with sirens on, but no one to catch and nowhere to go. But that wasn't her.

"What is the case anyway? And where are we going?" Lucifer ponders.

"It's another homicide. The file is in my bag if you want to dig it out. From what I understood, the victim's name was Royal Jacobs-"

"And you thought my name was a stage name," Lucifer chuckles. "Who name's their kid Royal?"

"Not important Lucifer. Royal was an upcoming lawyer just months away from finishing school. Her friends placed a missing report for her last night when she didn't come back to the apartment within forty-eight hours. She was found in an alleyway this morning between four and five, placing the murder before then. Her body was severely beaten with burns covering sixty-five percent of her body. They are sending us to the crime scene to pick up anything they might have missed, they are still processing the scene."

Lucifer was at a loss for words. He wondered what made her killer assume that his was the proper punishment. What Royal had done to deserve this? Chloe makes a sharp right turn and parks. She steals the file out of his hand and unlocks the car doors. She makes her way under the yellow tape swiftly, even in her slightly heeled boots. Her hair sways and she runs over to the coroner. "Wait!"

The old man stops wheeling the black bag away and turns. "Detective Decker. What can I do for you?"

"I need to see the body quickly. They didn't give me any pictures and I need to see it to further the investigation," she remarks.

"Be my guest, but beware, it's not something a parent ever wants to see."

Chloe's slender fingers connect with the zipper as she gently pulls down on it. The sight in front of her is revolting. Royal's face doesn't resemble what a face should. Her nose is inches away from where it should be, her eyes open and blood shot. The woman was wearing what Chloe could only guess was a dress, as the fabric is burnt and barely covering her anymore. The hands are rigid, frozen in place, the fingers unrelated and crunched in fear. Although the bag isn't unzipped all the way, the knee to the rest of her leg is bent in an chilling way. Even as Lucifer walks up to see, neither of them can decipher what is burns, and what is blood.

For once in his existence, Lucifer feels momentarily speechless. Without a comment, Chloe zips the bag shut. Her mind wandering twenty different ways. She walks away without a word. But both of them know, that sight was beyond disturbing. Chloe had been at this a while, but never before had she witness someone beaten and burned so brutally. Chloe tries to forget that image, especially after the coroners words only made her think of Trixie. She begins to look around.

"You know if the killer didn't want the body to be found," Lucifer begins, also ditching the previous subject. "Why wouldn't he have thrown it in the dumpster instead of leaving her in the middle of this ally. I mean, he put her in plain sight."

"He must have wanted her to be found, or he wasn't thinking clearly," she replies.

"He was being very careful," a crime scene investigator comments, approaching them. "And thorough. We haven't found any real evidence other than a partial footprint, and even then. We aren't going to be able to pull much off of it."

"Any suspects?"

"The person who found Royal was a close friend of hers, or so he claims. His name is Thomas. He is quite shaken up, but he may be able to give you something to work with."

"Thank You."

Thomas is skinny and very frail, even with his large height. His hands are jittery, and he is exactly how the investigator had described. Shaken, with a hint of agitation. Blond locks cut short, and facial features soft, Chloe doesn't know what to make of it. Lastly, there was a large scratch on his left hand.

"Thomas?"

"That's me," the man replies. The voice is scratchy and low.

"Thomas, would you mind answering some questions for us?" Chloe crosses her arms, already thinking what is going to be most important to ask him.

"Yes, of course. Anything that will help," he says while fixing his posture, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"What is your relation to the victim?" Chloe asks.

"I was an ex-boyfriend of hers. We dated about three months ago. The breakup wasn't even that bad I can assure you, both of us knew it just wasn't for us. She was focused with law, myself with medicine and anything medical. Both of us were busy, and we didn't click. So she ended it, and next thing I know, I'm out for my run and find her here."

"Do you always run around four in the morning?"

"Yes. I have a bit of an active mind and sleep isn't easy so I wake up and try to energize my brain so I can make it through the day."

"Where were you prior to your run?"

"I was at home sleeping, or trying to."

While that might be true, it wasn't a great alibi unless someone had been there with him. "Anyone who can verify that?"

"Not really no. Except maybe my landlord."

"Last question-"

Lucifer butts into the conversation his eyes wide with pleasure. "Allow me Detective. Now, Thomas. What do you desire more than anything else in this life?" His powers are intensely running through his veins and emulating out of his eyes, staring deep into the man's and persuading something deep within him. The man is challenging, much like Chloe, but he knew this one would crack.

"I..."

"Yes?" The "s" rolls on Lucifer's tongue as a smile crosses his features.

"I desire power. I want to become the head of neurosurgery, and I want to be at the top. I don't like having to follow others," as soon as Thomas finishes saying these words he is shocked that he just revealed that. The look on his face mirrors that of many that Lucifer has seen before him. That moment when they all question why they just said what they did.

"Perfectly normal pal. I like being at the top too, you know, behind father of course. It's nice to be in charge."

"Yeah...um," he scratches the back of his head in ponder.

"Thomas, one more question. Do you have anyone you would suspect that would want to hurt Royal?"

He sighs. "I mean, Royal is a nice enough girl, but she does...did...have a tendency to piss off certain people. If I had to pick one person, I'd bet on Brent Hare. He was her professor in her first year, and it wasn't exactly a secret that she was screwing him. When she broke it off after she was done his class, he was furious. But it wasn't like he could do much without being fired. She got what she wanted and left him behind. That would be enough to anger anyone. To this day, the guy is still a little bit edgy and like he is sitting on a stick of dynamite. Ready to explode on contact."

"Thank You Thomas. We'll be in touch."

Chloe motions for Lucifer to follow behind her. "We need to check this guy Brent out. He sounds like he could have a motive."

"It also could be fun to hear his side of the story. So filled with angst and anger, he sounds like fun to talk to."

Chloe stops right in front of Lucifer, forcing him to a halt. "I assure you that you will not be the one doing most of the talking. I'd would really like it if you would shut your mouth while I am interrogating someone. The last thing I need is you weirding them out and them refusing to talk to us any longer without the long process of getting a lawyer."

With a smirk he replies, "You realize all I got out of that was that you established that there is in fact an us in this partnership right?"

"Just get in the damn car Lucifer," Chloe whisper-shouts.

"Pleasure darling."


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to take a moment and thank you for all your kind words. I love reading your comments and enjoy knowing that what I am writing is pleasurable. Thank You all so much! Much more to come little devils :)**

* * *

UCLA School of Law was the most popular place to study law in Los Angeles. Chloe herself had debated going here after her atrocious and short movie career. She had been caught between cop/detective or a lawyer. In the end, she did believe she had made the right choice, even if this is how her father spent his last days. Spending her days any other way would not be as fulfilling.

"Ah yes. A place where money goes to die. You mortals do love your money, but you love throwing it away even more," Lucifer mocks.

"This is a place where education happens. I can see why you wouldn't know or approve of this place," Chloe remarks with a sass in her tone. She was taking none of his pestering today if she could help it. The only way to stand up for herself was to play his own game, and beat him at it.

The walls are pained dark red inside, a maroon color of sorts. The small amount of lockers stand out as they were a bright white. The place strangely smelled like a hospital, clean and sterile. Most of the walls had the scales meant to represent justice or some other form of symbol upon them. The floors are so clean that Lucifer's shoes let out a very light squeak as he walks, the little sound that he very quickly finds very annoying.

When they reach the front desk and ask for Professor Hare, Lucifer and Chloe are pointed in a very intricate path up two flights of stairs, down one long hallway and up yet another staircase. The room is a large lecture hall, with angled seats highest and the top and his desk in the middle at the bottom. The room is empty, and the man isn't viable behind his piles and piles of paperwork.

"Professor Hare?" Chloe shouts into the silent room. All of the seats are empty, and for this time of day Chloe isn't surprised. After looking at the crime scene and questioning a couple more unimportant nor suspicious bystanders, it was already well late into the afternoon.

"Who wants to know?!" A large and angry voice fills the room with ease. It is on an extremely low register, and Chloe's eyes widen. Most of the people Lucifer and herself had spoken with today did not hold such power in their voice. Chloe spoke up herself with her next words.

"Chloe Decker. Detective for the LAPD. We have some questions we need answered."

A strong looking black man stands straight up. His face is in shock and he quickly becomes apologetic, smoothing out his blazer, and quickly flying off the words, "I am...so...so sorry Detective."

"No worries. We need to ask you some questions about a homicide."

"Alright. I mean I don't see how I could be of much help but go on," his says with his facial features scrunched. He seems puzzled to say the least.

"How well do you know Royal Jacobs?"

He crosses his arms and puffs out his dress shirt collar. "Too well. Pardon my language but she only fits her name if bitch is placed at the end because that is what she is. A Royal Bitch. What did she do now? Screw another teacher? Or is she done school now and she has moved up to screwing judges? It really wouldn't surprise me if her actions finally landed her in trouble-"

As Lucifer holds his temple and turns the other way to laugh at this situational irony. Brent is flying off the handle, and his words are making him sound anything but innocent. Chloe tells the man the situation,, before he can dig himself a deeper hole. "Brent Hare, Royal was found dead this morning in an alleyway."

Instant regret was written clearly all over Brent's face. He runs his hands down his face slowly, stopping almost at his puffy (and now red) cheeks. While making a moaning sound, he runs them further down to his beard and before placing them on his hips. "Wow. I. Am. An. Idiot. It is way to late to take back what I said, but I assure you whatever happened I had nothing to do with that."

"Pretty quick to defend yourself there Professor," Lucifer accuses. "Especially after uttering such words about our victim."

"I'm a defense lawyer, what else can I say? Actually, what else can I do for you Detective?"

"We just have a few questions," Chloe restates. "Where were you last night between midnight and four this morning?"

"I was at that place in town...what was it called again...bucks? No...AUX? No. Um-"

Lucifer rolls his eyes. "I really hope you're not talking about LUX."

"That's it!" Brent cries. Lucifer feels a strong feeling of disgust. How and why was his name on this list? Or maybe one of the girls brought him in with them. Either way, LUX was a prestigious place, and hearing that this buffoon couldn't even remember the name of it dug under Lucifer's skin. "I got a little bit tipsy last night, and met some girls. We went back to my apartment after and...you can guess the rest," he finishes.

"Could those two women vouch for your whereabouts?" Chloe asks.

"Yes. I have their numbers in my phone. You can have then if you want."

"Just so we can check things out-"

"Yes," Lucifer adds in, his index finger up in the air. "Not for personal use. I swear."

Brent gives Lucifer an odd lock complimented with a raise eyebrow. "If she is the Detective, who are you?"

Lucifer straightens his jacket collar and spreads his arms out wide. "Why I'm Lucifer of course. The devil, here to make sure the proper person is punished for this terrible crime.."

Chloe sighs heavily. _I told him not to open his mouth_ _I_ _really did..._

"You do realize this is highly unprofessional?" Brent questions while giving the side eye to Chloe. All Chloe can do is look up at the ceiling. Cursing that she even brought Lucifer along. "I'm aware. Another question, I want to confirm your relationship with Royal, so how do you know her?"

"Well," Brent begins. "Royal was taking my defense class, and her mark was relatively high until she failed her midterm. Looking back it was slowly after that she began staying later in class. Asking for help...and listening to mine too. I was just finalizing my divorce, which I know was no excuse, but she helped me out too. In more ways then one. I bumped her mark higher on a couple of assignments. I thought we really had something. But as soon as the second semester started, Royal stopped seeing me all together. I confronted her about it and she told me she was using me. I was furious."

"Did you do anything?" Chloe asks, aware of her empathy towards the man before her.

"No because I would have lost my job, which I can't afford," he admits.

Chloe decides to let him in. "I can sense you have let your anger build up, so did you act upon it? You have to know if your alibi doesn't check out, you are going to have a strong motive and you will be a prime suspect."

"I promise you that I was with those girls. Here are there numbers," he says, handing them over to Chloe after writing them down on a singular yellow sticky note.

"Are those chicken scratches?" Lucifer remarks under his breath at the awful penmanship.

"Do you have anything else to add to your statement, such as anyone you could think of wanting to hurt Royal besides you?" Chloe adds, completely ignoring the comment from her partner.

Brent scratches his forehead, sliding his finger's through his hair, resting his hand on the back of his neck while looking up in thought. "I can't think of anyone who would want to hurt her. I mean she had a fling with a guy, but I don't know much about that. You may want to give her best friend a talk though. Olivia Anderson. Royal and Olivia were so close, some people mistook them for lesbians. They've been best friends for years. She might have some insight on some of your questions."

"Thank You for your time Professor. We will be in touch," Chloe recites. Learning lines like these was like practicing for a play, and it had to be perfectly memorized. Certain phrases and sentences that were mandatory to say in case of any legal actions, like Miranda Rights and Warnings.

"So Detective, ready to turn in for the night?" Lucifer suggests. "We could go for a drink to conclude a hard day or interrogation, or just skip the drinks and head to my place."

"It is getting late, but at the very least I want to look into this Olivia girl. Make sure we know how to reach her for questioning," Chloe replies, as quick as her pace back to the car.

"I missed that, it sounded boring. So is it a yes or no to a perfect night with me?" Lucifer smirks.

Chloe lets out a small chuckle without hesitation. "Full of yourself much? I'd hardly call you perfect. And if you think your accent is helping you out at all you are sadly mistaken."

"Oh _please,"_ Lucifer draws the word out as long as he can in the short breath he had taken prior. "I could read most women the dictionary and they would be enthralled with me!" His arms shoot out to their sides, his palms turned towards the moon, his shoulders relaxed, his posture suggesting he was really trying to show off here.

Chloe took a moment before getting in the driver's side to look at Lucifer. Well, he certainly did take more pride in how he dressed than any other person here in Los Angeles, but something was off about him. Chloe herself couldn't quite place what. His cocky attitude was really the only turn-off she could think of. She thinks to herself about how everything else is perfect, from the light scruff on his chin that frames his sharp jaw, to what looked like the plumpest and what could be the most softest of lips-

She was getting more than distracted from her point. Sure, maybe she didn't hate Lucifer, but he certainly had the tendency to tick her off and push every last button. He brought out the more wild side of her that Dan had tried so hard to suppress. Chloe wants to scream at him to stop being such an ass, yet come back with her for the night at the same time. Instead, she opts for much more sharper words. "Luckily we have already established I'm not most women."

"You certainly are not Detective. I know I have already asked this, but are you truly alright darling?" Lucifer wonders again. His arms fall, and bewilderment crosses his features. All he could want for the rest of this fine night is to spend more time with her. He knows that he is drawn to Chloe, and that a few more hours might not make the biggest difference, but it would be more than the most nights he spends without her presence. Maybe tonight would finally be the night he figures out what makes the Detective so special.

Chloe sighs, and with a bit of hope asks, "If I have one drink with you will you get off my back about the whole you and me thing?"

Lucifer's eyes brighten, and he feels a sense of accomplishment at finally bending Chloe's will to detest and place space between them. "Of course! One drink!"

"That's all you want?"

"That's all that I want," he answers. But the little voice that is rarely repressed in his head can't help but think, _That's all I want...for now._


	4. Chapter 4

**"You have given me something that I can't live without, You mustn't underestimate that when you are in doubt," - Love In The Dark -Adele**

* * *

It was a Friday night in Los Angeles, and it seemed like everyone who was on the list to get into LUX showed up all at once. The lineup was out the door and far beyond the block. So when Chloe parked the car on the side street, she automatically sighed and began to move towards the back of the line out of habit. There was no way they were getting in before morning at this rate.

"Darling, why are we stopping here? This lineup is _dreadfully_ long," Lucifer whines.

With a long sigh and a highly raised eyebrow, Chloe questions. "What do you propose we do? Pull out our guns and threaten everyone out of line with the intent put a cap in their ass unless we can take their spot in line?"

"As fun as that sounds Detective," he says looking up, thinking. "And fun and you usually don't consist in the same sentence so believe me I would consider it. However, you seem to be forgetting something that makes this whole ordeal easier. I own this place and have the key to the back door. And the bouncer knows me, so we can get in anytime or anyway. You pick Detective."

Chloe rolls her eyes. Partially at how conceited Lucifer is at owning this club, and the other part at forgetting this detail about his actual occupation. Sure, he may be her partner, but to Chloe it was still unofficial. As much as she couldn't admit right away that she did enjoy working with him.

Lucifer struts right past her, a certain sway within his grounded steps. His suit jacket flaring slightly in the light breeze, his elongated arms swinging at a constant rate. All he has to do is swing the bulky bouncer a look, and both himself and Chloe are granted beyond the red velvet rope. The music is softer than most clubs, and much lighter. This is certainly not the typical place. The elegant piano in the middle of the space gives a certain grace and mature vibe to the whole place. The lights are strobe or colorful, which again brings class.

Chloe has only been in here and handful of times but each time she is still shocked at how different the place is compared to many of the clubs in Los Angeles. Lucifer descends the stairs with one hand on the railing, but before he gets too far he twists his torso to face Chloe, who is still on the top floor before the stairs. Like a true gentleman, he holds out one hand. His palm out and up, ready to guide her past the unfamiliar faces lining the stairs. With slight hesitation she accepts the gesture, and his slender fingers wrap around her dainty wrist and leading her with the lightest of pressure.

Maze has a stare that could shatter the very glass she is cleaning. Her hand is wrapped in the dish towel shoved down the beer glass, but her nails look as though they could go right through the towel and find their way into Chloe's skin. Chloe might not have been able to admit it to herself, but a part of her was terrified by Maze's presence. However, Lucifer trusted her, so maybe a part of her did too. Just not quite as much.

"Maze! Your finest please!"

"You think she can handle it?" Maze questions.

"Don't be haste Maze. And we will have it in the room in the back," Lucifer requests.

Maze slams the bottle down on the counter. "The room?"

"Yes Maze, the room."

Chloe's eyes are darting between the two and she almost feels uncomfortable watching them. Lucifer slyly snakes his hand back into Chloe's and begins to walk, once again pulling her gently towards his intended destination. His hand leaves her momentarily so he can grab the singular silver key from his back pocket. The door slips open, and the first thing Chloe notices is how dimly lit the place is. Just enough to see where you are going and who you are with, and nothing else more. Yet despite the darkness it feels strangely welcoming. There is chairs and a large couch in which Lucifer goes to, and fluff out the back of his jacket before sitting down. He crosses his legs and pats the space beside him, and Chloe takes her place while leaving space between them.

Lucifer reaches within his inside pocket this time. He pulls out what Chloe thinks is a coin. He rests his hand on his knee, and the coin raises slightly into the air. With his thumb he begins to, magically, tap it causing it to swirl and land facing him one side or the other. Chloe's eyes are drawn to it right away, and a smile crosses her fingers.

"How are you doing that?"

"Perks to being the Prince Of Darkness I guess," he comments, but his mind is seemingly elsewhere.

"No strings or clear wires?"

"Nope, but you certainly know how to suck all the fun out of things Detective. What do you do? You go to see a magic show and rip it apart. No doubt blabbing all the tricks in front of your daughter as well-"

"I don't believe in magic," Chloe cuts him off. "Everything has a logical explanation."

"Of course. The answer is that I am the devil, should you accept that or not is up to you."

Chloe sighs. Why was he putting up such a wall with all these devil metaphors? Even though Chloe had seen some things about Lucifer she possibly couldn't explain quite yet, she knew the last thing that it could be was that he was the devil. But...if she wanted to get more out of him, maybe she had to play along. She stares at the coin harder, noticing this doesn't look like something she has ever seen before.

"What do the two sides have on them?" She questions in an effort to break the silence between them.

"One side is the sign of Satan, or myself. The other, a sign of Christ and The Trinity. In short, it represents where each soul can travel after death. Those who are saved, go to heaven. Those who are damned, come to me. To spend eternity in Hell. It is two sides of the same coin, but not at the same time," he keeps flipping it, his mind lost in thought.

"Why do you turn it like that?"

He pauses, and loses his focus. His head pops up slightly, and the coin drops in his palm. "Maybe I'd just like to believe...no," he shakes his head, not finishing his sentence.

"What is it?" Chloe senses something in him has come down. The wall is temporarily broken, much like that moment with those scars on his back. She senses his vulnerability. "You can say it," she assures him.

With a sigh, and his head sinking. When he speaks his voice is small, and quiet. If the room wasn't so quiet she might not have been able to catch it. "Maybe I would just like to think I could be saved."

Chloe doesn't know why, but these words hit her like an oncoming train. She feels like she is seeing a side of him she never has. It feels like she can see him in pieces, shards of him laying everywhere. A part of her yearns to place them back together. With a quiet scoot, she closes the space between them, and with two fingers lifts his head and turns it to face her. She whispers, "Where would you have me end up?"

His eyes squint slightly, he is studying her. _How could there be any doubt in her mind she would go anywhere but heaven?_ Lucifer wonders. "Chloe," he begins. He doesn't use her name often, almost as if he could wear it out. And when he does, it sends a shiver of pleasure down Chloe's spine. "You belong to heaven. I just didn't know angels could fly so low. Or how the hell you ended up here with me."

Both of them don't know what exactly is happening between them, but Chloe's hands somehow find their way to the back of his neck. Lucifer's hands slowly make their way to her slender waist, and what is left between them as far as space goes is destroyed. Almost in unison, both of them shut their eyes, and the earth seems to come to a pause. In this moment before their lips touch, it is almost as if nothing else matters.

Almost.

Maze swings the door open, her hand occupied with a tray with two drinks on it. They aren't positioned long on the tray as the whole works drops along with Mazikeen's mouth. She stands, there stunned as Chloe and Lucifer separate from one another and fight to keep their composure. Maze regains hers as well, and turns on her spiked heel to head back to the bar, the door closing by itself and leaving Lucifer and Chloe alone in embarrassment and shame. A silence hangs between them, and Lucifer is the first to try and break it.

"I'm sorry-" Lucifer begins, questioning even to himself on why he is apologizing. It would be the first time he was had to before kissing a girl. And this is also considering the kiss didn't even happen, as much as he had wished over and over it had.

He is cut off as Chloe's phone rings out. Chloe can't bring herself to meet his eyes as she pulls it out and accepts the call, desperate from a distraction over the screams in her head arguing how she should have just gone through with it, and the other side battling why she even thought about doing it in the first place. "Decker," she answers.

Lucifer, puts his hands in his lap, and waits like a patient puppy. Chloe's face morphs in horror, and she hangs up the phone without another word. Her head falling into both of her hands. She takes a couple of deep breaths before hurling her phone across the room with a panicked cry. Lucifer's attention is caught and he jumps when the phone connects with the wall.

"Considering how expensive those things are, I should hope you threw it for a good reason-"

"Lucifer shut up," Chloe cries, standing up and heading towards the door. "We have to go."

"What happened Detective?" Lucifer says, rushing over to Chloe in a minor sprint to catch up with her pace.

"Olivia Anderson, our next suspect, was just found dead."

* * *

"Mazikeen," Amenadiel's voice rings out over the frozen scenery.

Maze wipes away a singular tear from her eye and screams in anger. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here," Amenadiel begins. "Because I think you understand now why we need to send you and Lucifer back home. Not only is he becoming mortal, but something tells me there is something mundane nerds might call 'a disturbance in the force'."

"It's the girl," Mazikeen begins. "Something about her is placing a hold within him. He is infatuated with her. She is dangerous for him, he just can't see it like we can. Then I walk in to see them almost making out in the back room, and I can't take it anymore. I want us to go home. No more Los Angeles, no more risking his life-" she pauses. "No more _her."_

"Who is this girl? Give me that Maze and I'll deal with the rest. You will be home before you know it," Amenadiel promises.

Maze knows telling him would break the trust between her and Lucifer. But she is missing home, and she is worried for Lucifer's well being. She has to do it, if not for her sake than for Lucifer's. He might not see it as being helpful, but he will grow to when they are returned to hell.

"Chloe."

"Chloe?" Amenadiel confirms.

With a sigh, Maze finishes. "Chloe Decker."


	5. Chapter 5

A feeling of overwhelming guilt filled Chloe as she swung herself under the yellow police tape. Not only was she beating herself up inside over her almost intimate moment with Lucifer, but also over the fact that if she wasn't canoodling with Lucifer last night...maybe she would have found out that Olivia was in a threatening position. Maybe Chloe could have also stopped the murder, but instead, she was enjoying herself. Chloe chuckles at the irony. Here she is, criticizing herself for enjoying herself for the first time in a long time. But, if she hadn't maybe this girl could have been saved. Happiness was important, but so was her job.

But Lucifer's words were still repeating in her head. The one's spoken so softly and light after she had asked him a simple question. _"You belong to heaven. I just didn't know angels could fly so low."._ The words sounded so amazing off of his British tongue, and the thought of it still made a portion of her cheeks burn with glee.

"What can you tell us?" Chloe asks the coroner. He only has the bag open slightly, and even from where Chloe stands she can feel the bile making its way up her throat.

"Confirmed identity. The eyes were open and bloodshot again. We are going to be running a toxicology scan on both this body and the previous one to look for a sedative or drug that could produce this same reaction, in case we missed something. The body this time is even more beaten than the first with both wrists dislocated and/or broken. That could be taken as a possible sign of struggle, along with the multiple bruises on her legs. While there was less burns on the body, we also have to run a few tests to make sure there was no sexual assault as she was found with only partial clothing and lots of bruising on her upper thighs."

While listening to the report, Lucifer thinks of a joke, but even he silences himself on this topic. It was times like this he wished he was still in hell to punish this sick bastard. He's met evil people, but one's like this take the cake for being some of the worst creations his father ever let live.

"Are we looking at the same killer? Or a new one? Or a copycat perhaps?" Lucifer asks instead. Chloe turns to face him with a high eyebrow, surprised that he is asking something on topic and useful for once. With of shake of her head, she remembers her shred of anger towards him and shifts turns her attention back to the coroner.

"A lot of the cuts and bruising looks the same. And as I said, there was still some burns on her body so it is of my professional opinion to say yes. I would think this is the same person. If the toxicology comes back on both bodies the same it would only confirm his MO, and then I would say one hundred percent yes. However, you will be glad to know he was sloppier this time. I found three hairs on the body, all of the same color, and not the color of the victims. Royal's hair was black, and Olivia's was red. It was blonde, suggesting a second party at the scene tonight. Shall I run it over to the lab, or would you like to?"

"I will. Call me as soon as you have anything?" Chloe asks.

The coroner nods and heads off. Lucifer looks at Chloe like a lost puppy, "What now detective?"

"Now, we analyze the hair."

* * *

"Now this place is snazzy!" Lucifer explains as they enter the LAPD crime lab. "I mean look at all these...whatchamacallit's and...thingamajigs...and doohickey's!"

Chloe sighs. "Lucifer, that would be the fingerprint analyzer, the DNA analyzer, and the microscope. And on another note, please don't touch any of it."

"Once again, someone knows how to suck all the fun out of everything," Lucifer teases, throwing his arms up in his dramatics.

Chloe shrugs it off, but her anger is only growing. She knows for a fact that it is misdirected, and it's taking everything to keep it in. _It isn't his fault Olivia died, it's mine,_ Chloe thinks, the thought taking a deep root in her mind.

Sliding gloves onto her slender hands, she uses tweezers to grab the strands, she places them on a thin tray and slides the tray into the machine. Lucifer watches intensely with a raised eyebrow. "That's it?" She removes the gloves and throws them in the trash before taking a seat. "That is it," she confirms.

Lucifer lets out a small breath in disbelief while looking towards the upper right hand corner of his vision. "You mean to tell me that that's all the machine does?"

"Yup, in two hours we will have our results from this test and the two the coroner is doing," Chloe confirms.

Lucifer folds his arms, "and what are we going to do in the meantime?"

"I can't think of a lot we can do."

Lucifer is puzzled at the sight before him, more so than usual. Sure, Chloe usually gets stressed over her cases, but it looked like this one was really tearing her down. The thing about Chloe was that as closed off as she might like to think she is, Lucifer could only pay slight attention and yet read her like an open book. The events of last night hadn't evaporated from his mindset either, in fact that were pressing right up and in front of everything else. But Chloe is always telling him to keep the relationship more professional, and maybe he couldn't admit it right now...

But he wanted to impress her.

He wanted to improve for her.

Lucifer didn't exactly know why, but something in his wanted to be the man Chloe deserved.

Which reminded him of something he had been meaning to ask. "Well if we are going to be stuck here for a couple hours with nothing to do, how about a little chat? A game of sorts?"

Now it was Chloe's eyebrow that was raised. "What do you propose?"

"You ask me a question, and I have to answer truthfully. Then we switch. We both win because we get to know more about one another!"

Chloe began to debate it in her head, but stops and just agrees. "Sure. Who goes first?"

"You can Detective!" Lucifer says, sitting up straight and crossing his left leg. "Ask away!"

Chloe takes a moment to ponder before speaking. "Why do you keep up the persona as if you are the devil? What are you hiding?"

Lucifer sighs and falls back into his chair. "Detective, not only was that two questions, but you have already asked those. I am not hiding anything because I am the devil! I am Satan! I am the Prince Of Darkness! Why can' you grasp this?"

"Maybe because I live in reality. And even with all the weird things, I believe there in an explanation of some form. Your turn."

Lucifer thought he would throw his most important question in first, but after consideration he thought she might shoot him down right away. It was time for a warm-up question. "Who do you think did this?"

"I don't really know. I mean once we get the call and the tests we might have a smaller window and a lead and more questions to ask, such as their alibi for tonight. I'd like to take a guess but I am completely swamped. My turn," Chloe rubs her hands together. "Who do you think is doing this?"

"If I had to take a good guess I would bet on Thomas. Something about him seemed cold. I mean I know he was Royal's ex but something was off about him. Something...weird and creepy. He was too nice and taking it too easy. And was that cut on his hand really from his cat? I'd say I am skeptical over either or not that is how he got it, or if he really is that much of a loner."

Chloe listens and nods her head before replying, "I guess, he could be. But everyone deals with grief differently. We will look into it though. Your turn."

Lucifer couldn't hold onto it anymore. "Why are you and Detective Douche' no longer a couple?"

Chloe's face transforms immediately and her shoulders look like they are pulling forwards towards one another. Her face drops, and she is no longer meeting Lucifer's eyes. "I don't really want to talk about it yet," she begins, becoming both emotional and physically blocked off.

"Please? Its been bugging me for weeks!" Lucifer pleads, he even gets up from his chair and kneeling in front of Chloe. He takes her small hands in his warm ones, and looks up at her. "Please?"

Chloe sighs. He has no right to know, but...maybe...just maybe it could relieve Chloe's mood in some way to let everything go. So she began. "There was one night where I had some big news for Dan. I was going to break it to him over some drinks. After a few, he began to ask why I hadn't had a drink yet. I told him it was because I was pregnant. Let's just say his reaction wasn't joyful, or happy. He became angry, violent. That was the first night he hit me-"

"Dan hit you?!" Lucifer exclaims.

"He hit me. He blamed me for the condom breaking, and for not aborting it. I wanted a child so badly, and I wanted it with him, at the time anyway. Throughout the pregnancy I stayed with him, because it seemed he was only unhappy when he was drunk. However the further I got along, the more he was drinking. He abused me in ways I never thought possible coming from him, and would make it up to me in the mornings. When Trixie was born, I thought it would stop. Then there was one night when Trixie was two, and he didn't just hit me, but he hit her. She doesn't remember, and she wasn't badly hurt, but that was the last straw. No more apologies, no more fake kisses, no more bruises. I served him with divorce papers and ended it. Dan was hurt but I think he understood. I still let him be a part of Trixie's life because I want her to have a father figure, but I want her to have a stronger female mother instead who won't stand to take abuse anymore."

Lucifer was silent. Chloe was damaged to a point where some don't recover...but here she is. Facing her abuser every single day, and fighting on. Hiding so much from everyone and focusing on helping victims herself. Lucifer knew she was strong, but now he knew why, and just how strong she really was. His charcoal heart was feeling...empathy and sadness and amazement all at once. It wasn't something he was used to feeling, but he liked it. Especially because it always happened around her.

"Are you going to say anything?" Chloe asks.

"I'm at a loss for words," Lucifer admits, shocked at his own statement.

"You? A loss for words? Who are you?" Chloe chuckles, wiping away a single tear. She flicks her finger, ignoring it, yet feeling a great relief off of her chest after telling him.

"Yeah. You do that to me Detective," Lucifer admits, eyeing her.

Chloe rolls her eyes. "You know that could have been a nice moment if you didn't just try and flirt-"

A phone ringing out interrupts her statement. She has no choice but to answer it quickly, as it is from the coroner. Lucifer stands and begin pacing, waiting for the reason behind the call, and slowly kicking himself over ruining a great moment. When she hangs up, he looks at her, the look telling her non-verbally to share.

"Both Royal and Olivia were drugged with a sedative that made them also temporarily paralyzed so that they couldn't fight back. Royal wasn't raped, but Olivia was, though they cannot confirm her attacker. Both of the attacks have enough in common to confirm one killer for both, and they have a lead. They told us that the body was confirmed by Olivia's boyfriend, Fred. And that he would like to speak with us."


	6. Chapter 6

The apartment building was so tall it was hard to see the top from the spot where Lucifer and Chloe were standing. Lucifer's neck strained towards the sky as his one hand shielded his eyes from the bright sun's rays. "Why do human's always think the bigger the better? Actually I take that back. I've heard that quite a bit from the women in my company, but I still think the statement stands when we talk about architecture. Like why build one hundred floors instead of just a few?"

"Los Angeles is a big place," Chloe offers as an explanation while still finishing her eye roll from his statement. "It has to house a lot of people, rich and poor." She makes her way to the panel on the side of the building, searching for Olivia's boyfriends name on the panel in order to ring up for entry. Using her left pointer finger, she pushes down on the button only for a moment. Lucifer's face lights up in captivation and a sound of amazement leaves his lips.

"Detective, what is this magical device?" He goes closer to it, and begins to ring it repeatedly.

"I could see why you would have never had the opportunity to use one considering your class and money. There are many apartments in here and they keep the place locked tight," Chloe's eye begins to twitch from all the buzzing and ringing from Lucifer's repeated motion of pushing the buzzer. "And when they have visitors, they can buzz and the person in the apartment grants access and unlocks - Lucifer please stop-"

"STOP IT, god. Don't you have any decency? Leave me alone!" A voice rings out. Lucifer pulls back from the button, his hand still in the air, his face shocked before turning smug.

"Well at least I got his attention," he comments quickly, lower his arm with a smile.

Chloe shuts him up with a single look before speaking to the man again. "Fred?" She asks.

There is a long pause before Fred's voice rings out again. "Who is this?"

"This is the LAPD, we heard you wanted to speak with us about the homicide this morning." Once again there is a long pause. Chloe knows he must be feelings every emotion imaginable right now. She couldn't bare it if she lost someone close to her, so she can't say she has been where he has been, but she does feel empathy towards the man. "I know things are hard right now, but the more information you can give us, the more likely it is that we can solve this case and bring Olivia justice."

The voice is almost a whisper as it says, "Come on up. Room 223."

The door unlocks and swings open automatically. The building is dark, with what is looks to be like only three dim lights actually on. While Lucifer gets a sense of home, Chloe feels hesitant. This looks more like the scene of the crime than the actual alleyway. They reach the second floor after taking the rickety elevator, but as soon as the doors open a foul stench reaches their noses. Chloe covers her nose as Lucifer contorts his face.

"I've smelled a lot of things in hell, but this is something nasty," Lucifer adds. They begin to walk down the narrow and long hallway and the stench only lingers, and gets stronger by the time they reach the door in which behind is Fred. The door is cracked down the middle, and looks unstable. What they could both only hope is food looks to be stuck and rotten on it. Chloe wants to knock, but even second guesses that in the fear that if she touches it she might break it down, or contract a disease. She opts for shouting instead.

"Fred? Fred Sanders?"

Large pounding footsteps make their way to the door, as well as the sound of shattering glass and a shouted curse word. The door handle shakes back and forth before being swung open so harshly it hits the wall behind it with a large slam making all three of them jump. "Shitshitshitshit," Fred mutters under his breath. "I'm sorry guys, really. I wasn't expecting company," he sniffles and wipes his forehead and eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"It's alright," Chloe says. "Can we come in?"

"Yeah, for sure. Just...watch your step," Fred warns.

To say the apartment was messy would have been an understatement. Junk food boxes and wrappers were skewed all over the floor, along with countless beer and whiskey bottles. Some shards of broken bottles were also on the floor, and Chloe was thankful she wore practical shoes, even if they didn't completely match her green blouse and regular black jacket. Lucifer was shocked to see all the illegal fun spewed around the place as if it was sugar in a bakery. _I like to have fun too, but at least I clean up before the cops show up,_ Lucifer thinks to himself.

"I haven't had much time to clean...or effort...or will to live..." Fred groans.

"Fred, we want to make things right. But we are going to need your help. Are you ready to answer a few questions?"

"Yes," he agrees.

"When was the last time you saw Olivia?" Chloe begins.

He takes a moment to think, scratching his head. "Yesterday around 4pm. We got into a fight, and she stormed out. That was the last time I saw her."

"What was the fight about? Do you both live here?" Lucifer offered. Chloe swung a look his way, glad he is picking up on how to do this job, and glad he is trying to be so helpful.

"Yeah, we share the rent on this place. Olivia was upset about finding out Royal's death. She was crying most of the day, drinking a bit and going through tissues like crazy. I was giving her space most of the day, until I heard her shouting. I rushed into the room to find her throwing around our liquor stock, screaming repeatedly that she knew it. I asked her what she knew, but she wouldn't say. Olivia was hysterical, she grabbed her car keys and I tried to stop her. She pushed me back, and I fell off balance onto the floor, and a piece of glass went into my back, so I was too stunned to get up. She paused at the door frame and apologized but said that there was something she had to do. She never came back, and I got the call this morning."

"How bad was the cut?" Chloe asks.

"Not bad enough for stitches, but I think there might be a scar," Fred admits.

"What did you do while she was gone?" Lucifer asks.

Chloe adds, "Yes. What did you do? Why shouldn't we suspect you ran after her and did something to her?"

Fred's face morphs in shock. "Are you kidding me? I loved her! I was going to propose to her! Olivia was my everything! And if you must know, I know this isn't a great alibi, but I was here in the apartment."

"Doing what?" Chloe asks.

After another pause he admits once again, "Getting high."

Lucifer rolls his eyes. This guy wasn't just an emotional drinker, but an emotional druggie too no doubt. "Did you know Royal well?" Lucifer asks, hoping to move the conversation along and past this awkward rut.

"Knew her? God, it was like we were married. Olivia and Royal were tighter than most best friends ever should be. You would think they were sisters or something. Nothing was a secret between them. So yeah, I knew both of them."

"Is there anyone you could think of that might want to hurt them?" Lucifer asks.

Fred takes a second to ponder. Squinting his eyes at the roof. "I mean, Royal did piss off a lot of people, but don't think I could think of someone with a gigantic problem with her."

"What about Brent Hare?" Chloe asks. "Her old professor. She had intercourse with him in order to pass the class. Led him on to think it was something more, and then dumped him like a pair of broken heels."

"No. No way. The man was never overly violent," Fred begins. "Not to mention there is a lack of motivation considering if he does such a thing they would investigate far enough to pull the scandal out and he wouldn't ever have a teaching job again."

"What about Thomas?" Lucifer asks hopefully. Just once he would like to have guessed the right culprit.

"Actually," Fred's voice rises. "Now that you mention it, yeah. He would want to hurt Royal, but I can't see why he would have wanted to have hurt Olivia."

Chloe's eyebrows furrow, and she holds up her finger to stop him. "Hold up, why do you think he would be violent towards Royal?"

"Well they weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend-"

"What?" Chloe questions. "Thomas told us three months ago they dated but they just weren't fitting so they had a mutual breakup."

"Let me clarify that lie right now. It was anything but mutual, nor was it even a relationship. You have to understand, Royal was a pretty and popular girl. Wanted by many suitors, but nothing is comparable to Thomas. He worked at what he claimed was a manufacturing agency, which was something way out of Royal's league. Yet at first, Royal really liked him. But he quickly became creepy. Following her around campus, taking every seat next to hers, and demanding that they should be together all hours of the day. She had her own personal stalker. Except one night, I think two weekends ago, Royal went back to her apartment and the windows were smashed. Her lipstick was smeared all over the wall in the letters s-c-r-e-w-y-o-u. Not to mention all of her undergarments were missing, like he stole them or something. She was planning to take out a restraining order on him when..."

His voice drifts off, and it's like he goes into another world of thinking. Lucifer waits a couple seconds before shouting, "when what?! Don't leave me hanging!"

"Sorry, it's just...when she was murdered."

"Thank You, we will be in touch," Chloe says. "If you remember anything else, call us."

Lucifer follows Chloe on the way out but pauses for a moment. "Can I use your restroom?" He asks.

Fred just shakes his head. "Be my guest, but I'm just throwing this out there. If the lights don't work, what makes you think the plumbing does too? Believe me, every resident knows about the smell."

Lucifer walks out quickly, trailing behind Chloe like a lost puppy. When they leave the building it feels like clean air once again, and they both take a moment to breathe it in before Chloe suggests that they should walk to the parking garage. When they reach there it doesn't take long to find Olivia's car, which is still in it's stall matching the corresponding room number.

"You know what this means?" Chloe asks Lucifer.

"That they were so poor they couldn't afford a nice car and they wouldn't have even have been able to afford the wedding?"

"No," Chloe snaps. "It means she was abducted before she could even leave. Her killer knew that she was onto him."

Lucifer thinks about that statement for a moment. "Just saying, my guess is looking pretty guilty."

Chloe sighs. "Yes, I will admit. But however while we have a motive for Royal, we don't have a motive for him killing Olivia. While his alibi of being in his apartment can't be confirmed giving him time, we don't have concrete evidence."

"But he has motive and is the clear killer!" Lucifer argues, pleading with Chloe.

"I agree he is suspicious, but it's out of our control. There is nothing to put him away in a court. Let's head back to the lab, see if the results are in."

As Chloe walks away back to the car, Lucifer not only admires his view, but let's himself indulge in a satisfying thought.

 _Nothing to put him away...for now._

Lucifer makes a vow right here as she walks away. He looks up and silently asks his father for a single favor. He knows his father owes him nothing. But Lucifer needs this piece of mind. He asks to keep Chloe safe, if only until this case is over. Something about this case was sending a chill down this devil's spine. He could feel that something was wrong, he just didn't want to admit it yet. It was like he was having a premonition around this case, and an overwhelming feeling of danger and anticipation. Something bad was going to happen, Lucifer knew it. What Lucifer was unsure about was if he could keep her safe this time, because maybe right now they both couldn't admit it, but he felt like he was most certainly her partner. He wondered if she felt the same way, and until he knows, the only thing he wants is reassurance for the chance to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**"Please stay where you are, don't come any closer," Love In The Dark -Adele**

* * *

Both Chloe and Lucifer were feeling an overwhelming need to punch into their computer screen in hopes of making the results finish faster. In reality, destroying the computer would be highly counter-productive. However, it would also have been highly satisfying considering it had been thirteen minutes and the bar was stuck at 66%.

"Why is it taking so long?" Lucifer whines.

Chloe tips her head, "I'm not quite sure. It was only supposed to take a couple hours, and it is long past that." She looks over at the clock reading 10:38pm. Beginning to try and find a better way to sit in this chair felt like a never ending battle, but a necessary one since she knows she is going to be here for a while. It isn't easy, but Chloe is small so it only takes a moment or two until she has found an okay position. "You know Lucifer, I bet your club needs you. If you want to leave you can. I'll call you if I find anything."

"No, it's fine Detective-" he begins, both his sentence and trying to fit into his own chair much like Chloe. However, not only does he have a taller body, but he is also bulkier in more ways than one. "-Really it's fine-". His shoulders broad, and long legs, all adding up to him being unable to fit nicely and almost getting stuck in the process. He tries moving his suit around, tugging and holding fabric in places. Lifting up and down trying to mash this puzzle piece in a chair of the wrong cut out. They just weren't fitting, and Lucifer sighs in defeat. "Would you mind if I ducked out?" He admits quickly.

Chloe lets a smile creep across her face. "Go ahead." Lucifer stands and fixes himself up with grace, his slender fingers buttoning his suit jacket. Smoothing out the wrinkles, and then moving them up into his sleek hair. He nods in Chloe's direction and walks to the door silently, however when he reaches the frame, he stops quite like he did the other morning in Chloe's house. He poses once again with one arm resting in the frame as he places his weight in one hip and stares directly at Chloe.

"Promise me if it gets passed midnight you will go home," Lucifer pleads. "I get that the babysitter can stay at your place overnight, but you deserve at least some time with your daughter. Even if it is just a tale reading before bed."

Chloe is shocked. When she met this guy all he cared about was revenge, and getting even, and his own affairs. Now, he pays attention to those around him, and knows enough to actually care about those in his life. He knows enough about Chloe to care if she sees her daughter once in a day. It's like within a few weeks, he has become something more than the acquaintance she once mistook him for. It's like the feeling of respect was now a two way road, with no construction. Respect, trust, and something else was now present. She knew what that something was, but she would be damned to say she loved a man first ever again in her life. Chloe needed to know for sure that this feeling of love was mutual, but every time a moment like this occurred, she was more and more sure.

"I will. Goodnight Lucifer," Chloe answers.

Lucifer's presence disappears and is immediately felt. Something about when he was gone didn't feel right. This sense of excitement, danger, and want disappeared along with him. Chloe puts her head in her hands and looks at the clock again. 10:41pm. It had only been three minutes, and when she looks at the scan, it now reads 67%. With a grunt, she pulls out her cell phone to tell the babysitter she was going to be home earlier than expected.

"Hey girl. Listen, I thought it was going to be a late night but nothing is coming up in this case, so it's going to be an early night for me-"

The screen makes a BLEEP noise over and over again while large letters read RESULTS COMPLETE.

"Actually scratch that, I'll call you back," Chloe says, hanging up. The cursor moves to click on the VIEW RESULTS. "That was quick," she jokes. "You couldn't have done this five minutes ago?"

Her hands find their way into a praying position, and she rests the tip of her nose on her top fingers as she waits for the screen to load. She can feel the sweat on her forehead, and her heart rate beating at a fast pace she can hear in her ears. When she opens her eyes at the sound of the new page opening, she feels her breath catch in her throat. Chloe feels like she can't believe it, but yet she totally can. This puts the suspect at the scene, and is enough for a court date or another part to her investigation, or even an arrest.

But before she can think of running to the police or calling Lucifer to share the news, her own phone rings. Caller unknown, it reads across the small screen. There is hesitation in Chloe's thumb as she debates answering. Ignoring her own feeling of what she hopes is just irrational fear, she answers anyway. "Hello?"

It is a voice modulator, and a good one. There is no telling who it actually is on the other line. "Detective Chloe Decker. I see you have found out my identity."

"I have," Chloe confirms. "And if you knew what was good for you, you would turn yourself over to the authorities immediately."

"I think not," the voice affirms. "Unless you want harm to come to your partner."

Chloe knows this strikes a chord deep within her, so she decides to throw him off. "Who Dan?"

"No Chloe," it warns.

"Then who?" Chloe asks, playing dumb, and praying for a different answer than the only one stabbing at the front of her mind.

 _"Lucifer."_

The way the voice says Lucifer's name makes Chloe chilled to the bone, shuddering, and before she even speaks again she feels unsteady. Ever since Chloe had shot Lucifer, her image of him was slightly skewed. Before then he had seemed truly invincible and immortal, but she now knew he wasn't. This once perfect being could be harmed, and could even bleed. Now that someone was threatening him, she had a feeling in her gut shouting at her to do anything to keep him safe. Without him, what would she do?

"What do you want?" Chloe accuses, trying to stay strong.

"I want you Chloe, and the evidence. Meet me abandoned bank, I know you can get in. Don't even think about bringing back-up, or Lucifer, or I will hurt them beyond what you could imagine in your worst nightmares. Come alone, and bring the hair, and anything else you may have collected. I'm waiting for your arrival," the voice finishes and the call ends with monotone beeping on Chloe's end.

As Chloe lowers the cell phone, her hand is shaking so hard that she just drops the phone, and doesn't think twice. She had never been put in a situation like this, where those she loves are being threatened. Knowing she can't tell anybody only makes it worse, and she can feel a single hot tear leave her eyes. This is anything but a win-win situation. If she goes, she might get hurt and be risking everything about this case. If she doesn't, Lucifer could get hurt. Chloe stands up from her desk, her legs feeling weak at the thought.

 _You used to be strong_ , her own voice attacks her. _What's happened to you? You used to rush into danger without looking back or thinking of the consequences!_ But things were different now. Back then she didn't feel as though she had anything to live for except her abuse husband. Now she had Trixie, her beautiful daughter who would have a hard time without her mother. Now she had Lucifer. Chloe knows in order to save those she cares about, she has to move forward and take the steps to protect them. Chloe grabs her keys, and wipes her eyes. She ejects the hair from the testing computer, and places it back in its envelope.

Now it was time for Chloe to remind herself of the woman she used to be, while saving those she loves as the Chloe she is now.

* * *

In Los Angeles, there was a bank that hadn't been open since 1913. There had been protests to knock the building down, but there was just as many protests about it being a historical building with significant tourist value. Chloe didn't care either way, she was here for a purpose far greater than that of an historical treasure. She was here to stop a murderer. Her shoes sounded an echo through the empty building as she made her way inside using a town council key she had borrowed before she left. The windows were all glass, and the streets outside were empty in this abandoned part of town.

"I'm here," Chloe says into the void space. "And I brought what you wanted."

Silence.

"I didn't bring anyone with me, like you asked," she adds.

Silence.

"Look, I'm not wasting my time here. I can call the police anytime I please-"

"Stop," a voice shouts out. It is loud, and more like a manly scream, filling all the empty space and causing Chloe to flinch at the sudden noise. She tries to pinpoint where the sound is coming from, but can't tell. It seems like it is coming from everywhere all at once. The acoustics were phenomenal. "Drop your firearm."

"How do I know you aren't going to hurt me?" Chloe asks, lifting the side of her jacket and curling her hands around the handle.

"You don't," the voice shouts out again. "And you really can't trust me either Detective. But if you want Lucifer alive, you will drop it."

Chloe squats down to the floor slowly and carefully places the gun on the ground. "I've done everything you have asked," she continues as she also places the envelope on the ground. "You have no more reason to harm him."

"You are quite right Detective," the killer shouts one last time.

Chloe is met with more silence. She is standing around, trying to listen for him, and failing. Keeping on the balls of her toes, she begins to mentally prepare herself for whatever comes next.

Within a single moment, there is a hand tightly wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards her attacker. The other hand is holding a cloth, and is wrapped around Chloe's mouth. She begins to struggle, knowing exactly what this drug soaked fabric could do to her if the other two victims were any indication. Chloe knows she only has seconds to break free, and she tries to hold her breath slightly to buy more time as she struggles against him. Panic is beginning to set in already, and she can feel herself wanting to go to sleep.

 _Chloe. No. Fight this bastard. Use your head. Be brave. Stay awake._

Not being able to do much with her arms, she pulls forward slightly and slams her whole body weight back into her attacker. This causes him to falter his balance, and the two of them take unbalanced backwards steps, until his feet slip from under him. They were too close to one of the old windows, and the glass shatters around them as they both plunge through the shards and now empty space.

When he lands on the ground the impact allows her to roll away from him, and he grunts from the force of the initial landing. Chloe only gets a a couple of feet from rolling and when her momentum stops, she is exhausted. She can feel her lungs weighing more than they ever should, and her breathing is heavy and quick paced. Her eyes fighting to stay open as her vision blurs.

 _Stay awake._

Shards of glass are stuck in multiple places on her body and when she looks down she can see blood around her, and when she looks back to the impact point, she can see a bit of his blood where he was laying. But he is no longer there. Chloe can now hear his footsteps crunching the glass beneath them as he moves back inside to collect the evidence. He makes his way back to her, and looms over her.

 _Stay awake._

"Boy, do I now have plans for you Detective. Not only do you know too much," he says. He inspects his arms and slowly pulls out a piece of glass about an inch or two long. It's covered in blood, and the smile on his face is enough for even the Joker himself to be terrified of. "But now you've pissed me off," he finishes, throwing the glass piece to the ground, and throwing himself to his knee to grab Chloe's jacket. He lifts up her temporarily paralyzed torso off the ground.

"Say goodnight Detective," the man teases, while raising his fist.

 _Stay-_

Before he can even connect his fist with Chloe's face, the drug has placed Chloe under, and she is surrounded by unrelenting darkness. Not knowing where she is going to wake up, or if she ever is.

* * *

 _ **Quick Authors Note: Thank You all so much for your reads, favorites, follows. As well as my favorite, your comments. Now, as you can probably guess we are heading into a more high action portion of this story and you may have noticed I left the killer nameless. I'd like for you to leave your comments not only on this chapter and it's events and quality, but on who you think the killer is. Thomas, Brent, or Fred? Thanks again little devils, and I hope to update again soon!** _


	8. Chapter 8

The crowd at LUX was raving tonight, and Lucifer sat on the main couch, gathering his thoughts. Women were surrounding every empty space near him. But instead of feeling turned on or satisfied, Lucifer felt numb. He downed another shot quickly, feeling none of its effects slip down his throat. He was still partially immortal, and the buzz no longer affected him. Reaching for his whiskey, he downs that too within seconds. Anything to fill the void he is currently feeling. That...and the unsettling one behind it. The hunch that something isn't right in the world right now.

"Need a refill?" Maze asks as she struts up to him, holding his favorite brand. "We are all stocked up."

"Not right now Maze," Lucifer says, placing the two empty glasses on the table in front of him. "I'm not in the mood."

She places one hand slowly and seductively on her hip. "Whatever do you mean? Lucifer, you never turn down a drink!"

Lucifer nods his head in defeat. "I know. But something, just doesn't feel right tonight."

Maze settles into the couch, and goes under Lucifer's arm as he curls it around her shoulders. They be in a complicated friends with benefits relationship, but they both knew they couldn't ever give themselves to one another fully. Maze was there to protect him, and he had a bigger job to do. Yet, this didn't stop them from enjoying the presence of one another. "What about it? Do we need to-" she begins to sneak her hand around his tight waist, "sneak away upstairs for a few moments?" Maze lowers her voice to a whisper, leaning in so close she can smell his aftershave burning through her nostrils. "Maybe that will make it feel right-"

Lucifer doesn't necessarily push her off, but he does decline her offer using his body language and a simple small "No," in a a deep but caring tone. "Not tonight."

Maze slumps back and rolls her eyes. "Look Lucifer, you are spending a lot of your time lately with Chloe. I get that being separated isn't fun, but maybe you need a break from her. You know, for your own personal health."

 _But what if every moment away from her feels like an eternity longer than the one I was serving out as the ruler of hell?  
_

Lucifer also breaks his normally perfect posture and slouches into the folds of the couch's fabric. "Maybe your right Maze. But there is just something about her, it's so enticing."

"Like what?" She questions. Lucifer takes a second to put the first thought in place before speaking.

"When I am around her it is like time doesn't exist. Chloe makes every moment count and takes nothing for granted. And her personality is so light, even after the world has tried to tear her down in every way. Strong and brave don't even begin to cover the extent of what she really is. I can be selfish, impatient, and stubborn. Although when I am with her, I feel like she is my match because not only does she challenge me, but it's like she loves me through my imperfections and helps shape them into something better. Every time I am with her it seems like somehow she gives me strength, control, and courage that makes me want to constantly evolve to be the man she needs. Chloe is the light in my ever present darkness, she is everything I never could have imagined I would want. I-"

Stopping himself, Lucifer realizes he is actually saying all of this aloud. He is shocked at himself for not only for being able to recognize how he is feeling, but being able to say it so loud and proudly. The woman next to him stares at him with shock and amazement. She leans forward and takes one of Lucifer's hands in her own.

"You really love her, don't you?" Maze confirms, her voice breaking halfway. Her eyes filling with happy tears. Sure, maybe a part of her was angry that he couldn't ever fully love her. But the way Lucifer went on about Chloe, she could only hope one day someone might be able to say that about her. Despite her demon status and all, she still wished silently she could have something as deep as what Lucifer so blatantly feels.

"I-I-" Lucifer is rendered response-less. He takes a small moment to close his eyes and force his good thoughts past the large wall in his mind. It usually blocks any emotion but sarcasm, but he wouldn't allow it. Not right now. "I do." A smile surprisingly makes its way to his lips and up through his cheeks in a warm brush.

"Then go to her," Maze admits quickly, patting the devil himself lightly on his back and smiling both at that irony and how happy he looks right now. Having not seen a smile like that in ages allows her to easily agree to say, "I can look after things here for a while."

Nodding, Lucifer rises to his feet and begins to walk away before turning around quick. "Thank You Maze," he says with his whole dark heart. Leaning down smoothly, he places a single quick kiss on her soft left cheek. She closes her eyes taking it in, knowing he will be long gone when she opens them. Sure enough, he is gone even though his kiss lingers on her skin. Maze raises her hand to touch it, thinking back to his speech and how passionate he was about Chloe, and she begins to think how happy she is for him. Standing up to make her way back to the bar, a revelation hits her.

Maze suddenly remembers the information she gave Ammenadial. Revealing what she at the time could have only guessed Lucifer's weakness was. Now, she knew for sure he was weak for her, and it's like she can feel her own stunted heart skip a theoretical beat.

She lets her thoughts slip quietly out loud. "What have I done?"

* * *

Stopping his vintage 61' Chevrolet Corvette in front of the lab, he can see all the lights are still on inside and Lucifer knows it is well past midnight. _I thought I told her to go home,_ he grunts. Shifting gears to park, and untwisting the keys from the ignition, he exits the vehicle and lightly shuts the fragile door. Walking up to the building he also takes note of the door being unlocked, opening with ease. With only a quick walk to the main room he quickly notices how vacant the place really is.

In front of his stands the same computer, and it was blinking rapidly in large letters VIEW RESULTS. Naturally, Lucifer relieves his curiosity by clicking on it. The picture that gets pulled up is exactly what Lucifer wanted to see.

"Bloody hell, I was right!" He cries out, hitting his hands down on the table in excitement. To celebrate, he does a little circular dance, rotating his hips clockwise at his will. For once, his accuracy was on point.

 _But why would she have kept this to herself? Why didn't see call me? Where is she?_ He begins to wonder, staring at the monitor. Something at the top of the screen was fuzzy. Leaning in, he realizes a piece of tape just hanging on the top of the monitor, snaking it's way towards the back. Lucifer reaches one of his hands around the back of the monitor, and pulls up a shred of paper. Not even paper in fact, but rather money. Not only is it no longer usable thanks to being only half a dollar bill, but it is also defaced with writing on it. Big bold letters reading out BANK.

"Bank?" Lucifer questions to himself aloud. _Wonderful, Chloe left me a clue but one I don't understand. Although..._ Chloe had told him once that when humans were confused, they used a specific search engine of sorts. Go...Goog...Google!

He opens a new tab on the computer and searches up Los Angeles Banks. The top search is not only purple from being previously clicked on, but the time last visited reads 10:45pm. Just shortly after he had left her. The site itself reads of an old abandoned bank on the also abandoned half of the city. Chloe left him all the clues he needed for now. But still, _why didn't she tell him in the first place?_

He makes split second decision to follow after her using the clue she left. It's a long drive, but he knows he might find her there, and that makes it worth it. The moon shines down on the shiny exterior of the car, and Lucifer stares at it as he lays his foot down further on the gas. Taking turns turns sharp and recklessly not only because he can and it is exhilarating, but because he can feel the bad feeling increasing the closer he gets to this location. Placing his small shred of faith in his gut feeling, he knows it is no longer a matter of if something is going to happen, but when. However, this _when_ was already on the clock, counting down from this moment on. A race against time.

Lucifer nears the building, his heart drops into the pit of his stomach. Shattered glass surrounds the sidewalk, and even before he can exit the vehicle he can see what he hopes aren't blood marks on the pavement. His weight in his shoes cause each already broken fragment to split into microscopic bits. As Lucifer kneels and he can feel the cold degree of the sidewalk through his pants. The night had turned cold and harsh, he could almost see his own breath. Using his right pointer finger, he touched the largest pool of crimson colored liquid on the concrete, and rubbed it between his thumb. If there was any mistake before, he could confirm himself that this was blood. However, there was a large chunk of bloodied glass on the ground, two in fact. One about inch or two long, the other going on three or four, globs of blood still attached to it. However, the blood didn't look the same between them. As if they were from two different people. NO doubt one from the killer, and one from Chloe herself. But which was which? Lucifer was out of his field, and he knew he was onto something but he didn't know how to deal with it.

He was out of clues, and he knew the longer he waited to do something about this discovery, the longer something could be happening. His eyes flash to the blood pool, and looks like it was dragged for a bit, streaks pulling towards the left. Extending his legs, he follows the pattern as long as he can until it reaches the curb. From here, there are sharp tire marks, and the nothing. Dead end. Game over.

Lucifer knows he doesn't want to deal with the first suggestion that comes to mind. It means trusting someone he doesn't even want to be around. But maybe he could do something Lucifer couldn't. He quickly goes through the contacts on his phone, shuddering when he sees the nickname pop up. Chloe had inputted the number for emergencies-

 _Chloe._

Even just thinking of her name makes his heart stunt. Lucifer is reminded why he now has to do what he will do. To save the woman he loves. This is an emergency, so he must take certain procedures even if they clash with everything in his right mind. With a single touch screen button push, he raises the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Detective Douche, I need your help. Yes I am aware how late it is..."

* * *

The light above her head burns Chloe's retina's as her eyes flutter open. It seems like the world is turning in counter-clockwise circles, and the feeling is making bile push up through Chloe's throat. She opens her mouth, but nothing comes out and she is forced to take a moment to try and slow things down. The nausea is extraordinary. When it lightens every so slightly, Chloe makes her first attempts at moving. Her shoulders shake back and forth and up and down, but she can feel that her wrists are restrained and when she looks down she can barely make out the blurry cuffs holding her in. Throwing her head back with a grunt, she has to close her eyes again. A scream is burying itself deep within, but Chloe pushes it down as she continues to self examine her situation.

It feels like she can't move her legs, or feel them for that matter. Her brain reminds her of the drug she inhaled, and she knows she won't regain feeling above her waist for a while now. This rendering her both scared and helpless. Chloe strains her head forward again to look down at herself and the first thing she notices is her gown stained in blood.

 _Wait gown?_

As if there wasn't enough to worry about, her attacker had undressed her into what looked like a partially ripped and used hospital gown. Chloe shuddered at the thought of a rapist pig undressing her, and she can only hope that was all he did while she was unconscious. If she thinks about the unknown too long, she'll end up crying or freaking out which is the last thing she wants to do. Knowing if she really wants to know the unknown, she has to live long enough to get to a hospital to be checked. So she thinks about the blood again as her brain takes her back to falling through the window at the bank in a short violent flashback. A shard of glass must have gone in, and from all the blood she is guessing it had to be bigger than the one that was in her attackers arm. She was becoming too drugged to notice the pain at the time, and now she can still just barely feel it since it is located at the point on her waist where she is numb. Looking past the first injury she finds, her eyes catch something they wishes they hadn't. Her left ankle isn't in a nice position, and she thought for a moment she could see her own bone protruding from it.

Once again, she can feel the vomit in her mouth. Pushing it down, she knows it is at least better that she cannot feel the pain that it is probably radiating. She looks at her surroundings to take her mind off of the gruesome sight below. Now that her vision is beginning to sharpen, she can see the concrete walls, damp, almost as if it was a basement of sorts. On a table there looks to be a radio, as well as medical bottles everywhere, with all sorts of labels and warning skewed across them. There is a large can of turpentine, and a box of matches on her left. A table of medical instruments are on her left with red covering their tips and handles. She can now recognize the surgical light shining on her in this dark room, and the fact she is on an emergency gurney. The pieces of the puzzle all begin to fit.

The turpentine and matches to burn the bodies. Instruments of torture still stained with blood. Everything medical to fit a medical student's background. Innocent demeanor, easily pushing the blame onto someone else. The cut on his hand caused no doubt from struggle rather than his defense of a pet. The blonde hair found at the crime scene matching his same locks. And most of all, the clear motive to hurt Royal.

Lucifer was right.

"Somebody is awake I see," Thomas says, each syllable rolling smoothly off his tongue. His smile is wide as he rolls out a stool from under the desk and sits on it. He reaches out his hand to move the hair out of Chloe's eyes. "Pity. This whole thing would hurt a lot less if you were still under." Chloe tries to struggle again, but with no avail. "Feisty," he comments. "I love girls who plays hard to hurt. Royal did the same thing. So did Olivia."

Chloe can feel the sweat make its way down her forehead as she mutters a single word from her dry throat. "Why?"

"Oh dear Detective," Thomas begins. "I'm sure you already know. Royal treated me like trash, when I put her on a throne. All I ever wanted was to be the man she deserved, but she just couldn't see it that way. When she pushed me away...well I became even more obsessive. Even violent. I didn't mean to kill her, but I caught her on the way to the mailbox. I asked her why I couldn't make her happy. Royal called me every name in the book, as well as repeating over and over that I was crazy and stupid. She throws people away like money, treats them like bugs under her heels. I really didn't have any intention to hurt her.

"I just grabbed her wrists, to try and get her to even look at me let alone further the conversation. She hit me with her purse and said I was going to die alone. I remember getting angry, but I don't remember much when it comes to details or actual actions either than I know I knocked her unconscious. I put her in my car. I took her here. Something about her brain just puzzled me. Why was she the way she was? Was it neurological, physical, dental? I had no idea who could turn down such a man as myself. Naturally, as a curious student, I then began to experiment on her. I wondered what made her different. She kept fighting me, so I drugged her and hurt her. Trained her to behave while in she was in facility. But her body couldn't take it and she died earlier that morning. So I burned the body and threw it in a dumpster, covering my tracks as well as I could. I even called the cops saying I found her, and talked to you to throw you off. Who would suspect the person who just stumbled upon the body during a morning run?

"But quickly, Olivia caught on to what I did. Knowing Royal so well, it was only a matter of time before she put motive to kill. So I caught her in the parking garage, and drugged her. I began to think not only did I need to cover my tracks before she ran to the police, but I could experiment on her. The events of time repeated itself. However, I wasn't as careful this time since I left you just enough to catch me. Then I decided not only could I have the evidence if I found your weakness, but I could also have the only person left standing in my way. You know too much Detective," he finishes, shrugging a no longer white lab coat over his shoulders.

There are blood stains all over it, and Chloe can't stop but staring at them all. "But don't worry too much dearie," Thomas ensures as he places surgical gloves over his hands and hitting a button on what she thought earlier was a radio, but now realizes is a sound recorder. He presses the button down until it clicks, and then makes eye contact with Chloe for a moment while he smiles.

He strokes his gloved fingers down Chloe's slender arm while his voice becomes a whisper. "I'll be sure Lucifer gets the chance to hear your final screams."


	9. Chapter 9

Lucifer leans against his car, tapping his foot to the anxious beat of his heart. It was probably up somewhere at one hundred beats per minute, and his leg was almost feeling numb at the extent that his foot hadn't stopped in minutes on end. _Detective Douche is taking awfully long to get here,_ Lucifer's brain keeps telling him. The thoughts in his head were also allowing him to fantasize about what he was going to do to that sick bastard Thomas. Killing him would be too easy, he had to rip him limb from limb. Curl his fingers around that throat until he the man turned blue in the face, then only let go long enough to catch a couple breaths before repeating the action over and over again. Cutting off various extremities, in hopes that each one hurts like..well...hell. Only when Lucifer had finished with him, would he be welcomed into hell with open arms, and blazing fire-

A cars tires screech as they spin around the corner. The brakes squeak so loud it causes Lucifer's right eye to flutter in place of the pain in his ears. Another squeak as the springs in the door open, and Lucifer can't take any more noise from this piece of shit car Dan drives. Thankfully the door shuts quickly and Dan runs out. His pajama bottoms are long, and he looks like he just threw on a jacket and drove. Even if he had, it still took too much time for him to get here. The clock was still ticking, and Lucifer wondered quickly if Chloe was okay.

"I'm here. What are we looking at?" Dan asks frantically.

"There is a large amount of glass on the pavement, and blood. The blood sweeps into tire marks and then nothing," Lucifer explains.

"From the looks of all the other windows, I think there must have been a confrontation between Chloe and her attacker, Somehow in struggle, they fell with enough force to shatter the glass. The blood could be from a number of things, and seeing as how there are two piles, I would guess it is from both parties. We need swabs to make sure before we continue with the investigation, otherwise anything we do after this could wind up up in court," Dan explains, pulling two swabs out of his pocket. "Any indication as to who the attacker was?"

"Thomas," Lucifer answers. "We were investigating what was almost like a serial killer, and we finally cracked it. Or Chloe did-"

"Where were you?" Dan accuses.

"Chloe told me to go back to the club, and that she would finish the scan herself. But when I went away, I felt like I needed to come back. I went to lab and the results were complete and she left me a clue as to where she was, so I came here to find this gruesome sight."

"As her partner, why did you leave in the first place?" Dan smiled slyly. He was looking at Lucifer with all the hate Lucifer could guess the man could conjure. _What makes this man so superior to me? I'm the damned Devil for crying out loud!_ Lucifer's own stops weren't stopping, and it was too late to stop his horrible reply.

"As her devoted partner, why did you hit her like she was a punching bag?" Lucifer knew he shouldn't have said it. But he did, and there was no turning back now.

Dan's eyes bulged larger than that of insects, and in Lucifer's mind that was exactly what this man was. An insect, vermin, something he held deep hatred for. Dan raises his finger as if to make his argument, but only breaths come out in huffs. Speech is something that seems incapable. He finally lowers his hand, and turns around. Running his other hand down his long face, he hears the man whisper, "I never intended to hurt her. I never thought I would be that kind of man. Consumed with rage once intoxicated, unable to control my actions. It's like the devil himself found his way within me-"

"Oh hell no," Lucifer stops him. "Don't blame me for your incompetence and weakness. I may be Satan, but even I know there is a fine line you shouldn't cross. Hitting a lady, especially one so wonderful as Chloe, is worse than any sin. And hitting a child, is even worse. Men like you deserve to burn forever-"

"Live in your metaphor or not," Dan throws back, still disbelieving as he cuts Lucifer off. "I know I did wrong, because I lost the only things that mattered to me. Chloe and myself will never be together again. I am forever sorry for that."

Lucifer rolls his eyes so hard, he feels like they could almost be felt at the back of his head. "You never deserved her in the first place."

There is a moment of silence that hangs between them, before Dan shatters it all with only simple words. "And what makes you think the 'devil' deserves her? What makes you think she wants you?"

Lucifer is caught off guard. He hadn't thought a lot about this. Blinded by his love for Chloe, did she even feel the same way? There had been that moment where he had saved her life when she was shot, and she looked at him and smiled even for only a second. At that moment, she had probably accepted death had come for her, not knowing this stranger she had just met would save her. Since then there had been many moments where she had saved him, making Lucifer feel connected to her in some way, shape, or form. That night in the club only hours ago, they had almost shared a passionate kiss. Doesn't she feel the same way? How could she ever love such a beast like himself?

But was that what really mattered here? Even if she doesn't return Lucifer's feelings, he still has the obligation to save her. There is no reason not to, and it would be a right move in a long book of wrongs.

"Let's just focus on the case Detective Douche," Lucifer snarks.

"If that is how you want to play it," Dan replies. "We can't further our investigation until we test both samples. This could be anyone's blood, we need to confirm it is Chloe's and Thomas'-"

"That could take as long as the first scan!" Lucifer cries.

"There is liability issues if we take anything further action without taking this step first. We have to wait for the results." Detective Douche continues, but Lucifer is done listening.

"Chloe could be dead right now!" He screams. "She could be being tortured, raped, or being set on fire like the last three victims, there is no time to waste anymore!"

"We need to-"

"We need to go get Chloe," Lucifer shouts, cutting Dan off one last time. He is already turning and walking away from the man, his hand waving in the air at his side. "I'm going to go find her. If I find anything I'll text you the detail to bring police backup."

"Lucifer!" Dan screams. "You can't just do things like this!"

Lucifer stops in his tracks, his back still straight as he only turns his head ninety degrees while enunciating his threat. _"Watch me."_

Eventually Lucifer find his way past his steaming thoughts and red blazed eyes back to the lab. Dan won't be here for a little while longer, and Lucifer takes the opportunity to slouch in the very small chair Chloe herself sat in the last time he laid eyes on her. The last place he may ever see her was in this very chair.

 _Enough with the negativity Lucifer, it is getting you no where,_ Lucifer tells himself. He places his feet up on the desk, and stares at the ceiling. _When Chloe is stuck on a case, what does she do? What does she do? She...she..._

Then it hits him like an oncoming train, the realization he needs to start again. Right from scratch, back to that Friday morning. When they first met Thomas, what did he do again? He couldn't remember that of a job. He had mentioned that Royal was a law student and the reason they hadn't worked was because he was trying to become a doctor. That story was obviously fake...wasn't it?

Thomas' profile was still on the computer, and Lucifer did some searching. It turns out he was a student, but was thrown out of the program. Why? During every practical exam he couldn't make it through the procedure without modifying the steps. However, the modifications would inflict a large amount of pain on the patients. He did more to hurt them than to fix them. He was kicked out of the Los Angeles Institute of Knowledge, and hasn't been allowed back in since. However, through a long claim against the school causing his financial bankruptcy, the school agreed to put him up in one of their residences. Thomas was still on campus.

Lucifer digs further into the school, and realizes the school is five levels but was originally built to have six until the basement became flooded after a spring storm. The basement was now just a part of the school's foundation, and was discontinued as a part of the building in use due to the gigantic amount of water damage.

Lucifer can easily place two and two together. Maybe all probability is against him, and Chloe won't even be there. But Lucifer is having yet another gut feeling that Thomas is keeping Chloe in the Institute's old basement. This was one hunch he intended to follow.

* * *

 *****This may get slightly graphic, I am sorry if it makes you uncomfortable but that is why I am placing the warning here*****

 _I will not scream. Not for this asshole's benefit. Not today. Not now._

If Chloe thought she was sweating before, she was completely drenched now. It felt like her whole body was shuddering, or seizing. Her breath couldn't seem to catch up to her bodies jumps and jitters. Her head is turned away, her eyes wide and her mouth frozen open. She begs her body to stop shaking and twitching, but it won't. Blood is dripping everywhere, mostly around her abdomen. Her once small gash, now gaping open on the table. Thomas had given her no anesthesia, or warning as he shoved his fingers into the hole in her stomach left there by the glass from their confrontation earlier.

 _I will not scream._

At first she almost screamed, but it became more like a gasp of surprise and world-shattering pain. After he pulled his fingers out, he put one hand in, and pulled to the side. That was when Chloe shed more than one tear, and her breathing began to increase. Then he pulled out this medical device used in surgeries, meant to hold open a section of skin so that surgeons don't have to worry about the skin while working on the inside. He placed the cold metal on either side of the wound, and stretched it open again. The wound must have been three inches long by now two inches wide. Chloe could feel blood pouring out of the wound and onto either side of her torso.

 _I will not scream,_ she repeated to herself.

"Your organs look lovely from this angle. It's still a small opening, but I just wanted to see what we had to work with at this point," Thomas explained, and that was when Chloe had to turn away. Her lower half still numb and bleeding as her upper half lay in her own tears. It was at this point the reality hit her that she might not make it out of here alive. She was going to die on this table, at the hands of a maniac. She opened her mouth to scream, and all that came out was a sob. Chloe was not feeling strong right now, she was feeling worthless and like she was already dead. Her body was still shaking from the pain, both what she could feel and what she couldn't.

 _I will not scream._

"I haven't had a real chance to get this far with any of them. With my previous victims I worked on bone structure, and blood work. Now? The next step to greatness is organs," Thomas continued. "Let's see, which vessel should I cut first? Which organ do you want to loose?"

 _I will not scream._

Thomas walks forward towards Chloe, his gloves soaked in blood. He reaches across her to the table full of instruments, and grabs a pair of small scissors. Lowering himself to her level, his face morphs into something that looked less creepy on the Joker. "Are you ready for this Detective? It's going to hurt like hell. But don't worry, I know you'll relieve yourself with your voice, and Lucifer will be tortured forever by it. When you pass out, I'll burn your body beyond recognition. Only this time, they will never find the body. No one will ever know the truth, until your skeleton is found a hundred years from now. No one will remember you, or at least in a brave way. Your scream will make local news as the last remnant of you, a final bow of sorts."

 _I will not scream._

Chloe's body shudders again against her will, and she uses the momentum she gains from the jump to spit out her saliva in Thomas' face. He stands up and wipes his sleeve over is face, "That is going to cost you," he spits the words like Chloe's saliva, and his hands become fists. The scissors make their way into Chloe's interior, and what they snip takes every control from Chloe away.

She screams like she has never screamed before. There was no way to hold it in anymore. The pain spread everywhere, she could feel it from the back of her neck down to her torso, and everywhere across and around. As she closed her eyes her voice screamed on, and on. She could only hope in some way she was alerting someone, hoping her scream was shattering glass and eardrums. The pain was worse than anything she had ever felt, rendering her defenseless. Her voice derailed down to a whisper and her eyes re-opened her vision was blurring.

"That was impressive Chloe. I am very proud," Thomas congratulated her. "However, we are only just beginning."


	10. Chapter 10

**"There is so much space between us, maybe we're already defeated," Love In The Dark -Adele**

* * *

For a prestigious University, it wasn't hard for Lucifer to find a way to break in. The locked front gate was not actually locked, nor were the bars even close, so squeezing through was easy. Then the security key was still left in the door at the main buildings entrance, everything was just too easy. However, the part that was not easy was finding a way into the basement. Lucifer had been walking around tirelessly for what felt like forever, he could have even sworn he heard a scream at some point, but it was so small and weak, he debated if his mind was playing tricks on him. He couldn't even tell where the sound was coming from, and this whole search was feeling hopeless.

Until he spotted the only classroom with a light still on at this late hour. Even with the clock reading way past midnight, a certain professors sits once again behind his mahogany desk. Loaded to the hilt with papers, pens skewed everywhere, and his head not visible and only his feet give away any impression he is still there. The sign on the door says 'Class In Session', yet no students are to be seen.

"Hello?" Lucifer says into the empty space, much like he had only hours ago.

"I'm busy," the same voice rings out.

"LAPD is back, and I need your help," Lucifer admits.

The man stands from behind the desk. "You again? What do you need?" Brent asks, his voice caring yet strong. He genuinely seems interested in helping out.

"A lesson in law and punishment. What do you think? We found out who the killer is. However, he kidnapped my partner. I think I know where he took her, but I need your help," Lucifer explains with sass and urgency.

Brent's face morphs into horror. "I am sorry sorry Lucifer. Anything I can do to help I will-"

"Yes, well as I already stated there is a lack of time in our predicament," Lucifer says cutting him off, his own urgency taking over everything in his mind. "I have been informed that this school has an unused basement. I need to be able to get down there. I believe that is where our killer is hiding out."

"As faculty we aren't allowed to go down there, nor any student. Is the killer a fellow student? Oh my gosh, whoever it is could have been hiding right here in this very school, placing every student in danger. He also could have known how to get into the basement-" Brent begins to click all the puzzle pieces in his head that Lucifer already connected. "-and there is only one way down. I'd have to look at some blueprints and find the key-"

"Then do it man!" Lucifer shouts impatiently. He knows this is no way to act, but his mind is clouded. Brent runs to behind his desk and begins to fuddle with his papers. Lucifer looks to the roof of this classroom in frustration. His eyes tell him that this is just a plain white ceiling, but in his mind her has already made a connection with his father despite the blockage. Almost completely silent, he whispers "Don't you dare take her yet Father. I told you, I begged you. Not yet. Tell her to hold on."

* * *

The complaining first began with the fact that he had already stretched to wound to it's limits. Then, that the angle was all wrong and it was also a few inches off from his original plan of incision. Lastly, Thomas complained about wasting time, and the fact that he would now have to restart. Not to mention, when he had snipped the nerve in Chloe's interior, the pain had almost made her pass out. Even worse, right after he had snipped it, he complained that his medical scissors were dull, and the nerve had only been partially cut. Chloe could picture the nerve only holding together by a string of sorts. He had to wait for her to slightly recover for his plan to see how a living body could function without it's vital organs. In the end, he had to take off the clamp holding Chloe's skin apart, and sloppily place a couple of staples in her skin. Once again, everything in this process was done without anesthesia.

Not that it mattered. Chloe had screamed so loud it left her throat dry, and her ears ringing. She could still hear it echoing throughout her ears, and it put her in a trance like state, A large portion of her torso felt numb now, and it was like she no longer could feel anything, including emotions. _Maybe I have gone into shock,_ Chloe told herself. _Maybe the nerve he cut like a string was the last thing holding me together when I was trying so hard not to fall apart._ It felt like she was catatonic, or stuck in sleep paralysis as her mind was able to think but her body remained paralyzed.

The room was empty, and silent except for the sound of Chloe's nose sniffing back leftover tears and mucus. tears were still falling involuntarily, as if her mind couldn't feel anything but her body was trying to remind her of the pain it had just felt. Chloe's mind allowed itself to wonder upon what it would do if she could just grab a scalpel within reach. Would she wait to possibly win or fail at using it against Thomas? Would she use it to cut herself out? Or would she drive it into her thigh or across her neck to just end things right now without any more misery? All she wanted was to be out of this chair, and away from everything. Knowing she had not yet lived a full life no longer seemed to matter. Sure, she wanted more time to spend with her daughter, and more time to spend with Lucifer. But somehow all this pain was keeping her from seeing what she really wanted long term, and what she wanted right now. Chloe raises her arm to wipe away her tears, and feels her cold fingers swipe across her damp face. her hand is bloodied from being glued to her side during his first experiment. so it doesn't help her appearance now that the crimson is smudged all over her face. At this point she is just clearing with water just barely before it continues to sag back into the puddle underneath her cheek-

Wait. Her hand can reach her face.

It is no longer stuck in its original strap, locked at her side next to her bleeding torso. One of her hands is free, and it is not only like a gift from god himself, but almost like a sign that this isn't her time to die. This gives her the time and chance to fight back. She reaches across her body to grab a ten blade on the cart, she winces at the pain she gets from moving but follows through with her actions despite. Fixing it in her hand accordingly to hide it is the most important step. It can't be too obvious that she has it, nor that she is trying to hard to conceal it. She then slithers her hand back into its wrist strap, and begins to patiently wait for her chance to shove it into whatever she can in his body to render him in pain. It was time to see if this messed up medical student was ready for a taste of his own painful medicine.

* * *

Brent shoves all the papers off his desk in a hurry, and sprawls the paper around the table. The lanyard with the keys lay on top of one of the corners like a paperweight. "I've never actually looked at these that closely before. We were told there was no need to know unless there was a case of emergency."

The paper is blue and white lines are all over the place. Lucifer's brain starts to hurt at soon as he looks at it. He spins it a million different ways and tips his head. "What exactly am I looking at here?" He asks.

"You see," Brent explains. "This is the whole school in one map. There are pages dividing by level, and this is the bottom one. It looks like the only entrance to the basement that hasn't been sealed is the one by the third laboratory. I knew it was for something, I could just never figure out what-"

"Then let's go!" Lucifer says, practically dragging the man from behind his desk. Within seconds the both of them are sprinting down long hallways, skidding and sliding at the corners as they grow closer and closer to their destination. The devil has never recalled perspiring before, not even when surrounded by hell fire. But something about this urgency is causing his suit to feel tighter and his strides more desperate.

The door is solid grey steel with no window to peek within. Lucifer could imagine the horrors inside, and begged for Brent to find the proper key on his lanyard of what seemed like a thousand different ones.

"Chloe?!" His voice shouted at the door in hopes he might be able to reach her. Brent tries another key in the small opening and mutters a swear under his breath as it doesn't fit. Lucifer hangs his head against the door, and allows his fist to rest on the door in despair and frustration.

"Lucifer?" A small voice cries out, and Lucifer is just barely able to make it out. Hope begins to rise within him and a smile of partial relief spreads across his face. But reality quickly broke into the moment as he hears a sound of snapping from his side of the door. Looking down at the lock, there is a key withing it, but the other half of the key in Brent's hand.

The only way to get her out from this side was that key. The very key that is now split in two, one half of which is no longer able to be reached.

"God-fucking-dammit!" Lucifer shouts in anger, grabbing onto the door handle and pulling and pushing against it as if that could make it open or magically jiggle the key into place. When it doesn't work, he can feel his anger rising. There still might be a way to get her out, but it has to come from the other side of this steel barrier. Just possibly this could work. "Chloe! Open the door!"

Before any answer can be given back, Lucifer hears stomping, and then two cries of horror. It sounds like two bodies are smacking against steel, and then pavement. Fear begins to take hold of everything left in Lucifer that hadn't already been overwhelmed. A large male scream rings out and seems to last a lifetime, and then it was back to silence.

"CHLOE!" Lucifer screams louder than before. "I heard a scream! What happened?" His screams are met with no reply. "Open the door! C'mon Chloe! Answer me!"

When all he can barely make out is a small sob or cry, he reaches for his phone and bypasses his plan to call Dan. He dials 9-1-1, because maybe just maybe they could clean up the debris he was going to leave in his path. Lucifer was about to do everything he could to get in, and he didn't care how it was going to happen. All that mattered in his blind rage, and all he could think of, was the girl behind this door and how badly he needed her.

* * *

Chloe could feel her eyelids growing heavy, but she fought against every instinct to fall back asleep. She needed to be awake and alert. Her legs were starting to feel awake, no longer paralyzed. That also meant she could feel the beginning of the pain in her beyond twisted time to waste, no opportunity to be missed. Knuckles on her right hand were turned white from keeping the knife balled tight into her palm. All she can hear is the sound of running or dripping water that had been present since she got here, and nothing else but her still heavy breathing and twitching body. But now, she can hear a door open and close and footsteps squishing on the damp ground. The steps sound like they are uneven and heavy, like someone traveling down stairs. Making note of this for her escape, but it almost gets lost when she jumps at the sight of Thomas rounding the corner.

The time was now.

Thomas makes his way to the table with papers. He lays them out before sitting in his stool and facing Chloe. He holds up a paper with a medical drawing on it, and begins looking at it while explaining. "You see this Chloe, this is a picture of your kidney. It is one of few organs the body can live without. Everyone usually has two, however you can live with one unless it is infected. Tonight, we are going to remove one, see how it goes, and then remove the second. I will make a small incision on your lower abdomen, and we will proceed from there-" His face becomes distracted when he looks back at Chloe, and his eyes become confused as his eyebrows furrow. "Why is there blood on your face?"

He stands up tall and moves closer to Chloe and she knows it is now or never, but waits for the right angle. Thomas leans in close, and the back of his pointer finger rubs its way down her cheek. Chloe unsheathes her arm and forces her arm upwards as Thomas lets out a grunt mixed with a cry. He begins to say right before Chloe pulls the blade out, he drops to his knees and Chloe uses her free arm to loosen the cuff around her left arm. Taking only a moment of preparation to brace herself for the oncoming pain, she launches her torso forwards. The pain is unimaginable, and all Chloe wants to do is flop right back down and not move like that again. Every urge is telling her to stop, but her mind pushes on. She unstraps her good foot, and the ankle that looks like something out of a horror movie.

Swinging her legs around the table she knows Thomas is beginning to get up. "You bitch!" He yells and just before he can twist his torso around to face her, Chloe grabs for the blade again and this time swings it down in between his shoulder blades. It is now stuck in that place located where you always seem to have an itch but the angle is too harsh to reach with your hand s over your shoulders or across your back. If he can't pull it out, it can buy her valuable time. The leaps off the table, but as soon as weight is placed on her ankle, her body gives out and she lands hard on her elbows. With a frustrated cry, she continues moving. If she can't walk out this hell, she will drag herself out. One arm goes forwards, and pulls her body to it before switching arms.

Slender and chilled fingers wrap around her bad ankle, and pull backwards. The discomfort she feels causes her to become slightly winded as she is pulled back. Flipping her body from her stomach onto her back, she is now trapped as Thomas has made his way on top of her. His thighs have pinned her legs together tighter than if they were wrapped in duck tape. Thomas attempts to grab her wrists, but Chloe punches him square in his jaw. Both of their arms become twisted in a flailing battle of limbs, and Thomas's nails rake their way down Chloe's face with ferocity. Chloe lets out a shriek in surprise and anger, she is done being pinned to the ground. She reaches her arm out to grab the table of the rolling gurney, and pulls as hard as she can downwards and towards them. It falls over quickly and straight onto Thomas's back, pinning him momentarily.

Chloe tries once more to stand and begins hopping and limping towards where the stairs she heard before were. Sweat from the pain and effort is dripping down her forehead and spine, and her shirt feels glued to her back. Pausing right before the first step to catch her breath, she takes in the daunting task before her. But she can see the end. The door that will lead to her freedom. Pulling at her flimsy and bloodied gown, she pulls her bad leg up and places her full weight on it while grabbing the railing and leaning over it dangerously. By placing her weight both on the injury and trying to place some on the metal bar she might just be able to make it up all the way. As muscles begin to tear, she slowly ascends the stairs with grunts and small cries.

Then she hears everything she had been imagining since she woke up in this dreaded place. "Chloe?!" A voice yells from beyond the door, a voice with an accent that he had once described in a way that was so full of himself. She could still hear the comment, " _I could read the phone book and any woman would be enthralled"._ Right now, that was exactly what she wanted.

"Lucifer?" She shouts.

The door seems to rattle and shake and she can hear Lucifer shout profanity before continuing. "Chloe! Open the door!" Lucifer shouts with panic.

A disgruntled Thomas makes his way around the corner, and takes the stairs two at a time. His footsteps pound behind Chloe and echo in her ears. Chloe only makes it up two more stairs in an effort to reach the top. She can feel the doorknob within her grasp as Thomas reaches her. He grabs at her torso, and Chloe knows it her next move will mean starting over and placing herself further from Lucifer, but she battles that it might just be worth it. While he pulls back on her waist, she shifts all her weight back into him, and they both fall back to the bottom of the rail. They are both letting out small screams as they tumble and flip once if not twice. She lands on top of Thomas and she can hear a crack in which she hopes is his ribs. At this point, all she hopes is that is isn't another injury of hers. When she rolls off of his body, the sight before her makes that old bile want to crawl back up.

The ten blade was still lodged between his shoulders when they had fallen.

And the landing only pushed it through any flesh it hadn't already crossed.

Now it was Thomas who was twitching on the ground, and screaming in pain. Chloe backs up against the wall by the staircase and covers her mouth in shock. She had forgotten about the blade, and although she wanted away from Thomas she had never imagined it like this. No intention to kill him was ever in her plan, she only meant to harm him to distract him so she could escape. But as he lay on the ground before her, struggling to breathe, she realizes her intentions weren't what counted here when it came to what reality did.

 _What if he stops breathing all together?_

 _What if they are trapped down here?_

"CHLOE!" A scream from behind the door sounds. "Chloe what happened! I heard a scream! What happened?"

 _What if this isn't seen as self defense?_

 _What if I never see outside these moist walls again?_

 _What is keeping Lucifer from getting in?_

 _What if I can't make it up these stairs to help him in opening the door.  
_

"Open the door! C'mon Chloe! Answer me!"

The cold damp floor causes Chloe to begin to shake again, and she can no longer stare at the sight of Thomas writhing in pain on the floor. Her mind still wandering in what if's, she begins to try and distract herself. Looking to her other shoulder, she is faced to look at these dreadful stairs again. Just above her is her true love, trying to rescue her just like she hoped he would. But it seems like it is too late. Chloe opens her mouth to answer, but only a sob comes out. Rendered tired and distressed and no longer needing an immediate escape from her captor, she accepts defeat for now. Fighting against her eyelids is pointless, and she allows her tears to continue as she shuts her eyes and feels her body involuntarily fall to the floor. Feeling nothing as she hits the ground, her last thought is of the man behind the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Whenever Lucifer's primal instincts took over, all he was able to see was red. Like he was wearing sunglasses that were tinted, affecting everything he saw. This heat seemed to run throughout his entire body, and locate primarily in his head. It felt like power was running through his veins, being carried everywhere and radiating through his confidence. Only moments ago he had told Brent to go meet the police outside, giving him privacy to begin his attempts at getting in. Taking slow perfected steps backwards as a preparation, Lucifer thought to himself that the door was coming down one way or another, and he took his first steps towards ramming it. Knowing his effort was in vain before he even connected with the door, he accepted the anger that rushed through him as his shoulder hit the steel first and he felt it dislocate directly perpendicular from its socket. It didn't cause him any pain, it felt more like a prick.

In a blinding fixation, his transformation completes. Make no mistake that if anyone saw him now, their spine would be chilled to the bone. To say his skin was crimson would only just scratch the reality of the color surrounding and empowering him. His hand felt rigid as they made their way into a fist, and he could feel his toes curl. Something about the way he felt when he was like this, power rushing through him so fast that it was almost like a comfort to him. A reality that couldn't be escaped, but yet something he would never want to be rid of. Lucifer had fully welcomed this part of himself, accepting that there was no need to change his true identity because it made it who he was. Sure, he didn't want to look like this all the time which is why he covered it with his other persona and more pleasing face. But to him, even this hidden portion was beautiful. The red and black eyes resembling the very fires in which he calls home, and the horns of sorts in various ways on his skin.

It's like his brain had been at war with himself over this past month with Chloe. While a part of him wanted to just show Chloe his true self, another wanted to hide it from her. If he showed her, she might reject him, or be afraid. Normally when people stare at Lucifer in this form, the looks of their faces look like they are about to be hit by an oncoming train. Lucifer loves that reaction, it gives him a sense of entitlement and dominance. But Lucifer's dreams had been haunted with Chloe looking at him with the same expression, and it no longer felt empowering. It felt like an overwhelming sense of guilt, hurt, and regret. If there was one person he couldn't stand to let down or hurt...it was Chloe. Lucifer chuckled at the irony that in order to save Chloe he has to use the side of him that he never wanted to use around Chloe.

 _God works in mysterious ways..._

Grabbing the handle on the door, he allows the heat within his body to flow into the steel knob. Closing his eyes, he give away everything he has within him and allows the sound of steel cackling and melting to fill his ears. The door also begins to heat and melt away, the drops creating a metallic puddle at the bottom frame. When Lucifer opens his eyes, nothing else stands before him. Relief washes over him as he quickly is returned to his regular self. Allowing his feet to carry him at the same pace as his heart, he races inside the frame. Along the way, he is ignoring all possible danger from the metal around him or what lies within the darkness, for at the bottom of the stairs lay his love.

Chloe was not as he had seen her only hours ago. Her face was bruised, her eye swollen beyond belief. Lucifer makes the quick assumption that someone must have hit her quite hard, and he can feel that rage creep back into him. She was no longer wearing her blouse he remembered, but rather a hospital gown of sort, the whole thing covered in sticky red blood. Her body is slump against the first step and Lucifer throws himself to the floor, snaking his arms around her waist. Pulling her close, his first instinct is to check for a pulse but he ignores it for his stronger instinct. Feeling reassurance at finding her, he places his lips upon her forehead. Lingering there for as long as he can, Lucifer shuts his eyes in the moment, he begins savoring it. Letting himself take in a breath he hadn't been able to in all his worry and fast paced investigating, it fills his lungs in contentment. Breathing out, he opens his eyes and tears himself away from her momentarily, immediately feeling the absence of her skin as he lifts his lips from her.

As his fingers find their way around her wrist and neck, her body temperature gives him a shock. The woman in his lap feels like a literal ice cube, and he now realizes why her lips look almost blue. As he tries to find her pulse, Lucifer can't tell if he is listening to her weak one or his powerful one. Examining her closer, he realizes there are claw marks down her face like someone had scratched her. Scanning downwards, he moves the gown ever so slightly and the sight before his makes him want to punch something while simultaneously throw up. A large and deep gash is spread across her abdomen, and is only barely held together by small staples, and not even medical ones at that. Actual metal staples protrude at sickening angles as the wound is still leaking blood, gushing out at a rapid rate. Her long legs have countless bruises upon them, leading down finally to an ankle looking twisted in a way out of Lucifer's imagination.

"Chloe? Chloe? C'mon Chloe?" Lucifer shakes her lightly, hoping to wake her from her unconscious state. Who knows how long she has been under, or why. Hoping it hasn't been long, he cries out "You can do this Chloe. Come back to me. Fight Chloe!" His own voice begins to break as he takes in all of her injury's as a whole. He can't tell if her chest is rising or falling, and he could be holding a dead body in his hands right now. She looks like most people would in their grave, like those girls before they were burned and left in an alleyway. Lucifer's father could very well already have her angelic soul, leaving him without his favorite Detective. Holding her like she is labelled as a fragile box, he looks up at the sky, cursing loudly. "Chloe..." Touching her lips with his fingers, he whispers a small "please," much like he had the night she touched his scars.

To his surprise, her eyelids just ever so slightly flutter.

* * *

"Chloe..." she can hear her name in the darkness, like it had latched onto her. A plea, telling her to come back. "Please," Chloe hears, the break at the end of the word sounding like shattering glass. Much like something falling apart with no chance of repair. Despite the pain, and every part of her telling her to slip back under, Chloe tries to force her eyes open. The effort feels useless but she continues anyway.

The sight before her reassures everything she has ever believed in. Lucifer is here, in this figurative hellhole. Just like she knew he would, Lucifer found her. It seemed like someway, somehow, he always found her.

"Chloe!" He cries at the sight of her, and a smile makes its way over both of their faces. All at once, it is his breath she can feel on her skin. It is his warmth she feels wrapped around her. Reaching up a weak, shaking and unstable hand towards Lucifer, all she wants is the taste of his lips on hers. Picking up on what she is trying to accomplish, Lucifer slowly leans in. There is hesitation in him, something unlike what Chloe has seen with Lucifer and other girls. With her, it is cautious. Both of their lips hang in the air without touching, both of them asking silently for permission to touch. As if something as simple as a kiss could change everything,

His eyes shine into hers, and her into his. Straining every remaining healthy muscle in her arm, Chloe extends her arm up through his shadowed chin, and into his silky hair. Spreading her fingers wise, she applies the lightest pressure downwards towards herself. "Kiss me," she whispers.

History of words strung together make kisses much like this sound explosive. What this really was would have been better described as magnetic. An attraction so strong, nothing could pull them apart once connected. Lucifer quickly lost all the restraint he had left, and Chloe had crashed into him. Eyes closed, and tongues swirling, his strong hands held her to him. Exploring the toned surface area of her back with his rough hands, Chloe used her other hand to blindly explore the area around his firm chest.

Lucifer made the first attempt to break free, but Chloe was desperately clung to him as if letting go meant falling. Something about this moment was making her forget about her pain and sadness. Something about this moment made it seem like light was finally found in the darkness. Something about this moment made it bearable to let go. The only uncontrolled factor was Lucifer, he was the something that was changing everything.

Lucifer manages to stop everything, his head snapping towards the top of the stairs. Chloe not only feels the absence of his lips, but the pain creeps back in as well. Stifling a cry in her throat, a sharp gasp manages to escape. A shudder takes over her body once again, shaking her wildly. Lucifer's attention snaps back to her, and his face changed into worry. His right hand finds the side of her face, cradling it softly.

"Chloe, help is here. Just hold on a little bit longer," Lucifer begs.

Suddenly, it feels like Chloe can't receive enough air. Like her lungs have lost the ability to function, and she begins hyperventilating. It's like someone is holding her tight around her throat, but the reality is that no one is doing anything of the sorts. Wheezing, almost as if she is choking on air, Lucifer's arms gently set her down. His face is morphed in horror, and he runs up the metal staircase. Leaving her momentarily, Chloe attempts to calm herself down despite the invisible blockage in her throat. Rejecting her efforts, Chloe begins coughing. Covering her mouth, she forcibly pushes oxygen out. Her lungs are like fire, and her body hates the jumping motion that comes with the cough. Covering her mouth, she tries to expel any leftover air within her. When her hand leaves her mouth, it is covered in wet crimson blood. It's almost as if this is the last straw, and Chloe begins crying out in pain and fear. Allowing another scream to happen, it isn't as frantic or loud but it still has power. It is quickly cut off by her already low supply of oxygen and her vision begins to cut out again.

 _Not again. Not again,_ she thinks to herself. _How weak must I look right now?_ Also crosses her mind.

As her vision is blurring, she is met with the faces of three paramedics. Their lips are moving, yet it seems like she can't hear a word they say. Almost as if they are fading from everything. Coughing yet again, she can feel the blood and spit mixture on her cheek, and she can also feel hands grabbing her everywhere. Her back becomes supported by a stretcher, and they rush her up the stairs. It is by now she is only hanging onto small glimpses as her consciousness cuts in and out. The nausea is back, and Chloe's breath is beginning to slow, but not in a good way. If Chloe thought she was fading before, she had no idea what was coming.

Even with the feeling of overwhelming death looming over her, and black overcoming her vision, and her ears no longer able to hear anything, and her body speeding across a hallway, Chloe latches onto two simple feelings. One from only moments ago when her lips had locked with Lucifer, and how great it felt to have him near her yet again. The second was a feeling of warmth climbing up from the hand dangling from the stretcher. Struggling to stay awake, she sees Lucifer has her hand. Running alongside the paramedics is her hero, keeping great pace. She focuses on him as they dash her through the long hallway. When they exit the building she is greeted to the most wonderful of sights.

Chloe sees the sun beginning to rise and spread across an orange sky. Many would think the color orange is ugly, and on most days Chloe would have to agree. But considering that only moments before, as she was locked in that torture chamber, she couldn't even think of this being a sight she would ever see again...it was like suddenly the color was beautiful. As her stretcher rises into the ambulance, she looses Lucifer's hand. That feeling of panic arises again, the one always accompanying Lucifer's absence. Her hand begins to shake and she closes her eyes, a small tear leaking out yet again. Something yanking her arm makes Chloe open her eyes quickly. Lucifer hops into the ambulance with her, his hand never faltering from hers.

"I'm never letting go, so don't you dare do the same," Lucifer demands.

Her shutting down body forces her to close her eyes, and Lucifer's words stick with her. Chloe quickly wonders just who's hands she is really in.

The doctors? or God's? or Lucifer's?


	12. Chapter 12

**"Everything changed me..." Love In The Dark -Adele**

* * *

The Intensive Care Unit in the Los Angeles Medical Center reeks of the smell of death and antiseptic. Currently, Lucifer's right knee is bouncing up and down as he sits in the plastic chair. The devil himself is sitting here in a hospital, waiting to see a saved innocent's life for the first time since they were separated.

His thoughts kept rushing back to those small intense moments in the ambulance. Even as he was holding her hand, begging her to stay awake, she had coded twice. Chloe's once bright blue eyes shut, and her body began seizing, attacking itself. The doctors had shocked her twice, and Lucifer had felt his own eyes water. His attachment to this human may have been impractical and un-explainable, but it was strong. Once out of the ambulance, the doctors literally had to hold Lucifer back from the doors. They wheeled her away behind thick doors, doctors shouting things that flew right over Lucifer's head. Nothing sounded good, and everything clicked into place including the lock clicking into place as they shut. His hand swung behind him and Lucifer had to sit down before he gave out. Lucifer had stayed that entire day in the waiting room, staring at the blank walls and floors. Waiting for any news, good or bad. Dan had arrived shortly after, with a skiddish Trixie as his second shadow. Together they all waited, no words needing to be said for hours, until Trixie could stand the silence no more.

"What happened to Mommy?" The child asked Lucifer. The words shattered Lucifer and Dan, both of them not wanting to answer. Their heads hung towards the ground.

"She was in an accident," Lucifer decided to tell her. Not meeting her eyes, he realized his answer wasn't a complete lie.

"Is she going to be okay?" Trixie asked also. When Lucifer couldn't even give an answer besides gawking noises of impaired speech, Trixie just latched onto his arm, hugging it with desperation. Lucifer didn't even mind or react. Should this woman die, she was leaving so many behind in her warpath. So many lives in which she had touched, leaving unintentional permanent scars. Tears slowly fell down the child's face, and Lucifer even took his thumb and wiped them away softly. The child in front of him was a part of Chloe, and until they would learn the outcome, he was going to treat Trixie with the utmost respect.

It took a full twelve hours before the doctor approached them all. Despite the long list of injuries he went through, he revealed that Chloe was in a stable condition. At the time, he had nothing left to lose and in relief Lucifer fell to his knees. His head fell into his hands and he allowed himself to fully breathe in and out. Trixie came up beside him and hugged him tightly from the side. The only issue was that Chloe was in the Intensive Care Unit, because of her injuries and because she coded twice. For now it was family only and despite his best efforts and arguments, Lucifer was denied entry. Forced to stand back as Dan and Trixie went first, Lucifer stormed out of the facility. He knew if he stayed he would do something irrational, so he forced himself to leave.

That night, Lucifer closed LUX to have a silent night alone. Even now, he couldn't remember how many bottles of alcohol he went through. Not that it had any effect on how he was feeling. Going onto his balcony, he stared at the night sky. Looking up at heaven, Lucifer muttered a "Thank You," to his dear ol' dad. Lucifer had received the call from Dan early the next morning. It appeared as though Detective Douche' had pulled a string or two and got Lucifer visiting privileges.

And now here he sits, his knee not stopping even as his hand tries to force it to the ground. Lucifer is nervous to see Chloe, wondering how she looks. Just because she is stable doesn't mean that she could have further permanent injuries not mentioned before. What if she is paralyzed and can never walk again? What if all the coding caused a heart failure in need of repair? Something told Lucifer he didn't want to know what that sicko Thomas had done to Chloe's interior.

"Lucifer..." The nurse struggles. "Morningstar?" Standing up, Lucifer instinctively smooths out his suit.

"That would be me," Lucifer replies.

"What is that? A stage name?" The stuck up nurse rolls her eyes, and places her key card into the scanner. The comment sends Lucifer's thought spiraling back to when Chloe had said the same thing. It was the first time they had met, and his fingers stroked the piano keys and her voice smoothly and calmly questioned him. The first time Lucifer saw Chloe, not only was he right in his assumption of seeing her naked, but he was also struck by her beauty. Blonde hair cascading around her shoulders, keeping herself closed off. Lucifer likes to think he has broken her high walls down, just like she has changed him. They were meant for one another since that moment that god placed her in his path.

The nurse warns Lucifer to stay back for a moment, and enters the curtain quickly. Only hours earlier a steel door was in his path. Now it was a simple curtain, and for that he was grateful. The nurse steps back and holds the curtain with one hand. "Chloe is just waking up, she is still heavily medicated. Do not do anything to upset her, or harm her. If she slips back under, let her rest. She needs it. We will be just outside the door," the nurse explains before walking away.

Lucifer sneaks one hand behind curtain and pulls it open just enough to make his way in. The hospital bed is surrounded by machines and cords, some of which are connected straight to Chloe.

 _Chloe..._

While Chloe looks better...it isn't much of an improvement. The bruise on her eye is finally blackening up, surrounding the area from her eyebrows right down to where he cheekbones begin. Eyes closed, Lucifer begins to continue his inspection of her before she wakes. Cuts are beginning to scab on her arms, and thankfully most of her body is covered in warm blankets. Her ankle is left out in a thick cast. It already has a signature from Dan and a messy scribble from Trixie. Lucifer smiles at the lack of penmanship, and makes his way to the chair next to the bed.

Chloe's eyes begin to flutter open, but as soon as they seem to focus and stop spinning she begins to panic. The heart monitor spikes as her body seizes up as she lurches forward. A scream almost escapes her lips and Lucifer immediately takes action. He has seen things like this before in hell, traumatic pasts haunting people. Wrapping his arms around Chloe, he holds her tight so she won't fall apart. Her arms curl up around his bicep as her head falls into the space between her and his shoulder. Resting on it, she takes heavy breaths as she slows down her heart rate. After a few moments, Lucifer begins to soothingly rock her back and forth as he also pets her hair with his free hand.

"I...I...-" Chloe tries to speak. Voice hoarse, she swallows and tries again. "I thought I was back there. The smell...the cords...the machines...the feel of the bed...everything down to the smallest details. It was like I was right back in that basement for a moment there."

Lucifer sighs, not letting go. "It is called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," he explains, still running is fingers through her hair. "You went through something terrible Chloe, and you have ever right to be shattered over it." Squeezing her one last time, he begins to let go. Keeping one hand locked in hers, he uses the other to pull the chair closer to the bed. Chloe's eyes won't meet his as she slowly reclines her body back to where she was. One of her hands rests in a fist on her forehead, and she takes a few moments to breath as Lucifer rubs his thumb over her hand.

"I can't even imagine how weak I must seem to you right now, or stupid," Chloe says slowly. Lucifer's eyebrows raise as his chin shifts forwards.

"Excuse me?" He asks in need of clarification.

"I went off to pursue a lead without you because he made me think you were in danger, and then I got kidnapped. Tried to fight back and failed, and at the end of the day all I did was allow myself to get beat up and cause the death of my attacker," Chloe clears up, while simultaneously tearing up. "I was the damsel in distress yet again. Placing stress on everyone around me-"

"Chloe," Lucifer interrupts. "Stop." Looking perplexed, she finally meets his eyes. Silent, she waits for what he has to say. "Go back, what do you mean he made you think I was in danger?"

Sniffling, Chloe tells him. "When I found out who it was, I got a phone call. It was Thomas. He needed the evidence against him, and he said if I didn't meet him alone...then he would hurt you. I remembered that time I shot you, and how you bled despite all your talk about immortality. I couldn't place you in danger Lucifer. So I left you a single clue in case things went south. I met up with him, gave him what he wanted. But he tried to drug me. I fought him and used his weight against him. We fell through the glass windows, and all I can remember is the pain before I blacked out. When I woke I was in that basement, strapped to a gurney. Wearing a bloodied hospital gown and paralyzed from the drugs like the other girls before me. Thomas...he," it was growing harder for her to speak. "He...he tried to perform a surgery on me. When I tried to fight back..."

Words seemed to not be able to form and she began to hyperventilate again. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she forced herself to keep going. "I found out later he severed a nerve within me. But it didn't work, it was just damaged. The doctors say it might repair itself, they couldn't tell since they never saw anything like it. Then Thomas tried to repair it, and placed actual staples within me. After the pain, all I could feel was this numbness. Lucifer...I didn't think I was making it out from that place. I had fully accepted imminent death. As if it was a gift or a symbol, my hand wasn't as tight in its harness. I grabbed a scalpel and when he came back I stabbed him with it.

"I untied myself and tried to run. When my foot," Chloe points towards her plastered ankle. "When it hit the ground, I fell flat. Thomas grabbed onto my leg and I tried to fight him off. The blade was embedded between his shoulder blades as I made my way for the stairs. I could hear your voice," Chloe's voice begins to break. "He chased me, and I knew I wouldn't make it past him again. I made a split second decision to let both of us fall down the stairs. When we landed...the blade seeped all the way through. I can still see it. Thomas on the ground, his body seizing and shivering. I knew he wasn't going to make it, so I was forced to just sit there and listen to his gargling sounds. The cops informed me that he died down there after choking on his own blood."

"Chloe..." Lucifer tries to place into the conversation. Yet, Chloe continues on.

"I don't remember a lot after that point. It went black, in and out. What I do remember...is you. When I saw you I remember this deep desperation to cling onto you, like you were my savior and without you...I don't know where I would be. Lucifer, I don't know if I would have made it out of there. _Without you."_

Taken back by her words, Lucifer is left truly speechless for a moment or two. "What part of that makes you seem weak? All I heard was a girl who fought so hard for her life, even when everything including the odds was against her. You may have given up for a moment, but you fought until the end Chloe. You did everything you could, and now a child still has her mother to raise her. While I was waiting for you, all I could think of was the moments we've had. From the first moment I met you up to that moment in that basement. I hope you remember. When there was only a chance I would never see you again, all I wanted was to go back in time so I could've met you sooner. I want to know you for my whole life, and love you just as long. If there is a price to loving you, I'll pay it every single minute of every single day. Chloe, I've finally found my reason to be here on this earth. I've realized that at least here I can be your lover. If my father took you, we would be separated forever and I can't even begin to fathom that thought nor do I want to."

Chloe looks at the ground where Lucifer's feet rest. "Playing in your metaphor, how can you love me anymore after what I've done? A man is dead because of me. I'm no longer an angel, I have taken a life."

Lucifer stands up from his chair and walks over to Chloe's bedside. Bending his knees, he places his lips next to her ear. "Even the brightest of angels have inner demons. It was self-defense, and his soul was not innocent. Thomas will get what is coming to him, and yet your halo still remains. Blinding the darkest soul there is in front of you. Please don't ever believe that you are tainted, or less innocent. Chloe, your still a perfect angel to me," Lucifer whispers softly before planting another kiss on her forehead.

As his lips leave, he feels two petite hands lock behind his hot neck. Pulling him down, Chloe crashes her lips into his again and Lucifer smiles as they share another kiss. At first it seems unsteady. Then the kiss turns passionate, and fiery. It lights something within the both of them. Never before has Chloe felt so alive, especially after being so close to death. Her lips are dry and chapped while his are soft, the moisture leaking into hers. Her hands sneak beyond his shoulders and her hands grasp at his jacket and back. Lucifer bends lower and wraps his arms around her waist. When they break to inhale, it only takes a moment before they resume. Chloe's heart monitor is rising, while remaining steady. Lucifer's veins in his neck protrude as he focuses primarily on the woman in front of him, and how much of a frenzy he is sent into at the mercy of her touch.

When they break, their foreheads touch as both Chloe and Lucifer breathe heavily. In and out. In and out. Chloe lets out a small chuckle as she realizes not only are some of her arm cords, but she has also come dangerously close to ripping her IV out. Lucifer also manages a small giggle as he unwraps a cord or two.

"You are leaving aren't you?" Chloe asks.

"I wish I wasn't. I'll be back however. You just need to focus on healing my dear," Lucifer tells her.

"I'll try," Chloe promises.

* * *

All Amenadiel needed was proof. When Maze had told him that Lucifer's weakness was a mortal girl...he hadn't believed it. Keeping it in his back pocket as a final plan, he had only just begun to fantasize what he could do with that knowledge. Sure enough, as he followed Lucifer around for the past few days he had seen all he needed.

The devil himself was weak and vulnerable to this girl.

Amenadiel had tried everything. This next plan would not be approved by his father, but Amenadiel could take it no longer. Guarding the gates of hell wasn't easy. The job was not meant for him. Perhaps separating Lucifer from Chloe would be exactly the push Lucifer needed to return to his throne.

Whether or not the plan was morally right, Amenadiel had already made up him mind. This pressure was too much, and he would do anything to get it to go away. Plan B was just beginning, waiting to be executed. It was too soon to act straight away. Now all that was left do was wait for the proper timing, and begin praying for forgiveness.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Three Months Later/Part Two_**

* * *

 _You are okay,_ Chloe has to remind herself.

Every. Single. Morning.

It's like when her eyes open, they don't see her bedroom. All she sees is the damp basement in which she was trapped in three months ago. When her eyes open, she doesn't see Trixie at the edge of her bed. Instead, all she can envision is Thomas coming towards her with a scalpel. It's like her brain ignores the feeling of warmth under her covers and swaps it for the chilled air of that place. Some mornings, it takes a full five minutes to place herself back into reality. Many nights she has suffered through night terrors, practically screaming herself awake. Not even the safest locks on the door could make her home seem like sanctuary anymore.

What seemed even more puzzling was that it was not only Thomas haunting her dreams. Sometimes, she would envision herself at the bottom of the metal staircase. Looking up towards the stairs she would see a red figure, running towards her. But something made her feel as though she wanted distance from the figure, not closeness. Something about the approaching figure made her feel like she was in danger. The figure had horns, and burnt skin. His eyes...there was only one thing Chloe had ever seen similar to it. When Lucifer was threatening that girl oh so long ago, Chloe could swear in the nearby mirror that she saw Lucifer's eyes and face change. In the darkness of Chloe's nightmare, those eyes burned straight through.

It was almost like her dreams were telling her that Lucifer wasn't what she thought he was. Almost as is she should distance herself from him. If she wanted to play within his metaphors, then sure. Chloe did believe if Lucifer really was the devil that she should probably stay away from someone like that. But, all his talk about not being the root of all evil had really gotten to Chloe. Lucifer had told her a couple of days ago that he doesn't make anyone do anything. Everyone makes personal choices, and then blames them upon the devil. What if he really wasn't all that bad? With deeper thought processes however, she wondered, _What if he is showing up in my dreams as a creepy figure because I am afraid to actually be with someone again?_

Her last attempt at love had crashed a burned. It left deep scars, both physical and mentally. But something about Lucifer was different. These past few months had really allowed them to grow closer. Lucifer had stayed by her side throughout the entire healing process. Through thick and thin, through blood work, check-ups, and even physical therapy for her ankle. Not to mention, Chloe was required to attend court about the details of Thomas' death. It was an open-shut case from that point on, with little to no investigation. Still, bringing it back up was like cutting her open yet again. Lucifer was by her side through it all, making her smile with his little remarks. How could someone who says such nice things and sticks with her through so much be evil? Why was she still holding back?

"Mommy! Lucifer is here!" Trixie shouts from the kitchen. Within seconds she can hear Lucifer's footsteps approaching the bedroom. His sleek physique enters the doorway, his hip resting on the frame.

"What are you still doing in the bloody bed Detective!" Lucifer remarks, his hand flying up in confusion.

"It's a Sunday. It is my day off Lucifer. I intend to spend it in bed," Chloe argues.

With an eye roll, he replies. "You have got to be kidding me. Crime doesn't take a power nap, there has to be something we can do today!"

Throwing her arm over her forehead, she groans loudly. "I can't believe this," she mutters under her breath.

"It's a beautiful day outside. Not only is in only one degree above freezing, but it is also raining! C'mon out of that bed! We can go for a joyride and do some hydroplaning wheelies in a parking lot somewhere!" Lucifer exclaims.

"Lucifer, no. I have to help Trixie with a school project and then I intend to sit in front of my television and tackle all my PVR'd shows. I am way to many weeks behind on Law and Order."

Lucifer makes his way into the room without permission. "No no no! That sounds boring!"

"Wow, way to be positive about my plans." Now it is Chloe's turn to roll her eyes.

"Almighty then grouchy. I am POSITIVE that your plan is boring!" Lucifer stands his ground with his words as he sits on the bed near Chloe's knees. "You can't tell me you do this every Sunday. Where is the fun Detective?"

Jokingly Chloe replies while sitting up, "Have you ever really watched Law and Order?"

Rubbing his brow, Lucifer takes his tone down a notch. His eyes suddenly gleam as he comes up with an idea. It's like an actual light bulb lights up over his head, but this isn't a cartoon. "May I suggest a change of plans?"

Eyeing him up and down Chloe tells him, "You have my interest. Two minutes." Looking at the imaginary watch on her wrist, she has already begun counting the seconds, waiting for them to be over. Most of his past ideas were rash and stupid, so she wasn't exactly looking forward to this one either.

"You and me. Dinner at my place, seven o'clock sharp. You call the babysitter, and I'll pick you up in my car. Then we come back to your place, and I'll watch this Law and Order you speak of," Lucifer suggests.

After taking a few moments to fix the plans out in her head, she nods. "You know,'" Chloe reveals. "That doesn't sound completely terrible."

"Excellent," Lucifer confirms, placing emphasis with his accent on the "x". Sealing the deal, he reaches his hand out towards Chloe. Hesitation, Chloe wrinkles her nose.

"Just a date?" Chloe confirms, holding her hand back.

"Just a date. Haven't I earned that much from you?" Lucifer pretends to act hurt, using his other hand to cover his heart.

Chloe places her small hand in his, and shakes in up and down once with a firm grasp. _What did I just get myself into?_

* * *

There are three knocks at Chloe's door cause her to run out of her room, even with the last section of uncurled hair still awkwardly pinned upwards. There is still a burn mark on her left hand from the iron and she winces as she grabs the door handle. Muttering a swear word, she quickly looks around to make sure Trixie wasn't around. At this moment, she did not feel like putting any money into the swear jar. With the mentality that nothing had to be done if she wasn't caught, she pulled the door to her place open wide. Lucifer is not the man in the doorway.

"You look nice," Dan says in awe, pointing at her ensemble. Chloe knew she looked great, she didn't need her ex to tell her. Knowing that Lucifer would take her back to his apartment at LUX, Chloe decided her tightest fitting dress was the way to go. It was a little red number she had bought for an event that got cancelled. The dress ended just before her knees, hugging every curve on the way up to it's lace neckline. It didn't reveal too much cleavage, but Chloe still wouldn't want to bend over to far. If she wore this to her old high school, she probably would have been coded since it showed off her collarbone and shoulders quite nicely. This dress screamed adulthood, and sexy.

Chloe had done her make-up perfectly for once, the smoky eye bringing out the intense blue color. If Chloe could just finish curling the last two pieces before they reintegrated back into the heap that was her hair, she would look perfect. Well, besides the giant tension bandage around her ankle and the scars covering the rest of her body. Maybe she couldn't admit it right now, but she was self-conscious about them. Perhaps if she fixed the rest of herself up nicely, Lucifer wouldn't notice.

"Thank You," Chloe replies. "Both for the comment, and for agreeing to babysit tonight. The babysitter cancelled and I didn't know who else to-"

"Yeah yeah. I get it," Dan cuts her off. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"You really want to know?" Chloe questions. Once Dan nods, she finishes. "Lucifer."

His hands fly up into the air, and a part of Chloe tells her to flinch. PTSD from the incident was hard enough to deal with, even on top of the lasting ones placed there by Dan. Keeping herself still, she watches his reaction while on edge. "Seriously?" He almost screams. "He may have saved you from the basement, but they still can't explain how. That door was steel Chloe! Melting steel doesn't just happen. That man is dangerous, insane, and psychotic. I warned you Chloe not to bring that man around yourself or Trixie-"

"You know what Dan," Chloe fires back, this time cutting him off. She was done not being heard, tired of her opinion being stepped all over. "That man is caring, gentle, and funny. He stayed by my side when you were off drowning yourself in a bottle of alcohol or screwing your latest girlfriend. Lucifer has never done anything to me, just for me. His actions speak louder than your nasty words. And you know what, Trixie gets more excited when he comes around then she does when you come over. Lucifer is good to her. This is my life Dan, and you can't control it any longer!" Her screams fill the apartment. She regrets screaming while Trixie is home, but her bottled up feelings have been held too long.

Dan's face is horrified and shocked. Chloe simply turns around and into the kitchen. "I pre-made some lasagna for you two, and remember she isn't allowed the pop at the top of the fridge past eight, or she will be up all night." Heading back to the bedroom without looking back at Dan over her shoulder, she sees Trixie in the hallway. Chloe drops down to her level, wincing as she twists her ankle ever so slightly in the process. Trixie's eyes are surprisingly lit up. "Hey munchkin."

"Wow Mommy. You look beautiful!" Trixie comments, reaching out to touch the red fabric.

"Thank You!"

"Lucifer is going to be surprised at the sight of you!" Trixie cheers. her head drops but a sneaky smile remains of her soft face as she asks "Are you and Lucifer going to get married?"

Chloe's eyes grow wide as she gasps. "Um...uh...honey. I don't think so. Not right now at least. We are just going on a date. But your Daddy is here to watch you."

"When are you going to be back?" Standing up on her small toes, Trixie engulfs Chloe in a tight hug.

"I'm not sure," Chloe answers truthfully. "Who knows what could happen?" Her voice raises in hope Dan might hear as well.

"Have fun!" Trixie says.

There is another three knocks at the door, and Chloe sighs. Pulling out the last hair pins separating the last two pieces of hair she will never get to finishing, she runs her fingers through it, and bunches it in hopes of adding volume. Grabbing the pair of black flats from her room, she runs to the front door. with a smile, her hand hovers in hesitation over the door handle. Yanking it open with more power than anticipated, she is face to face with Lucifer.

One of his feet is crossed over the other, the tip of his shoe digging into the floor. He looks sleek, and intriguing as always. The pocket square is red, ironically the same color as Chloe's dress. Lucifer always looked presentable, but something about the way he looked right now was even more sexy. "De-tec-tive..." The name is slow coming out of his smirking mouth. "Someone is looking particularly seductive tonight."

Chloe's cheeks can't help but burn at the comment. "Thank You, you look amazing as well."

"I am aware. I clean up fairly nicely," Lucifer applauds himself. "You know, on top of the already fabulous job I do daily."

Chloe sighs at the size of his large ego. It was almost overwhelming. "Well what are we waiting for?"

Lucifer stands away from the door, offering for her to lead. Chloe steps out of her house, and locks it quietly behind her, with no idea of what the night lies.


	14. Chapter 14

Raving as usual, LUX was wild tonight. Slithering around the crowd like snakes, Lucifer and Chloe clasped their hands together and made their way through the craziness. Bumping shoulders and other various limbs with everyone else in the club, the crowd was jumping so high it seemed like waves in an endless sea. The music pounded on but even something within Chloe was grooving with it. ( **AN = Copy this into Google: watch?v=5hEh9LiSzow** ). The bass dropped and it was more like a frenzy within the building. Lucifer's hand escaped from Chloe's and she became lost within the light and sound. Welcomed in by the crowd, there became no escape. Closing her eyes, her arms seemed to raise automatically as well as the sway in her body.

Lost describes a feeling of panic usually, but this was different. This type of lost was like a freedom being given. This loss felt like bliss within her hips, and her brain was finally clear as if nothing else mattered. This loss was like being found, with no worry within her world. She wasn't thinking about her daughter Trixie, or her ass of an ex-husband Dan, or work, or an open case, or even Lucifer. This moment was completely Chloe's.

At first Lucifer had tried to reconnect them, but the way Chloe had looked with her eyes close was something he had never really encountered with this woman. Chloe seemed to be letting go, how could he interrupt that? Lucifer figured that if only for a moment, he would leave her. Something told him he had to remind Maze of something anyway. Heading towards the bar, he still kept an eye on the girl in the tight red dress.

"If you had told me I would be seeing your pet letting loose on our dance floor four months ago, I wouldn't have believed you," Mazikeen commented, her head tilted in puzzlement. "However, this music is terrible Lucifer."

"I am aware Maze, but it is what the new crowd enjoys. Remember that conversation we had about getting young people in here? We have to compromise. Besides, I don't think it is _terrible._ It's just not our usual smooth jazz or rock and roll," Lucifer explains. "And yes Maze, you are quite right about the Detective."

Maze makes a sound similar to a snort as she fixes the cleavage in her revealing outfit. "You are really rubbing off on her."

"Well, I have been telling her to let loose. You know, let her hair down sort of thing. She has just been so uptight since..." Lucifer's thought trails off, momentarily transporting him back to three months ago.

"Since the accident," Maze finishes for him. "Are you still blaming yourself Lucifer?"

Lucifer's head shakes and falls slightly. "I should have known Maze, I should have been there. I should have been able to figure it out sooner."

Sighing, Mazikeen begins to try and relieve his pity party. "You got there in the nick of time, just imagine what would have happened if you didn't. Chloe is alive Lucifer, you need to move on. Stop focusing on the should and start focusing on the now."

Lucifer nods in agreement. Hoping to change the subject quickly to avoid these nasty things called emotions, he begins to ask Maze about tonight plans. "You brought dinner upstairs already?"

"And re-stocked the vodka, considering this afternoon you drank most of it," Maze mutters.

"I am nervous Maze, forgive me for being on the edge. Besides, you know it has no effect on me anyways."

With an eyebrow raise, she leans in close. "Debatable. Are you ready to go steal her away?"

"I guess I should," Lucifer hops off of his bar stool, straightening out his suit by running his hands down the fabric. "Thank You Maze. Really. You've been so helpful and considerate over these past few months."

With a black heart filled with guilt and worry, Maze just simply thanks him for noticing and watches the man walk away. Amenadiel hadn't tried anything didn't stop the feeling that she was getting. Maze knew that she had granted that angel important information, and the possibilities of what he could do with it was endless. She hadn't told Lucifer it was her. Why should she if nothing has happened yet?

 _Yet..._

* * *

The lighting was dim in Lucifer's penthouse suite above the bar. Chloe's eye squint in the struggle to make out what is in the darkness. Slender arms stretched forward. "Can we please have some light Lucifer?" She tries to ask kindly, not even sure exactly where he is. A flash of sparks light along with a match, which is used by strong fingers to light candles around the room. When she can finally see, she feels fingers lace with her outstretched ones.

"Aren't you bright enough, Detective?" Lucifer whispers, sending a shiver of pleasure down Chloe's spine. With a gentle grip Lucifer lead her over to their table. The overlay was a red tablecloth of satin fabric. Like a true gentleman, Lucifer pushed in Chloe's chair as she sat before making his was around her left to his own seat. Stretching out his fingers, he began to explain the meal in front of them. "Tonight we are having a single Cajun Chicken breast, with three pieces of the hottest wings in Los Angeles, and topped off with a side of spaghetti noodles drenched in a mariana sauce of my clubs invention using only the hottest peppers around the world."

Chloe's eyes widened and a smirk took over her figures. Her nose burned at the smell of what she knew would be a delicious meal. "So spicy, spicy and more spicy?"

"Would you expect anything less from the devil himself?" Lucifer joked, sipping his scotch as Chloe already began to reach for her water to wash away the burning sensation within her mouth.

Her breath slightly heavy, she asks "Suppose I continue to believe in this metaphor you live in, what are some things I should know persay?"

"What do you mean?" Lucifer inquires.

"Well...on this earth we have vicious animals, terrible human beings whom murder others, and shitheads in all walk of life. What does your world fear?"

Sighing over the topic of choice hitting too close to home, Lucifer obliges to talk about it anyway. "I mean it depends on your perspective. I mean if we look at the angel's perspective then we have to fear the devil, demons, ghosts, and more. If we look from my perspective, we have to fear the angels themselves."

A snort left Chloe's nose without meaning to. Trying to recover, she reached for her own drink. "You believe in ghosts and demons?"

"The lord of hell is surrounded by demons, what isn't there to believe?" Lucifer argues.

"Fair enough point," Chloe says as she picks up her fork to peel the skin off the hot wings. "But what about ghosts? Those aren't exactly surrounding you since they are rumored to be between heaven and hell. A purgatory of sorts, you really believe in them?"

"Of course I do. They are very real. Just look at all the reports."

Another snort escapes Chloe. "And by reports you mean the fictional movies, the tampered videos flooding over YouTube and the ridiculous stories with no fact or truth?" Chloe laughs.

"Science can't explain everything Detective," Lucifer comments back, his eyes narrowing. "Have you never had an experience with a supernatural being?"

"Well interacting with you is like an everyday experience-"

"You have no idea," Lucifer interrupts, sipping his drink with eyes bulging.

"No. I have never had an experience with a supernatural being," Chloe explains. "And I don't believe I ever will."

"I guess we are all entitled to an opinion," Lucifer tries to finish.

"And excuse me here, but you said from your perspective that you fear angels. Why would you ever have to fear an angel? That to me sounds as ludicrous as believing in ghosts," Chloe asks, digging into both her meal and Lucifer's view on things.

"Angels...they...they sneak up on you. Despite their composure and mystical demeanor, you never quite know what they are capable of," Lucifer comments.

"You called me an angel once," Chloe argues. "And if you are the devil, do you fear me?"

Lucifer smiles. _She is no dummy when it comes to putting me both in an awkward situation, and just in my place in general,_ Lucifer's mind jokes. "Why yes. To some degree Detective, I do fear you."

"Why?"

"You have that very demeanor, and you snuck into my life before I knew it. You continuously surprise me with what you can do. Lastly...you...you..." Lucifer is clearly thinking of what words are next, but his ego is blocking him from saying it.

With a raised eyebrow, Chloe pries. "I what? Spit it out Lucifer."

" _You make me vulnerable Chloe,_ ** _"_** Lucifer admits, not meeting her eyes.

Chloe knows he rarely ever says her full name. It usually becomes replaced by Detective or another nickname. But lately he drops it once and a while, and it never fails to make something within her jump. It's just her name...yet it means something so much more between the two of them. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I can let my guard down around you. I can let the walls I've built crumble without a second thought. With anyone else I would be struggling to rebuild as fast as I can, yet with you it feels like I don't have to. It's like all of a sudden I have the courage to be seen as something other than the worst person or disappointment. It's like instead of running away from change, I'm running straight to you. It seems impossible to comprehend or explain but, this feeling I have towards you is like freedom," Lucifer explains.

There is a long silence between them. Neither of them even touch their meals or utensils. Lucifer's last words hang between them, filling up every empty space within the room. After a moment, Lucifer's hand shoots quickly out towards his glass. Chloe's also shoots hers forward, covering his. Their fingers interlace, and Lucifer looks up at Chloe puzzled.

"I feel the same way Lucifer. I believe that maybe, just maybe, _you also make me vulnerable_ ," while revealing this, Chloe tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear. When she looks up at Lucifer, the only words in his mind describe her beauty. Resting his fork on his plate, he realizes that both of their are empty. It felt like time was coming to a close, and something about that just didn't settle right.

Almost like a light bulb went off behind his eyes and brain, Lucifer wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin before throwing it on his plate. Standing up sharply, he holds out his hand. "Would you care to dance with me Detective?"

Looking at his hand and torso up and down, Chloe sighs. What is she going to do? Say no after what they both just admitted? Deciding to go with the other avoid-er, she admits, "I'm not exactly graceful on my feet Lucifer."

"You won't have to be when you are with me," Lucifer promises. Reaching for a remote with one hand, he points towards the speakers.

The loud speakers begin to play the old, soft tune. **Wise men say...**

"You didn't," Chloe exclaims, trying to hold in her laughter. "Elvis Presley?"

"I promise," Lucifer begins, setting the remote down with a shocked expression. "I didn't know that was going to happen," beginning to chuckle, the song played on. **Only fools rush in...**

Offering his hand yet again, Chloe accepts and stand. **But I can't help...** Chloe allowed herself to skip the regular dance partner holding, and just clasped her hands behind his neck. Lucifer let his hands rest on her waist as her head fell onto his shoulder. Eyes closed, the both began to listen to the music intently. **...falling in love with you.**

 **Shall I Stay?** _I want to stay like this forever,_ both Chloe and Lucifer's thoughts whispered. **Would it be a sin?** While Chloe thoughts told her yes, Lucifer just let out a small chuckle at the irony of the lyrics.

 **If I can't help falling in love with you.** **Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes, somethings are meant to be.** Lucifer was using this moment to memorize everything about Chloe, the lyrics only adding to his deep feelings for her. Capturing this moment seemed like something impossible to avoid. Two hearts beating as once as they are swaying left and right, turning in a small clockwise circle. This unplanned moment would be one neither of them would soon forget.

Nearing the end of the song after minutes together, Chloe leans upwards again. Looking up at him thanks to a height difference, she intertwines her hand with Lucifer's. **Take my hand.** Lucifer's eyes shifted from their hands to her face once more. **Take my whole life too.**

Rising slowly onto her tip toes, Chloe begins to close her eyes again. Her breath and movements unsteady despite the slow speed. Lucifer begins to lean down, his eyes also closing. Their lips meet in a fiery fashion, the spices lingering on their lips and breath. The pressure between them is as strong as their attraction to one another. Much like the first of their kisses months ago in the hospital, Chloe runs her fingers through his hair, never getting tired of the texture or length or feeling. Lucifer uses the full length of his arms to draw her body closer to him. Sealing away the space between them made everything hotter around them, including the room.

Remaining like this long after the last words to this tune play out, both Lucifer and Chloe are in a state of complete bliss.

 **For I can't help, falling in love with you...**


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the terribly long wait. I had dance as well as finals at school and could find zero time to write. However it is up now and I hope everyone is still interested in continuing and thank you for all the support you give me. It always helps. Keep commenting and spreading the word because I think the end of this chapter will raise your interest once again ;) Till next time little devils ;)**

* * *

The surface beneath Chloe was not only warm and soft, but also it made her feel like she was floating on a cloud. The covers around her were silky and curved to her every edge, engulfing her to give her warmth and the feeling of serenity and safety. Sliding her hand along the mattress, she feels nothing but empty space next to her. It is like every regular moment when she wakes up in her own bed.

But when Chloe's eyes open, she knows this environment isn't one she would find at her own home. Sitting straight up in the bed, she knows this feeling of mental loss is as foreign as the feelings of not knowing how many drinks she had last night. _Where am I?_ The sheets on this bed are a burgundy red, and the flooring is a dark laminate wood. Brick and sleek walls surround her, the sun pouring through the window blinding her temporarily. This was not her home.

"Rise and shine Detective! Rise and shine!" Lucifer's voice shouts from an unseen location.

Chloe quickly pats herself down, and realizes she is only in her undergarments. Eyes scurrying, she can see her dress and heels on the floor. Her thoughts are running in twenty different directions, all of them pointing to nothing good. Patting down herself in a matter as if she has lost something, she throws the sheets to the side. When she stands the first thing Chloe sees is the master bathroom, and she makes a break for it. Slamming the door behind her, she sinks to the floor. For some odd reason, every part of her body aches. Like her muscles and bones just got back from miles of running, like her body just took a tumble in the dryer. Drawing in a breath and shuddering to push it out, Chloe tries standing again.

Just like that...the pain disappears. Using the counter to hoist herself up, Chloe becomes face to face with her bed head. "Ew, oh god why?" She exclaims poking at the thousands of stray hairs. Of all the mornings recently Chloe could fully admit to herself that this was the worst one of far.

"You know God doesn't give a shit about how bad you look this morning Chloe. However, I would love to take a peak. Can't be any worse than what I imagine Detective Douche's to look like at 5am. But if you would really like you can borrow any of my many combs from the drawer on the left. I have breakfast ready for you when you are done."

Slender fingers curling around the handle, she soundlessly slides the drawer open. Her eyebrows quirks up as she wonders what kind of man needs more than one comb, let alone the five she is looking at. Sliding a sleek black one out, she goes to work on her blonde locks. As her arm rises she finds herself drawn to the discolored lines on her abdomen. The ones put there not by choice, but by fear and a lack on control over a serious situation. The edges of her fingertips trace the lines, tickling the skin. A small gasp escapes as she finds it is still tender to the touch. The doctors warned her that because the cut was so deep and because a nerve was partially severed that this area would always hurt to some degree. Something about such a small portion of skin made her feel extremely insecure and wanting to hide.

It was while she was thinking of this that she remembered that her body was still only sporting her undergarments. With panic Chloe asks, "Um...Lucifer? Where are my clothes?"

"Don't you remember? Then again you did chug back quite a lot of booze last night, do you remember anything?" Lucifer asks, though the way he is talking makes it sound as if his mouth is full.

"I remember dinner...and," her hands press against her forehead as if that might help. "...and talking and...OH I can remember dancing with you but not to much after that." Chloe admits. "Did we? I mean did we do the? Um..."

With a small laugh Lucifer finishes for her. "Did we go all the way? Did we do the nasty? Get it on? Hit that-"

"Please stop and just answer the question?" Chloe shuts her eyes tight, not wanting to know.

"You can relax dearie," Lucifer answers. "I did not violate your body in any way. To do so would have been wrong considering you were so intoxicated. Your clothes are in the corner of the bathroom where you took them off right after you threw up last night."

Looking to her left she sees the red dress and shoes and slips them back on with ease. Stepping out of the grand washroom to the sight of Lucifer on the bed, a smile creeps across Chloe's face.

"Join me?" He asks with a smile, holding out a single slice of buttered bread.

* * *

"You know even though I can't remember most of it, I had a really nice time," Chloe admits as they both stand within close proximity to one another in front of her door.

"You know I quite liked the sight of you waking up at my place, maybe we could do it again sometime," suggests Lucifer as he clasps his hands together behind his back.

Raising an eyebrow, she truthfully admits, "I would like that." Looking into his eyes she can almost see a repeat of last night in their future. Maybe it was just a fragment of hope that what they had was too real to end, but Chloe felt addicted to this feeling between them. Unblinking, she slides her right hand up his suit jacket. As tight as it is, it does not hide much as with it she can still see how fit this man is and her fingers can feel every line upon him. When her hand reaches his neck, Lucifer quietly whispers "Detective," however her hands do not stop moving. Closing any spaces within them once more, she allows her feet to lift her the extra inch to be in line with his lips, where she hovers. Chloe leaves Lucifer to make the final push, this hover allowing for permission. All Chloe has left to do is close her eyes and hope for this moment to complete itself.

Lucifer looks past his eyelashes and down at the gorgeous woman before him. Her gentle touch is at the back of his neck, pulling him closer. The tickle of her upper lip touches Lucifer's own lips and he can feel the regular fire within him growing. Raising his left hand, Lucifer wraps it in her hair also pulling closer so they can finally meet. While they are kissing Lucifer can't help but think how wonderful this woman was in front of him. If you would have told Lucifer months ago that this woman standing before his piano asking him questions about a murder right outside of his club's doors would be in his arms as his own, Lucifer probably wouldn't have denied it. But he would have imagined something sexier and naughty, and something that would allow him to be emotionally dis-attached from his life through her. Yet, this was so much more. Though they truly hadn't connected in that way, this was almost better.

 _Am I really thinking that this relationship is better than sex?_ Lucifer reflects. The answer was yes, and he realized just how far he has come. Just how much Chloe has changed him, for all the better ways. Gone was the man who needed to have multiple constant side chicks, replaced with the man who could imagine himself settling down with this woman. What was between them was something so much more simplistic, and thrilling. Lucifer never knew what was coming next but the excitement was always present. It was a constant feeling of what he could have only imagined before as what heaven would be like. During the first investigation they had ever done together, he had told Chloe that there was no denying the connection between them. Looking back now it was almost like foreshadowing, and the pinpoint of where Lucifer's life changed.

Unexpectedly, the door swings open on the scene. Chloe pushes herself off Lucifer and turns to the figure in the door frame.

"You have got to be kidding me Chloe," Dan says, anger apparent in his voice.

"Well hello to you too _Dan,"_ Lucifer greets him but before he can reach out his hand to shake or complete any other action, Dan's left fist connects with Lucifer's face. Chloe's hands fly over her mouth in shock and Lucifer loses his balance and braces himself for the inevitable fall.

"Dan!" Chloe cries out as she bends over to the man on the floor.

Lucifer adjusts his jaw until the popping noise allows him to know that it is back in place. "Bloody hell! What was that for?"

"I have no idea. How about for how late you are coming home? Or why you both look disheveled which leaves me to assume the worst? Or how about for kissing my wife in front of me?" Dan tries to explain, but his words don't seem to be articulated well enough and Chloe can just barely make them out.

"Ex-wife, and you've just proved why the ex is there Dan," Chloe fires back. "And what is that smell?"

The pungent odor was coming mostly from Dan, but Chloe's nose traced it back to the house. Running inside, the smell led her to the kitchen where what lay in the sink was a sight all too familiar. A mixture of what looked like an entire six pack of empty beer bottles mixed with puke. As Lucifer peels himself off the floor Chloe screams, "You have got to be kidding me Dan."

"What? What could you possibly be mad at compared to what I'm feeling at the sight-" Dan rushes back into the house, his hand gripping Chloe's forearm. "-of you and this lowlife asshole!"

"Coming from you?" Lucifer fires back before Chloe can stop either of them. "You are like living proof that God has sense of humor if he made something as ugly and repulsive as you."

Dan tries to take a run at Lucifer but as soon as his grip is lifted from Chloe, she turns the tables. Grabbing onto Dan's arm Chloe yanks him back to face her. Preparing her right hook, she slams it into Dan's face and his drunken body slams to the floor. Holding back a cry of pain Chloe shakes out her wrist. Looking down at the abusive, drunk man before her Chloe commands herself to stay tall and fierce. "I can't even believe you this time Dan. Your job last night was to watch Trixie and instead of being the father she deserves you turned around and showed her why we are no longer together. Instead of spending time with her father, he decided to spend his time wallowing in pity and alcohol. We are through Dan, which means I can see and do whatever I want without asking you for permission. Secondly, you are forbidden to see Trixie until you sober up. You should see yourself Dan," Chloe finishes. "You look like a mess."

"Do you even realize everything I've done for you compared to him? Why did I even work with him to get you back from that maniac when this is what I get for it? Why does he get all the credit?"

Chloe's eyes squint in shock. "Why did you even come and get me? Are you really asking that?"

"You are really showing how little of a shit you give about her Detective Douche'," Lucifer yells. "Your pathetic little mind might be telling you that you're still in love with her but your behavior reflects your cold dark heart. You never cared for her, and it is about time you stop dragging her down to your level because she doesn't deserve that."

As much as she appreciated those words, Chloe could already feel herself on the brink of losing grip on her emotions. "Lucifer, please stay out of this. Actually both of you please just go."

Dan picks himself up and touches his hand to his cheek where Chloe's fist broke the skin. Lucifer walks slowly towards Chloe. His face had changed from anger to compassion. He looked genuinely worried for her, his arms reaching out to touch her. Before Lucifer could actually reach her Chloe whispered. "Please go," her voice cracked. "I just need to be alone right now."

Lucifer's head fell, but he nodded. "If you need me, call me."

Just like that both men left the apartment. Chloe walked towards the door and clicked the lock into place. Trixie's face appears from around the corner of the far wall. "Mommy, why did you send Daddy and Lucifer away?"

Sinking to her knees, Chloe hangs her head for a moment. "Your Daddy made a mistake, and Lucifer was only initiating a fight. I had to end it before it got out of hand."

"It looked like it already did," Trixie laughs.

"You saw that eh?" Chloe chuckles.

"It was awesome. One moment I thought he was going to run at Lucifer and then the next BOOM! I'd never seen anything like that!"

"It was wrong of me to do," Chloe admits to Trixie. The little girl begins to walk towards her mom, a smile plastered on her face.

"Not necessarily Mommy. If you hadn't done it, what would have happened?"

 _How did I manage to raise such a smart kid?_ Chloe wonders. Shortly after, Chloe invited Trixie into her own bed for a nap that afternoon. It only took moments for both of them to be out cold.

Which was exactly what Amenadiel was counting on because the sooner they were asleep the sooner he could begin the transference. Standing at the foot of the bed his large black wings spread out across the entire span of the room. The edges of his lips curl up as he prepares to begin. "Now Lucifer, you will see just how close hell is to this Earth...and the woman you love."


	16. Chapter 16

_This place was like a maze made up of cells and doors covered in chains. These silver links were hiding the evil inside behind the simplistic looking door. Chloe walks slowly, unsure of her footing in this foreign place. At first she thought that the white pieces falling from the grey sky were snowflakes. However, the smell surrounding this area was one of fire and smoke and what was falling was a bunch of ash. It was funny to think of ashes like snow, but it truly was. Brushing the larger flakes off her shoulders, Chloe carries onward. Not knowing what he destination is or why she is even here.  
_

 _Her footing wasn't all that careful after all, as she easily trips over a large rock protruding from the ground. Soft hands hit the rough terrain and Chloe winces at the feeling of her skin ripping open. Sitting up, she checks herself over. Besides her hands being ripped apart she seems to be alright. What would really be great would be if someone turned down the heat in this place. Chloe felt like in a few moments she would have to shed all of her clothing just to cool down. Her leather jacket had already been left behind ages ago. Still Chloe walked on, confused still at where she was or what she was trying to accomplish._

 _When she squints into the void however, Chloe can make out a male figure within the darkness. Before she can even wonder who it is Chloe is faced with a laugh so evil and all too familiar. A chill makes its way down every inch of her vertebrae. This is the man whom she knew was corrupt but dropped the investigation anyway. In the long run it had cost multiple lives and threatened the safety of many more including her own, her daughter, and Lucifer. A man with a laugh that starts out like a wheeze before growing in capacity. A man Chloe thought she would never see of or hear of again.  
_

 _The man was none other than Malcolm Graham._

 _"I have to admit, I'm shocked to see you here Chloe," Malcolm laughed. "Did Lucifer drag you down here with him?"_

 _"What are you talking about Malcolm? Where am I?" Chloe demands._

 _Snorting, Malcolm simply answers "Chloe, welcome to Hell."_

 _It all seemed to click now. The heat, the ashes, the cells and doors. But what was she doing here?_

 _"Luckily for you," Malcolm continues. "I think you are just dreaming."_

 _"Why would I dream of myself in Hell? I have no desire of being here, or seeing you for that matter," Chloe spat.  
_

 _"Normally when mortals dream of themselves in Hell it is due to an Angel making them see things. It can be anything from a premonition to make the human think about their behavior and actions to using this as a form of torture that Angels can inflict upon mortals."_

 _"Malcolm, your talking like a crazy person," Chloe assured. "Do you even hear yourself?"  
_

 _Suddenly something within his dark eyes changes, and he quickly walks to where Chloe is standing. Chloe takes a few steps back, trying to put distance between the two of them and failing. "Unless," Malcolm begins, but he doesn't finish his sentence. Instead his brows furrow and that crazy laugh of his escapes his lips once more. Malcolm's hands curl around Chloe's left forearm and it burns her skin beneath. Crying out in pain, Chloe squirms under his grip but Malcolm's hands only grip harder. Holding her in place without any hope of release.  
_

 _If this is a dream, why was she feeling pain? Panic grew from deep within Chloe. Like the demon Chloe could now assume Malcolm was, Malcolm's eyes no longer held irises or color or anything but black darkness. Looking into them was simply frightening. "Unless what?" Chloe screams out both out of pain and curiosity at what exactly Malcolm wanted with her._

 _"The danger of placing mortal's in hell through dreams is that if they see a demon from their past...that demon can possess them in the real world. It can latch onto the soul, and fight for it's right to become human again," Malcolm explains._

 _Chloe's eyes grow wide. This has to be some kind of fucked up dream. There was no way this could be real, that Malcolm could actually latch onto her much less become alive once again. Her arm felt like the skin was going to come off any second. Like it was something much worse than a third degree burn. Malcolm shakes Chloe and grins evilly. "You Chloe," he finishes. "Have just become my ticket back to life."_

 _"No. You deserve to burn here for all eternity Malcolm. You killed innocent people," Chloe fights back._

 _"It doesn't matter what you think I deserve. No one can stop me now."_

 _Within this twisted nightmare, Chloe sees Malcolm let go of her arm and do the impossible. His skin turns transparent like the tortured soul he is, and all he has to do is simply walk through Chloe like a ghost. The only thing is that he doesn't exit the other side. All of a sudden, Chloe can hear Malcolm's voice within her head._

 _You're mine now Chloe, we are now one. And oh what I have planned for you..._

* * *

Chloe has to practically scream herself awake. Thrashing around at the pillows and blankets around her, she doesn't stop for at least ten or more seconds. Sitting up straight, her chest is heaving up and down. Her whole body is shaking like she is having a panic attack. Unable to catch her breath, for some reason she feels as though she can stand. However as soon as she does, Chloe's whole body hits the floor. Regret and pain floods the left side of her body that she landed on. Also for some reason, she finds her left forearm feels charred...almost like a burning sensation is running through it.

The fear grows within her again as she sits up straight, backing herself up against the nearest wall. Looking down at her left arm, it is covered in a serious burn. Blood is even oozing from one spot on it. Standing up with a scream, Chloe bolts into the master bedrooms on-suite. Switching on the tap with her other arm, she braces herself for the oncoming pain. The cold water runs out rapidly, and Chloe hesitates to place her arm under it. Giving up the notion that it can just heal on its own and knowing it could become infected, Chloe allows it to run under the water.

A scream threatens to escape but Chloe holds it back behind closed lips. The noise still echo's within Chloe's ears. Once the burn begins to feel slightly better, Chloe slumps to the floor of the bathroom. That feeling that everything in her body hurts was back, and she was feeling extremely weak. Somehow she no longer even had the energy to lift her head up or keep her eyes open. Snapping out of her daze, she realized she needed to bandage her arm quickly. Using the counter to stand, she digs in her drawers to find the first aid kid.

Wrapping her arm tightly within gauze, she realizes one layer may not be enough as it has already bled through. Continuing to wrap it tighter, Chloe thinks about what she just witnessed. There was no way any of that could have been real. And yet this burn was, meaning some part of it was true. But was all of it? Was Malcolm truly inside her at this moment? Was she going through a possession?

 _This is poppycock_ , Chloe thinks to herself. Her eyes however wander to her arm.

Something was definitely wrong. But before she gave in completely to this notion, she needed a second opinion. Chloe nonetheless knew she couldn't just ask someone like Doctor Linda or Dan about everything that just happened. But she did happen to know an expert, or someone who considered themselves an expert, on all things heaven and hell and generically bible related. But Chloe wasn't just going to tell Lucifer about this either. Forming out the plan on action, she decided she needs to just work it into conversation and keep everything in question form. Gather information but not give all the details yet. It was an interrogation technique but it could work in Chloe's favor if she can execute it properly.

Trying to catch her breath, she stares into the sink. Splattered in red, Chloe runs the tap water trying to flush some of it down the drain. Looking up at her reflection in the mirror above, something catches her eye. Literally in fact. Both of her eyes have red veins showing through violently. Pulling at the surrounding skin, she is repulsed by the sight of it. She could have sworn she didn't over wear her contacts nor had she been staring at technology for too long. Inching closer to the mirror she notices something in the reflection from her eyes besides the redness.

"What the hell," Chloe whispers to herself. When her eyes focus in on the sight, her stomach seems to perform a free-fall.

The reflection in her eyes is the same figure from her dream. Suddenly everything else in the mirror appears black and Chloe's face changes. No longer is Chloe staring back at her reflection, but his reflection is staring back at Chloe. Malcolm's face is glaring at her. His eyes are like knifes. Without notice or cause, the mirror forms a spider crack. The noise and action scares Chloe out of her daze and she screams yet again. Backing away from the impact, her eyes grow wide. Every part of her wants to leave this washroom but her mind is still preoccupied by the sight of Malcolm in the mirror. She tries to bolt out of the washroom, but she notices that the reflection within the mirror follows her movement.

Stopping in mid stride, she leans her upper body back into the bathroom. Malcolm is half leaning back as well. Stepping back into the washroom, Malcolm's shadow seems to follow her every move. To check things out for herself, Chloe raises her right arm and waives at her reflection. Malcolm waves back with a smile. Raising her other arm, Chloe opens her hands wide and crosses her arms into an X shape and back almost as if the motion will turn it back to herself or wipe away the image staring back at her. The image before her seems to be exactly like her own.

Malcolm's words now begin to haunt Chloe. _You're mine now Chloe, we are now one. And oh what I have planned for you..._

In an effort to stop scarring herself and leave this whole hallucination behind, Chloe runs to her closet. Quick changing, she slips on a simple pair of black skinny jeans and a army green shirt. Not stopping to grab a jacket, Chloe slips on her boots and sprints down the stairs. Almost slipping on the third stair, Chloe takes a breath. Peering into Trixie's room, she notices that Trixie must have went into her own bed during their nap earlier. The little girl is curled up within her blankets and sleeping soundly. At least someone was gaining beauty sleep around here.

Chloe swiftly pulls out her cell to phone the sitter, and begins to second think leaving. What if it was all just her imagination? What if she was crazy? She was beginning to feel a lot like she did while investigating the Palmetto case. If anyone cared to read the medication that she was on after her attack they would notice that there were some neurological side effects. What if this was just one of them? How was she supposed to expect someone wouldn't think he was crazy if she told them what she just saw?

However, there was no harm in inquiring information in case Chloe did happen to be onto something. After arranging times with sitter Chloe grabs her car keys. Now was not the time to doubt her instincts. Now was the time to find answers, or at least a clue as to what was going on. Getting into her car, she wipes away the small tears on her cheeks.

 _How weak you truly are Chloe,_ Malcolm's voice rings in her head. Chloe gasps in a breath, and tips the mirrors in the car towards her. Unlike earlier, she can make out every line of her own face. Sniffling, she turns them back out. If she hadn't felt crazy, by now she has practically convinced herself. Looking down at the gear shift, Chloe places it in drive. Settling her hands on 9 and 3 on the steering wheel her eyes focus on the road.

Malcolm's bloodied body is standing in the middle of her path. His figure is tall, his head slumped to the side. Eyes still black as night like within her dream he smiles. "It's true. I'm really back here..." Malcolm's voice trails off. The blood stains are still present on his grey shirt from that day in the warehouse. Taking in his surroundings he looks pleased to see the world again. Chloe's teeth grind against one another. Flooring the gas pedal, she aims for him. If he is real, at least she might injure him enough to get him back to jail. If he isn't real, then it shouldn't matter what happens.

He doesn't try and run from the car, Malcolm only stares down Chloe. His mouth opens and Chloe expects a scream but what comes out is much more foul. Something like a demonic scream. It pierces her ears and Chloe allows herself to push her engine to the limit. "I am not weak," Chloe mouths to herself in response to his earlier comment. Somehow small sayings like that helped within these high tense moments. Chloe still braces for a possible impact, and closes her eyes. No noise comes after a moment. No cracks are present on the windshield. Looking the the review mirror, Malcolm isn't present.

 _See? Nothing to be afraid of,_ Chloe attempts to reassure herself. Driving more like Lucifer normally would Chloe takes her corners wide and even skips a couple of lights. There barely seems to be any traffic anyway. Before she knows it Chloe has arrived at LUX. There is no other cars around so it is easy to park at this hour. Turning of the ignition, Chloe exits her car in a quick manor. Paranoid, she feels like she has to keep checking over her shoulder. Mentally, she felt like she was going to burst. But for now she had to keep it together.

Now was her chance to get answers.

* * *

Amenadiel hadn't intended for this to happen. The original plan had been to torture Chloe through her dreams and not stop until Lucifer agreed to go back to being the guardian of hell. But even Amenadiel himself had forgotten the possible consequences of his actions. However, it posed an interesting position for him. Hiding in the shadows as Chloe awoke, he saw how freaked Chloe was by the sight of her old enemy. Amenadiel knew that from this point on things only had the possibility to increase in severity. The hallucinations would grow, Chloe would begin to hurt herself and those around her. The power now within her even had the possibility to hurt the one she cared most for. Lucifer.

Not only would she be able to hurt him physically, but thanks to Amenadiel she could become emotionally weaponized against Lucifer. Only the angel who caused the possession could remove it that Amenadiel knew of. There had been rumors of another antidote but the angel had never seen anything else actually work.

Now the choice would be Lucifer's. One way, Amenadiel would remove the curse upon Chloe if Lucifer agrees to go back to hell. Another, Chloe would be left to be consumed by the curse and be doomed to hell where Lucifer eventually join her and have to live the with guilt forever at choosing himself over her. Or perhaps even Chloe herself could find a way to kill Lucifer and send him back to hell.

The possibilities were endless, and his plan was now perfect. Amenadiel smiled at the thought of being relieved of his duties of watching the gates. Soon the Prince Of Darkness would be reunited with his throne. One way or another.

Amenadiel made a mental note to thank Maze for the intel at some point. It wouldn't have been possible without her...

* * *

 **Authors Note: Thank You, Thank You, Thank You. I never expected to get feedback like this or as many as you readers have left. There is almost 100 comments on this story! Something I would've thought inconceivable when I started this. I've never been prouder of my work, and it doesn't even feel like work. Writing this story has always felt like a breeze. I haven't hit writer's block yet because everything about these situations and characters inspire me right to the finish. There is a lot more to come so please continue to spread the word and continue to comment! Love the support you always give. Hope you enjoyed the update and see you again soon little devils ;)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Chloe was sweating bullets. This large elevator seemed small to her in this moment, and she focused on her breathing. What was she going to tell Lucifer? How was she going to tell Lucifer? Would she tell him only a portion of things, or would his enchanting presence get her to spill everything? Wiping her forehead with the back of her good arm, she stares at the ceiling of the elevator. As many times as Chloe has ridden this never before did she notice the mirror at the top. Closing her eyes, she jerks her head back to face the ground. Not opening them yet, she realized it might be a long time before she ever wants to look at her reflection again. The ding rings throughout the empty space notifying Chloe that she has reached her destination. Yet her first thoughts include turning back and not coming back.

"Detective?" Lucifer's voice sounds out, and Chloe allows her eyes to open. The man is standing in the middle of his loft, a drink of his choice cradled in his left hand. Lucifer's eyes are filled with bewilderment and his eyebrows are flying off his face. "What are you doing here this late?" Chloe hadn't even bothered to look at the time. As whips out her phone to check and realizes why the sitter was so tired. The hour is in the AM, and well past any hour anyone should be up.

Chloe opens her mouth to speak to her defense but her words get lost as her eyes attach to Lucifer's physique. While still wearing pants unlike many of her encounters in this apartment before, he was topless. The grooves of hard work are across his abs, and he seems practically hairless. Every line is so clearly defined and Chloe would be a fool to not at least take notice. A sly smile creeps across his handsome face. "Have you come here to entertain me? Or are you going to kick me out of my own apartment this time?"

"Lucifer, I'm-"

"No no," Lucifer cuts her off. "That was rude of me. I'm sorry, I realize earlier was difficult and I probably only made things worse." There is sincerity in his tone and his eyes are soft. Resting his drink on top of the piano, he makes his way slowly over to Chloe. "Why are you here? And how are you holding up?"

"I'm not even sure myself. All roads just seemed to lead me here. Wait - Who are you and what have you done with Lucifer?" Chloe jokingly laughs. But a wave of dread washes over her at the same time. Already after a simple fight, Lucifer is looking at her like she is partially broken and in need of repair. How would he look at her if he knew what was really wrong? And if she already wasn't overthinking things another wave of uncertainty hit her. What if I am just crazy? What if I am so off and this burn just came from something else?

Lucifer's laugh fills the room. "Yes it would seem those sessions with Dr. Linda have really been paying off. She is...teaching me things. Like emotions and behavior not only of my own but to recognize it in others as well. Things like body language and observation and lately we have even been exploring my talents."

Chloe stares into this changed man and simply shakes her head. "What do you mean?"

"Oh you know," Lucifer chuckles. At this moment he looks like an excited four year old. His shoulders keep moving with giddiness. "The hidden desires. We are evolving it! We are working on a type of language through eye contact and what it can say about a person."

Taking several steps into the loft, Chloe stares up at Lucifer. "What are mine saying?" Chloe asks out of curiosity. Before listening to his answer, Chloe can't stop herself from looking over her shoulder to ensure she was the only one who got out of that elevator. To make sure no one had followed her, supernatural or not.

Lucifer straightens his posture and clears his throat as Chloe just continues to stare forward at him.

"Well to begin Detective, I would almost say that you are experiencing a serious discomfort. Not just that however," Lucifer begins. He blinks and refocuses. _Something is off,_ Lucifer's mind is telling him. He wants nothing more than to switch to his other eyes and check on her with them. At least if he activated his real devil eyes he would be able to see any entities surrounding her. He hoped there was none, but something was so different about the Detective in this moment. Lucifer felt a need to protect her but he couldn't even identify what from. "I'm detecting anger. I'm detecting fear Detective. Do I scare you?" Lucifer questions.

"You? No of course not," Chloe brushed off. "Why?"

"Because frankly Detective I wouldn't be surprised if you did. I am a scary person and you haven't even seen it all yet," Lucifer comments, grabbing his drink from where he left it and wiping away the condensation lines with his hand. Raising it to his lips Lucifer notices her puzzled gaze.

"I've seen a lot. Some of which I can't even explain. However, I've seen a lot of things tonight I can't explain," Chloe starts, and can no longer meet his eyes. Until she thinks of a proposition. "What if...I'll show you mine if you show me yours?" This would ensure she wouldn't have to come up with a fake case to support her argument. If he could finally show her the truth maybe she could tell him as well. Plus maybe she would receive the answers to so many unanswered questions. Looking over her shoulder once more to check for any sign of Malcolm, she peers back up at Lucifer.

"What do you mean Detective?" Lucifer smirks, thinking dirty thoughts as usual.

"Surely not whatever your immediate thoughts were. I'll tell you something that happened tonight that I can't explain if you can show me your worse side," she explains.

Lucifer hesitates. At least if he showed her, Lucifer would have the opportunity to check her over. Then she might even tell him what has her so spooked. But what if she became even more scared of what he could show her? Most criminal's have practically wetted themselves at the sight. When Lucifer saw the fear in their eyes he felt powerful and pride. But somehow Lucifer didn't know if he could stand Chloe looking at him the same way. "Are you sure Detective, you already seem quite agitated and paranoid. You seem to be checking over your shoulder every second. I don't want to frighten you."

"After everything I've witnessed I think I can handle it. I wouldn't see you considering it in your eyes if I knew you didn't think I could handle it," Chloe explains.

Lucifer quietly closes any remaining space between them. Looking down at her thanks to height difference and the fact she isn't wearing any heels, his left hand crawls its way up Chloe's side. Sneaking behind her hair, it lightly provides a guidance behind her neck in case she intends to flee or do something rash. If she wanted to see it, Lucifer would try and make sure he didn't hurt her. Not only that but he wished to ensure she wouldn't hurt herself. Or perhaps maybe the hand was a measure for himself to tell himself that there was no backing out now.

This was it. Lucifer was finally going to show Chloe his true self. There was never another moment in their time together that he had ever felt more vulnerable.

Pulling her closer in what seemed like a desperate last attempt to not fall apart, Lucifer crashed his lips onto Chloe's. Immediately throwing her arms up onto his broad shoulders Chloe also felt what seemed like an desperate attempt to hold onto this moment. Chloe couldn't ignore that what this felt like was fire. Not just metaphorically but literally. Lucifer's body temperature was rising high. Pulling him towards her, Chloe's hand found their way to the shadow of a beard on his face. Her hands glided down smoothly while simultaneously pushing him closer to her. Their lips moved so fast that every time they seemed to leave one another they both felt incomplete. So much passion was held in this moment, and if someone were to walk in on them they wouldn't even stop. Whoever that person was would probably blush but not them. This was something to pure to throw away with a simple peck. Slamming his lips onto hers, they already seemed to feel swollen but they couldn't seem to stop. Lucifer's other arm was behind the small of Chloe's back allowing her to lean back on his support. Their tongues were creating a dance too unique for Lucifer to compare to any of his other lovers.

Lucifer knew time was up, but she had just given him all the confidence he could ever need. He could only pray - no he wouldn't do such a thing - hope that she would still love the man she was just kissing. The passion they just shared allowed Lucifer to transition painlessly. Lightly pushing upon her hip to end things, Chloe pulled back. Lucifer's face grew serious.

Chloe would finally see Lucifer in his full form.

If Chloe had expected that the first emotion she would feel would be fear, she was completely wrong. Her fingers were careful as they lightly touched what was once mistaken for perfected porcelain. The skin was torn in place, bumpy and scorched beyond belief. His deep dark eyes seemed to scatter, not meeting Chloe's but she couldn't stop staring into them. The seemed like a black hole, deep and full of pain. But those eyes also reminded her who the real man was under the horns and frightening appearance. A man whom all life's struggles and fails were blamed upon. Like Lucifer always reminded her, he didn't choose for any of this to happen. Continuing to stare at him, she could almost hear a growl in Lucifer's throat which caught her off guard but the point was still relevant. While she could see why she should be afraid, she simply wasn't.

Lucifer stared down at her for a moment but couldn't bear to see it when he eyes would inevitably shift to disappointment or fear, so he looked just past her. He reminded himself to use this time while his eyes were red to his advantage to check upon her. At first glace he didn't see much. Until he saw her shadow shift. Behind her should have been a shadow created by the florescent lights, still or moving with her. Instead it was peeling itself up from the floor. Lucifer bent his eyebrows in confusion and continued to figure out what it could be. The figure grew darker and began to float just behind Chloe. As if being pulled from the wrists, the arms on this thing began to rise upwards. It hands were droopy making its appearance creepy. The arms however began to drop upon Chloe's shoulders. Crossing themselves near her waist like it was showing a possessive gesture at Lucifer. Feeling something deep within his throat, he forced more energy into his eyes as he growled slightly. The figure only opened it's eyes which were dark and not recognizable. This was no shadow or simple hallucination. The way it was clawing onto Chloe made it seem like it was a part of her. Lucifer snapped out of his form, his heart heavy as he knew exactly what was happening to her. But he needed more information which he could only hope Chloe would now give after he held up his end of the bargain.

"Oh my-" Chloe started but not wanting to hear his Father's name after what he just showed her, Lucifer cut her off.

"I know, it is absolutely hideous," he began. For some reason he felt the need to defend himself. Place back up the wall he had just stripped, ensure himself he hadn't just made a stupid mistake. "But to be fair I have been telling you this since day one. And it isn't like I chose this fate that made me who I am. It was all my Father's idea. I could still be this handsome all the time had he not cast me out. And don't even get me started on what you must think of me now. It's like a monster from your worst nightmares isn't it-"

Lucifer was cut off by Chloe touching his chest with a single hand. Her hand was cold but that wasn't what caught his attention enough to stop rambling. It was the gesture itself. How could she even want to touch something like him? It hovered over where his heart was and rose and fell with his breathing. Deciding to lighten the mood, Chloe decides to go with a lighthearted joke. "If I only loved you for who you were on the outside, we wouldn't be together."

Something about her acceptance of him made Lucifer release a breath he didn't know he had been holding. A laugh bubbled its way out of him and he felt like a weight had just been taken off of his shoulders. "I love you for who you are inside Lucifer. The _real_ you that doesn't wear a mask," Chloe continues. Lucifer's eyes begin to blur as he looks down at Chloe's hand and takes it into his own. A singular salty tear rolls out of his eyes and he uses his other hand to wipe it away quick.

"How do you humans handle emotions? They are so bloody inconvenient," Lucifer says quickly, brushing the moisture on his finger onto his trousers. Chloe looked at her hand within his. The warmth radiating from it made Chloe feel temporarily safe and comforted.

"You finally let someone in Lucifer. You allowed yourself to be vulnerable," Chloe explains with a bit of a laugh at his surprise outburst. "Thank you."

A moment of silence falls over the both of them. All that is permanent is the sounds of their breathing and their fingers intertwined.

"Your turn," Lucifer simply states.

Anxiety rises within Chloe. But if Lucifer could come forth, so could she. "I don't know how to explain it. It's crazy Lucifer," Chloe tries to begin.

"I saw something Chloe," Lucifer tells her. "When my eyes were red, I saw something. I know what is happening but I need to know everything." Lucifer places a hand on Chloe's shoulder. Nodding, Chloe tries to think where to begin. Looking down at her arm, she figured maybe that was where.

"I was sleeping after you left. In my dream I was in a dark place full of ash and death and...torture. In the place I saw Malcolm. It was like he wasn't human. His eyes were black as the night itself. He told me I was in hell. He cornered me, asking me what I was doing here," Chloe looks down at her arm. Ripping the tape keeping it shut clean off, Chloe began to unwind the bandage. "He grabbed my arm and I remember in the dream it felt like it was burning and when I woke up I had the burns. It wasn't just a dream-"

As soon as Chloe removed the bandage to reveal her own scorched flesh, Lucifer grabs her wrist and pulls her arm towards him. Examining it closer the burns are in the shape of a hand and not only was it burned but bruised as well. "Bloody hell," Lucifer whispers.

Continuing, Chloe goes on. "He told me an Angel must have placed me in a dream like a form of torture. But he said that a danger or side effect of doing so was that if the human within the dream met a demon that demon could possess the person. Malcolm told me I was the ticket back to life for him. I saw him walk through me and then I heard his voice in my head. His words are still sticking with me. His voice telling me that he has a plan for me. I woke up and fell out of the bed. I then went to the washroom and tried to wash my arm. When I looked up into the mirror I didn't see me. Lucifer, I wasn't my reflection. It was Malcolm. Every move I made he also made. It was like," Chloe's voice cracks. "I wasn't even myself anymore-" her sentence tails off, her crying making sure she cannot continue.

"Chloe-" Lucifer uses her full name, whispering it to her quietly. Pulling her wrist, his arms engulf her in an embrace. One hand kept itself behind her neck where he hair was. The other was preoccupied within its movement of rubbing up and down her back. Lucifer just gave her a moment to let it all out. Her shoulders shook violently and he could feel the dampness on his shoulder. He didn't care. Instead Lucifer was looking up at the ceiling, cursing at his dad. That was, until his brain latched back onto a single fact.

In order for a human to dream of the literal hell, it has to be a punishment inflicted by an angel. Narrowing his eyes, Lucifer feels the anger growing within him. Lucifer knew this wasn't an act to hurt Chloe. It was using Chloe to hurt Lucifer. "I'm going to fix this," Lucifer whispers in her ear softly. But inside his mind was screaming at him. He didn't know how to fix this, but he needed Chloe to believe he did. And technically Lucifer did have a lead on how to fix this. He had to confront the angel who did this. And something told Lucifer he already knew exactly who did this.

Amenadiel.


	18. Chapter 18

**"Take your eyes off of me so I can leave..." Love In The Dark -Adele**

* * *

Lucifer was beyond furious. This whole situation had his brothers flare all over it like a signature on a piece of art. But what Amenadiel was starting was war. The natural fire within him was growing out of control at the thought of Amenadiel fooling with something...someone...he loved so passionately. He didn't like to say this often, but Lucifer knew that Amenadiel now had hell to pay. Placing his feelings aside for a small moment Lucifer inhales to regain control of his emotions even if only temporary. "Chloe, I'd like it very much if you would stay here until I get back. I think I know how to solve your problem but I need to go consult with my brother," he explains softly.

Chloe can hear his temper in his voice. It was like a fiery undertone to his demeanor. "Why do I have to stay here? I want answers too Lucifer."

"I know," Lucifer takes Chloe over to his couch by placing his hands on her forearms and leading her. Sitting her down he makes his way to the cupboard to retrieve the first aid kit as he continues. "But my brother and I don't have the best relationship and things could get ugly. And also, not to scare you Chloe but I have seen this before. I need to know you will be somewhere safe while I am gone," Lucifer warns as he sits down on the couch, and begins digging in the red pouch.

"You have got to be kidding me," Chloe whines, throwing her head in her hands. "First you are worried I am going to be scared of you, only to have you turn around and be afraid of me."

Stopping his search immediately, Lucifer's head snapped up. His eyes stare into hers as he fiercely whispers to her. "That is not what I meant. By no means am I afraid of you. Nor will I ever be." Pulling out more gauze and a burn cream, Lucifer places the pouch and everything else it holds on the counter. Tossing aside the bloody bandages hanging off Chloe's arm, he lightly takes her wrist and glides her arm over to him.

When Lucifer slides the cream on he knows it will sting but doesn't warn Chloe anyway. Knowing would have made it worse psychologically so when Chloe flinches, Lucifer just takes a moment before continuing. "I'm worried about you Detective. And it would be great knowing you are somewhere safe while I am doing what is necessary to ensure your safety."

"What do you mean by 'what is necessary'?" Chloe asks as Lucifer caps the cream and begins to unwrap the gauze. While it hurt going on, the cream was instantly soothing. The coolness already made her feel relaxed and the bleeding ceased to continue.

"I'd go to great lengths for you Detective," Lucifer begins as he tightly but carefully wraps her arm. "Whether you would ask me to or not, I would do anything for you."

Taking the scissors, Lucifer snips the remaining and tapes it into place as silence hangs between them. Disrupting it, Chloe asks something that has been on her mind for a long time. "Why?"

"For starters," Lucifer begins while still holding her hand. "You weren't like every other girl. You challenged me in ways I never knew a woman could. You resisted me which was so perplexing and it made you so unique in my eyes. Then you put up with everything I've put you through. Including the search for my wings and then whole ordeal with Malcolm the first time. But the first time I noticed I was really starting to feel something more was when my life was at risk, even though I am immortal, you place yourself in the line of danger. That Thomas jackass did such horrible things to you and all because you were trying to protect me. I've never had anyone show me that kind of love before. This world never felt full to me. I was always so alone Chloe, you don't have any idea. I had been self-dependent for as long as I can remember. No one to trust or care for, until you came along. You erased all the doubt in my mind that I wasn't worth love.

"You seem to be all I can think about from the first thought in my day to the last. I think of the smallest things from the way you smile when you have to put up with my so called 'Lucifer-ness', to the time we danced to Elvis Presley. I've contemplated in my last five years on Earth many times about going back to hell. I never really had found a reason to stay like I had hoped. That was until that day you strutted into my bar like you owned the place with your badge and paper ready to interrogate me. Chloe, you seem to have made your way to my cold heart so quickly that you have already left such a permanent mark in such a small amount of time. Never doubt how much I love you, or why you are important to me. Because you are my reason for staying here on Earth and for living in general. I never truly knew the meaning of living until you walked into my life. That is why I would do anything for you-"

Lucifer didn't even get to finish. Chloe used his hand and gripped it. Pulling him into her, Chloe smashed her lips upon his. Her hands wrap themselves around his shoulders, gripping them harshly. The pressure between them was so harshly that Lucifer already could feel his lips bruising but they continued on. Chloe slipped down onto her back on the couch and Lucifer went into predator mode. Bracing himself on top of her, his back muscles flexed as he kept his mind on kissing her. Lucifer's words echoed in Chloe's mind. All she wanted was him in this moment. His hands ran up and down her sides sending tingles throughout her. Dragging her hands down his face, she broke the kiss to quickly talk. Her eyes were still closed. "I'll stay here," Chloe promises. "But I remember what happened last time and your brother fought. You came back looking like...well hell," she continues. "I'm asking you to stay with me."

Looking down at the beautiful woman in front of him, Lucifer almost considers it. With a smile he sits up straight. "I wish I could Detective. But we are dealing with something serious here, and we need answers." Climbing off the couch, Lucifer disappears momentarily to change into something he doesn't care as much about in the event that a fist fight does break out. Lucifer already knows it will. Putting on one of his oldest suits he straightens out the collar as he renters the room. Instantly he stops moving at the sight of Chloe already asleep on his couch.

Not wanting to disturb or move her, Lucifer grabs a light blanket off his bed. If he tried to move her she would probably wake and Lucifer knew that she was already exhausted. From his earlier experiences with possession he knew that wasn't a good sign. Usually those whom were possessed ended up with a form of insomnia so any sleep she could gain right now would be beneficial. Slipping the fabric over her, Chloe sleepily tugs at a corner. The cool night air flows through the open balcony doors. Lucifer slips on his shoes soundlessly and calls for the elevator. Looking back over his shoulder one last time, Lucifer carried himself with power and determination.

There was no way he was losing her.

* * *

Lucifer knew he would find Amenadiel at his place in Los Angeles. It was a more secluded part of the city, up on the hill a bit. He pulled his car into the driveway like he owned the place and angrily stomped to the door. Not bothering to knock or ask if anyone was home, Lucifer simply kicked the door with fury. The latches dropped to the floor beside the actual wood. Stepping in without a care, Lucifer sarcastically shouted "Oh brother!" in a housewife accent. "I'm home!"

Amenadiel came running out from the nearest hallway into the brightly lit room. When he saw who it was his dark eyebrows narrowed as his mouth formed a smirk. "Hello Lucifer. To what do I owe the pleasure-"

Amenadiel was quickly interrupted by the force of Lucifer's left fist in his face. The burning sensation rushed to his cheek yet he remained unfazed. He knew his brother would be furious. If it was a fight he wanted, it was a fight he would get. "You know damn well why I am here brother," Lucifer spat at his brother angrily. "Why did you do it," Lucifer's hands grip Amenadiel's vest tightly, pulling the man towards him.

"You know why I did it brother. It is the only way to get you back to Hell," Amenadiel answers. Lucifer kicks him in the shin, causing Amenadiel to falter and fall to his knee where he is kicked in the face with Lucifer's other shoe. Lucifer didn't feel like holding himself back, and he was seconds away from allowing himself to shift into his full devil mode. While lying on the floor, Amenadiel's chest rises and falls with his deep laugh. "Oh look how the tables have turned Luci."

"What do you mean?" Lucifer asks, standing over his brother with curled fists. A snarl is apparent in his tone.

"I mean the fallen angel that once used to smile at the thought of torturing souls is now trying to save a tortured soul. The irony is thick and cold isn't it? It isn't like the whole ordeal will allow you to redeem yourself to Dad if that was your plan. You're still just the devil in his eyes," Amenadiel replies.

"Am I?" Lucifer questioned. "After all I am thinking of the irony of one of God's perfect creations who was supposed to protect humans stooping to the devil's level and punishing a human all so he can fulfill his selfish need to stop guarding the gates. You really think your halo is still bright in Dad's eyes?" Lucifer twisted his brothers words and could see the doubt and fear in Amenadiel's eyes.

"Father gave me a job. Get you back to hell. I am just being resourceful. You made it too easy on yourself. You opened up to one person in the world who didn't see you as the vermin you are and just like that you put her in danger. Chloe may be just a pawn in this game, but I am using her to corner the king back to his devilish throne. I didn't do anything wrong Luci. You did, by falling in love with a human-"

There was no stopping Lucifer now. He threw himself down on top of Amenadiel. His hands switched out as Lucifer threw one punch and then another. His breath grew heavy but he didn't stop. Lucifer had already shifted back to his uglier side, not needing to hide it. Blood stained the carpet as Amenadiel spit more out with every punch. "Fight back!" Lucifer cried in anger as his brother just lay there taking it.

"No way," Amenadiel calmly said. "I'm not giving you what you want Lucifer."

Lucifer grabbed Amenadiel by his vest and threw him into the only furniture present in the room. Amenadiel flew through the air and right into the posts of his bed frame. The gigantic bed was made of stained wood and although it was a lovely frame, it would now be in splinters scattered around the floor beside his brother. Taking a moment to recollect and breathe, Lucifer could only hear chuckling from the other side of the room. Amenadiel dragged himself to sit up against the far wall and he couldn't stop laughing. Blood flew out of his mouth, dripping down through his stubble and off his chin. "Oh Luci, you don't even know the best part. It really is quite evil." Lucifer's eyes narrowed as his brother used the wall for support.

"Whatever do you mean?" Lucifer asks, and something within him fears the answer.

"I mean I think I would have figured it out eventually Luci. That is, how much you adore the lil pet of yours. However, I did have intel on the inside. A certain follower of yours. Tends the bar last time I checked," Amenadiel chuckles, and bends at the elbow flicking his wrists to the side as if playing dumb.

 _Mazikeen? No. No way it could be Maze. Could it?_ Lucifer continuously placed so much trust in her. This wasn't this first time she had gone behind his back, but something about this time made him so much more aggravated. Why would she put Chloe's life in danger when she knew how much the Detective meant to him? In this moment Lucifer felt vulnerable, and hurt. Mazikeen had always been someone who had quickly dug her way into Lucifer's heart, and while he didn't love her in a love type of way, he still loved her friendship. She was an outlet when no one was. She had protected him for as long as he could remember. Yet lately, she was causing more harm than she was giving protection.

"How does it feel to lose everyone you trust Luci?" Amenadiel teased. Lucifer's hands raised to his head, making their way to the back pulling down along with a massive headache. Lucifer felt like his world was crumbling in on his.

But he couldn't focus on that. He couldn't dwell on this. He came here for one reason, and he wasn't leaving without an answer.

Lucifer walked across the room so fast he might as well have been running, and he grabbed his brother by the throat. With one hand Lucifer lifted Amenadiel high into the air. "Tell me how to fix the Detective Amenadiel."

"Fix her?" Amenadiel choked out. "You...c-c-can't."

Lucifer let his brother down and bit only so he could shove Amenadiel back into the wall even harder. A large crack spread up the wall, and Lucifer could no longer keep his voice calm. "How can I fix Chloe!" He screamed at Amenadiel, his patience running out by the second.

"You can't Luci," Amenadiel repeats. "But I can."

Allowing his brother to slide to the floor, Lucifer takes his brothers wrist and snaps it backwards with ease. A cry is heard from the man beneath him but Lucifer's empathy for the man ran out long ago. "Talk," he whispers calmly sending fear into Amenadiel.

"Only I can draw the demon out her as it was placed there by me. But I would never do that. That is...unless you go back to hell."

* * *

Driving back to LUX, Lucifer parked his car and just sat in it for a moment. Amenadiel had not only taken everything from him but created the ultimate ultimatum. Lucifer stared at the steering wheel intently. He was alone with his thoughts which was dangerous.

He could decline Amenadiel's offer. But how could he live with himself if he did? The demon holding onto Chloe was strong, it surely had a chance at killing her. Lucifer had seen many good souls stuck in hell because they had died from a possession. It taints a soul, and they can only repair themselves if the demon is removed before death. Hell was not a place for Chloe, and Lucifer had told her as such what seemed like a lifetime ago. If Lucifer didn't take the deal he wasn't only risking her life but Trixie's future. He wasn't only risking Chloe's life but Dan's last shred of sanity.

If Lucifer didn't accept the deal, he would be being the very man he couldn't bear to look at in the mirror. The man everyone feared because that man was evil, conniving, and selfish. If he risked Chloe's life and she died...Lucifer didn't know what he would do. He wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing he sent the woman he loved to a place she was never meant to be.

But if he did take the deal, Lucifer would be back to the very place he had always wanted to escape from.

Hitting the steering wheel out of anger a couple times, Lucifer turned the key and left the vehicle. Walking into LUX he was immediately greeted by the last person he wanted to talk to. A part of him knew he was going to blow up at Maze as much as he didn't want to. There was no stopping this anger train from claiming another victim.

"Lucifer, hey-"

"Stop right there," Lucifer warned. "You don't get to speak to me. Not after what you did."

Maze looked hurt and confused. "What do you mean Lucifer? What did I do?"

Lucifer shouted at her without meaning to, his anger bubbling over. "Don't play dumb with me!" His voice filled the empty space and Maze took a few steps back in fear.

He didn't want a fight, and he couldn't deal with Mazikeen's sad guilt face right now. His emotions were on the edge of bubbling over and he needed to go see Chloe and forge a plan. He turned away from Maze.

"Lucifer can we just talk about things?" Maze pleaded, following his steps towards the elevator.

"Not now traitor," Lucifer spat in anger as Maze wiped a stray tear off of her face. She hadn't intended on him finding out about this. She was going to tell him tonight, but now he already knew. Maze didn't know if he would ever forgive her, and that thought dug a hole deep within her. She hadn't intended to cause Lucifer any harm and she didn't know what the consequences of giving away that information would be.

"Please listen to me Lucifer-"

"NOT NOW!" Lucifer bellowed, turning towards her in full devil mode. His deep dark eyes stared into her and Maze just stared back at him with sadness. There was no fixing this, not tonight at least.

Suddenly behind them the elevator dings. Normally it wouldn't cause either of them to care, but Lucifer hadn't called for it yet. The metal doors opened slowly and from Lucifer's eye level just behind a table in his bar he could see no one in the elevator. Like it had just opened by itself. The lights within it were flickering on and off. Lucifer slowly approached the elevator not knowing what to expect.

He could have never prepared himself for the sight of Chloe lying unconscious on the floor of the elevator. Her body surrounded by tiny shards of glass, blood beginning to leak out of her nose. Her breathing so shallow it couldn't be seen from where Lucifer was standing. Chloe wasn't just pale as a ghost, as if overnight she was looking like one completely.

Lucifer's breath hitched in his throat. "Chloe," he whispered worriedly as he ran towards her.


	19. Chapter 19

When Lucifer's hand touched Chloe's body he was brought back to the time in that basement. Her skin was once again as frigid as that night, and it was like his inner fire was touching ice. He was careful to move her, unaware if anything might be broken. Her body was still and when Lucifer grabbed her wrist to check for a pulse it was completely limp. Trying to slow his own heartbeat to listen to hers seemed impossible but he was able to detect a faint pulse. Breathing out a small sigh of relief, Lucifer brushed some of the glass off her. Maze was right beside Lucifer looking up at the top of the elevator that once was a mirror. Now along with seven years of bad luck, its shards lay all over the place. But Mazikeen's greatest concern besides her safety was how such a small woman could be caught in a situation like this. Something wasn't adding up.

Lucifer prepared to pick her up bridal style. His hands looped under her knees and back as his upper arm supported her head. "Maze, help by clearing off a table will you?" Lucifer asked with a small voice. Instantly rushing to her Devil's request Mazikeen snapped from her intense thinking and rushed to clear off the nearest table. Pushing glasses straight off and onto the floor without a care, she helped Lucifer set down the mortal's body which was a limp dead weight.

"Chloe, can you hear me?" Lucifer asked while shaking her torso frantically. No reaction came from Chloe. Her head lay limp to the right while her breathing still remained so slow that the rise and fall of her chest wasn't visual.

"What could have happened?" Maze wondered aloud. Her eyebrows were creased in curiosity. If this was the consequences to her little tattle then Maze would feel even more sick in her stomach than she already was feeling. Guilt washed over her in multiple waves and she was ready to help in any way she could.

"I-I don't know," Lucifer stammered. He figured there might only be one way to find his answer. "Do we have security footage in the elevator?"

"We do!" Maze jumped to action, running to grab the laptop. Perhaps if she was helpful now Lucifer might trust her a little bit more. Lucifer's trust was all that real mattered to Mazikeen in this horrible world. Running behind the bar she bends down to the bottom cabinet. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the thin electronic device. Standing up, she was hit with the sight of just how vulnerable her dear devil was to this girl.

Lucifer's hand was tightly wrapped in Chloe's. Leaning over her body, Maze's devil looked broken at the sight of Chloe hurt. The man reeked of obvious desperation and agitation. His eyes had lost their usual fun and excitement, and it was replaced with fear. It wasn't a daily sight and it was bewildering to Mazikeen. _What have I done?_ Maze wonders for the umpteenth time. For the first time Lucifer was actually happy. He only got his usual devil glow back when he was working with her. Maze's guilt was seconds away from eating her alive and she could only hope that forgiveness was near in her future.

"I got it!" she cries and Lucifer shifts his gaze to her. Setting down her hand gently, Lucifer plants a single kiss on Chloe's forehead. "I'm here," he whispers to her hoping somehow she can hear him. If she was going through what Lucifer had seen in his past, it was making Lucifer uncomfortable at the thought of her hurting. Anything to take her mind off of what was happening. Rushing away towards Maze, he can't help but look over his shoulder at his love. But he had to focus on what happened before he could focus on the future.

Pulling up the security footage, they rewound it back to the time frame right after Lucifer left. Chloe was tightly wrapped in a light blanket on the couch. "That's how she was when I left her..."

* * *

Chloe pulled the blanket close to her because it seemed as though the room temperature had fallen by twenty degrees. Her body violently shook with a chill. Barely opening her eyes at her body's involuntary motion, she noticed her hands were shaking as her whole body shuddered once again. Looking just past her nose she could see her breath in the air. _What is going on?_ She wondered to herself as her body violently shook once more.

Thinking sitting up might make things better, she began to push herself up from the leather sofa. Immediately her whole body ached much like it had the previous night in her bathroom. It felt like she had been used as a ball in a tennis match. Her muscles froze and ached in pain. A headache was pounding behind her temple, and she pushed the palm of her right hand into her head. Wishing it would stop soon, Chloe decided it might be worth the trip across the room to the cabinet. Maybe in there she would find Tylenol or Advil, or something to stop this awful feeling or at least the headache.

Gripping the edge of the couch, she stood up warily. Right away she felt the room spin and Chloe felt herself become unbalanced. Trying to regain control she took small focused footsteps across the room. Holding onto anything she could grasp, she feel into the nearest fall. Her fingers clawed at it as she closed her eyes and felt like vomiting. Her throat was dry, and her lips felt chapped and cracked. Despite moving only inches at a time, Chloe's knees buckled beneath her. Her vision goes extremely blurry, it's like she can't see a thing. Colors seem to fade into red and black and nothing more. It felt like her eyes were being pushed out from their sockets. It felt like the skin around her eyes were burning much like her arm in her dream. The room still seemed to spin in fast paced circle.

Chloe wasn't sure what was going on, it wasn't like anything she had ever experienced. She didn't need a simple Advil, she needed a doctor and help as soon as she could find it. Crawling across the floor, she attempted to make it to the elevator. Pulling her limp body across the floor, she was moving slow but was making progress. With each hand that went forward she dragged her body a bit more and her arms ached even more. Keeping her head down and her eyes closed to avoid vomiting she kept on. Reaching her hands out she attempted to keep a steady rhythm. She thought the elevator doors were close and felt a scrap of hope.

But when she reached her hand out and felt her hand grip a shoe, she knew she wasn't alone anymore. When she opened her eyes she was face to face with her tormentor.

Malcolm.

Her lack of eyesight caused Chloe to blink at least several times, seeing if this was just a hallucination. But it wasn't. He was really here. His black eyes were still empty as he stared down at her. "How are you feeling Chloe? You look positively awful."

It wasn't up to her to hold her thousands of insults and remarks back, Chloe literally felt like she couldn't speak. _Maybe this is just another mind trick Chloe, keep moving._ She tried to continue on but she didn't get far when Malcolm raised a single hand. With it came a power that forced Chloe to feel her throat close in upon itself.

Her lungs felt like they were screaming. No air escaped after her initial gasp, and no air could enter. Her body choked in upon itself, her eyes tearing up. Automatically her hands clawed at her throat and her body convulsed at the lack of its essential need. Malcolm raised his arm and along with it came Chloe. Her whole body was off the floor much to her shock. It felt like an invisible hand was holding her up. The entire situation reminded her of when Lucifer would attack bad guys on the job but this time the bad guy was acting from a distance but still inflicting the same damage. Chloe coughed a few times and was still clawing at her throat when Malcolm began to speak. "I told you I had plans for you Chloe," he reiterates. "And when we are though, not even God will save you. You'll be going straight to hell like I was. Oh the things you are going to do Chloe."

Dropping her body from the air, everything went black before Chloe even hit the ground. But it wasn't like she was knocked out, it was like she was being forced into a trace like dream. But it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare or a vision of something to come.

 _Flashing in her vision was pictures of dead bodies were everywhere. There was so much blood, it was splattered everywhere. It was like she was spiraling in the dream, unable to stop or catch onto anything. It seemed like the imagery was hitting her in the face and like it was never ending. When the vision finally screeched to a halt, Chloe was met with a terrifying sight. In front of her were more bodies, but these people she knew._

 _It was Dan. It was Trixie. It was her mother. It was her coworkers. It was Amenadiel. It was Maze. Everyone she knew or cared for was before her dead. They were all piled on top of one another forming a gigantic pyramid of bodies. The blood was pooling underneath them all in a sick fashion. She felt like screaming or vomiting at the sight in front of her. She tried to turn away, but instead just leaned down bracing herself on her knees. Her breathing was heavy and she shut her eyes tight trying to wash away the image._

 _As soon as she straightened up, it was like a scene from the movie Carrie. Blood soared from above down onto her. The thick liquid covered every part of Chloe and stuck to her skin, and Chloe felt repulsed._ _A voice told her that this was the blood of her friends._ _Her mouth opened in an 'o' shape as she felt completely disgusted. But she didn't have long to focus on this feeling.  
_

 _A final body dropped down in front of her and it was all Chloe could do to not have a heart attack. Screaming as loud as she could, Chloe was forced to look into the lifeless eyes of none other than Lucifer. Quickly dropping to her knees, she quickly placed her hands on his body that was also soaked in blood. She shook his jacket violently, shrieking at him to come back to her. His eyes just remained open and dead. She lifted his upper body towards her rested her head in the collar of his suit. It still smelled like him. Tears streamed down her face fast and hot. When she placed Lucifer back on the ground all Chloe could stare at was her hands. They were still covered in everyone's blood, and she tried to look away but she couldn't.  
_

 _Malcolm walked up beside her but it seemed like she didn't even notice. He leaned in by her ear, moving blood soaked hair away from it. "Look what you've done Chloe. Their blood in on your hands..."_

When Chloe's eyes opened back in the real world, she was still back on Lucifer's couch. As if the whole thing was some twisted dream. She bolted right up, scared out of her mind. Looking at her hands quick she realized they were clean. Something within her still felt the need to scrub them clean but she pushed her paranoia aside. However Malcolm's voice ringed out in her head. _Your hands are clean...for now._ Feeling another scream rise within her throat, she bolted for the counter where she earlier spotted one of Maze's curved daggers. Figuring she could use the protection, Chloe placed it in her pocket and ran to the elevator. Once she reached it, she quickly tapped any and all of the buttons. Hopefully they would take her to what she needed. As the doors began to close she stared into the now empty space of Lucifer's apartment in fear.

As soon as the doors closed Chloe heard Malcolm's laugh ring throughout her head. It was loud and it caused Chloe to drop to her knees with her hands on her head. It was the only thing she could focus on, this cackling that was so familiar. When it stopped she heard his voice. " _It is too late Chloe. Like I said before..."_ The lights in the elevator began to flicker, and Chloe looked up at the mirror she had looked into not so long ago. Mirrors were no longer her friend as the sight before her struck her so shockingly that she couldn't look away.

The veins around her eyes were red and bulging which proved her burning sensation from before was in fact real. However what was even more frightening was that her eyes were like Malcolm's. Completely black like utter darkness. Her eyes found their way to a camera in the corner of the elevator and she felt her face features move but she wasn't the one moving them. Chloe felt fear grow within her yet again, but her vision grew blurry. It felt like she was falling but her body stood tall and still. _We are one Chloe. And I'm taking the reigns right now. So sit back back and enjoy the ride, this one might get ugly._ His laugh shook inside her head and Chloe felt like she was having an out of body experience. She could still feel her arms and legs but it was like her brain wasn't activated. Like she wasn't in control.

Like she was being used. Or being possessed.

Malcolm took hold of Chloe, and levitated her body off the ground. Unlike before she wasn't being strangled, it was more like she was flying or testing the new host. This wasn't normal by any means to Chloe but to Malcolm it was just one more power he could use. Her hands come around to the front and twist like Chloe was looking at them for the first time. Malcolm takes the right one and launches it into the mirror above them without hesitation. The glass shatters around her, and her body falls to the floor. The impact of her head hitting the ground from her height in the air knocks her unconscious but even while Chloe is under she can still feel herself loosing control. Chloe can still hear Malcolm's voice in her head.

It was whispering awful things, tearing her down. Telling Chloe how weak and pathetic she was. It was also showing her the nightmare over again. Forcing her to revision Lucifer's body over and over again. The whole thing didn't even feel real. It was like being trapped inside her own head but unable to do anything or even think of anything. Malcolm was controlling every part of her. She was completely alone and unaware of the things that he would do while using her body.

 _The things that he is going to do, or what I am going to do? Is there even a difference anymore? When this is over, am I going to be evil?_

* * *

"So you mean to tell me," Lucifer began, summing up the footage he had just witnessed. "That she had a nightmare and threw around her blanket a little bit. Then proceeded to grab a weapon and sprint to the elevator looking perturbed before we switch to the elevator camera where she levitated? Then she looked directly at the camera with a winked smile and black eyes and completely shattered the mirror all by herself?" Lucifer was so confused, he looked back over at the woman on the table behind him. How could this have escalated so quickly? "I feel like we are missing something here. Like we don't have all the piece to this puzzle."

"Well it isn't like we can ask her until she wakes," Maze comments, folding her arms. Lucifer looks over at Maze, her hands were on her chin. Her eyes were narrowed and she kept on shaking her head back and forth lightly. Guilt and frustration radiated of the demon as she stood still. Silence had fallen over both of them until she whispered into the crisp air. "I'm so sorry Lucifer." She closed her eyes. A single tear slipped out once again and she cursed herself for allowing her emotions to spiral. "I can't believe I did this to you, to her. I never intended for things to get like this-"

"Stop," Lucifer cuts her off. Unlike when he had walked in the bar, he wasn't angry anymore. Placing his hand on her shoulder lightly rubbed back and forth. "You didn't do this. Amenadiel would have found out eventually of my feeling for the Detective. I know I was angry earlier, but...you know that girl over there is changing me," he admits. "She is teaching me how to forgive. How to stop displacing blame and taking responsibility. She is teaching me how to be a better man. And that starts with realizing that those around me I can trust. I trust you Maze. You were just looking out for me, I know you had good intentions."

Maze breathed a sigh of relief and Lucifer finished his spiel by saying "I forgive you Maze."

Her body shuddered in relief. In the five years her and Lucifer had been here on Earth, these emotions hadn't effected her as much as they did right now. Lucifer opened up his arms and motioned with his fingers to come in for a hug. "So emotional tonight Maze," he joked. It was completely out of character for both of them but Maze agreed to the hug anyway. Closing her eyes she took in the moment and the force of him embracing her. She loved the way it felt, and bet that Chloe probably did too.

However when Maze opened her eyes first she drew in a breath before everything seemed to go into slow motion. Chloe went from laying unconscious on a table to standing right behind Lucifer. Her eyes were open and black as a demon's. Gripped tightly in her hand was one of Maze's daggers. Chloe had her arm raised high within the air placing its aim right at Lucifer back. Whether or not she made Lucifer mortal wouldn't matter when it came to this dagger. It could hurt demons and angel. It could hurt mortal or immortal. There were no boundaries within this moment and Mazikeen had only seconds to react.

There wasn't enough time to snatch it out of Chloe's hands. Maze wasn't at the correct angle to allow her to reach it. There were no options to stop Chloe. But there was one thing Maze could do. After all, she was sworn to protect her devil at all costs. In a split second decision Maze knew she had to take the blow.

Maze turned around with Lucifer in her hands, hugging him tighter as she swung herself in front of the blade while turning Lucifer away from it. The blade scratched down Maze's back before embedding itself within her flesh. Mazikeen clung to Lucifer and his jacket, her eyes scrunched up in pain and she screamed. The pain was absolutely excruciating and it was like nothing Maze had felt in a very long time since escaping Hell. Lucifer's eyes opened the sight of this horror before him and he was completely stunned and shocked.

"NO!" He cried out, catching Mazikeen's limp torso as they both began to slip to the floor. Maze was curling up into a fetal position from the pain. The blade had gone deep, all the way to the handle. Lucifer tried to shake Maze, keeping her awake and alert. "Maze no!" He whispered to her. His mind was still reeling from the event. When he looks up from Maze he sees Chloe is running out the door. A part of Lucifer jumps at the opportunity to go after her and chase her down but his mind tells him he has time for that later. For now, he needed to comfort Maze because otherwise she would be alone. And how could he abandon someone who just saved his life?

Looking down at the ground there was already a pool of blood underneath her. "No no no no," Lucifer kept repeating to himself. He hoisted her up onto his lap, and her eyes were already beginning to droop. They felt like they weighed a thousand pounds, and Maze struggled to keep conscious. "Why Maze? Why did you do that?"

Maze coughed a bit. "Because...I swore an oath a long time ago to protect you. That's all I...k-k-know. It's all I've ever done and all I-I've ever wanted to do. I live to k-kee-keep you safe Lucifer," she stutters in pain. Coughing, she feels pain when her body shakes. Pulling at his collar she attempts to lean herself forward. "Pull it o-out please..."

"Maze-"

"D-Do it!" Maze orders. She knows the longer the dagger remains in her the more damage it could inflict. Lucifer still gives her one arm to brace and pull herself forward with. This was going to hurt but there was no need to hide it from Maze. She was tough, Lucifer knew it. Once she sat forward Lucifer himself felt his heart tremble at the sight. A long gash ran down her back right to the location of the embedded blade. Blood was just bubbling out the wound and as soon as Lucifer's fingers wrapped around the blade they were completely drenched in his demon's blood.

"Should I count-"

"Just do it!" Maze screams in pain and impatience.

The blade rips out of her skin along but what follows is the spewing of blood. So much blood was just flowing everywhere. Lucifer reaches up to the table and grabs a ton of napkins. He also knocks down his drink from way before now. Using the alcohol for something other than consumption he throws the liquid against her back. Sure it wasn't the best antiseptic but he was using his surroundings. It burns the wound and Maze struggles not to scream by concealing it in a grunt while clawing onto Lucifer's arm. Her fingers pull at his jacket as the rest of her body goes slack. Lucifer presses the napkins against the wound but they quickly become useless. Throwing the soaked ones aside he promptly replaces them. Applying pressure to the wound he carefully leans her back.

"You know Maze, me playing the role of doctor with you is usually a lot more fun than this," Lucifer lightheartedly joked but looking at Maze was like taking the blade himself. It hurt him to see her in this much pain. Her body shook with a slight laugh but she was fighting to stay conscious. "You are going to make it Maze, I'm sure of-"

Before he could finish Maze's eyes closed and a small bit of blood is running down her chin having escaped from her lips from her last cough. Panic takes over Lucifer as he shakes her body while his mind has already jumped to the worst conclusion possible. "No. No, Maze no. Come back to me Maze."

She remains unresponsive to his calls of her name. The shouting of her name rings throughout the entire building as Lucifer's own eyes water at the sight of someone he has known forever lay before him hurt at the hands of his love. He hugs Maze right to his own chest listening for a heart beat and not knowing what to expect or find when he does.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for yet another cliffhanger but you know you guys love it. I'm expecting quite the comments on this chapter so fire at will. On another quick note, how lucky are we to have received that awesome San Diego Comic Con Lucifer Season 2 Trailer? That was sure something! I'm really looking forward to the new season! September can't come fast enough. See you soon little devils ;)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note: Sorry this took almost a month. I had to re-decide what I was going to do and how to end things within the next few chapters. Disclaimer for this chapter, I am issuing a possible Suicide Trigger Warning. It is in the second half of the chapter and I didn't want anyone getting upset that there was no warning. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this and hopefully the next one won't take as long.**_

* * *

Lucifer brought Maze up to his penthouse above the bar. She was still breathing, but for how much longer was unclear. Gently he set her limp body on his bed, not caring if her blood stains the sheets. Her eyelids were shut, not foreseeing to reopen anytime soon. He tried to convince himself that she only needed sleep to kick this, not that her injuries were the cause of her blackout. It was false and illogical to believe in such a notion but he had to grasp onto whatever he could. Swiftly, he ran to the on-suite bathroom to grab a cold cloth for her injury.

As the water ran and soaked the towel, Lucifer couldn't help but blame himself. He could feel hot tears threatening to spill over his dark lashes. Sniffling harshly, he held them in. There was no way he could let him emotions overrun him right now. The only choice he had was to be strong for Maze, and to cry was to be weak in both of their eyes. Lucifer reminded himself that even though Maze was just stabbed and she must be in a great deal of pain that there were no tears on her cheeks. If she could be strong, so could he. Lucifer had to be...for both of them.

Entering the room again Lucifer was faced with the sight of her all too still body. "Mazikeen?" He asked into the silence. There was still no reply as he became closer and the closer to the bed. She was so still and the sight if her made Lucifer tremble with fear. Climbing onto the opposite side of the bed Lucifer immediately checked for a pulse once again.

"Get your cold ass fingers off my neck," Maze grumbled. Feeling a temporary relief at her voice, Lucifer couldn't help but let out a nervous chuckle. "Aren't you supposed to be always hot?" Maze continued.

"It was the cold water from the towel Mazikeen," he replied. "Glad to see you awake again. But I was kind of hoping you would stay under as this is going to hurt. Are you ready for this?" One of his hands was holding her body on its side while the other was ready with the cold towel. It hovers above the wound waiting for permission to apply with pressure.

"Just do it," Maze says tiredly, bracing herself with a sigh.

Lowering the cold cloth down Lucifer tries to be as gentle as possible at first. The temperature still shocks Maze and she flinches with pain and surprise. Very quickly the towel is stained with her blood. It probably will never come out. It bleeds through both sides but luckily the blood pumping out of the wound seems to slow to a stop. As much as the pain is still overwhelming, the cold soothes the deep gash giving off a temporary relief.

He holds it to her back with pressure and watches it change colors. His emotions overflow in one simple statement he can no longer keep in. "I'm so sorry Mazikeen," Lucifer whispers, his voice unable to keep its usual tone and strength.

"What do you mean?" Maze asked.

"It's my fault that you are hurt," Lucifer begins to explain. "It's my fault I dragged us out of hell in the first place. It's my fault I let myself care for the Detective. It's my fault that Amenadiel is after her. Which means it is my fault that he used her to hurt you. None of this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been so bloody naive and stupid. So for everything Maze, I am so, so sorry."

Maze's heart twisted. There he went again. He always went down this depressing road. Blaming himself for everything is why he became so cold in the first place. It is the reason why he places up so many walls. "Lucifer you didn't choose to fall in love. No one ever does. And you sure as hell aren't responsible for Amenadiel's actions. He did this, not you. Don't play the blame game now."

"There won't be anyone to blame after tonight. I've already made my choice," Lucifer states. "We will be back home soon enough."

Maze's eyes grow large. "Lucifer, no. You can't do that."

"What choice do I have Maze? It is the only way. Chloe would be healed and be able to live out the rest of her life. You and I could go back to Hell and resume the routine. Once we are down there you will be healed as well. I need to save you both and this is the only way. We'd make it, we would be just fine-"

"Who are you trying to convince Lucifer? Me, or you?" Maze questions with fire in her tone as she cuts him off. "Stop lying to yourself. You wouldn't make it without her and she wouldn't make it without you. There has to be another way-"

"There is no other way Maze!" Lucifer shouts in frustration. His voice echoes in this almost empty room and Maze jumps at the sound. Quieting down a bit, he instantly regrets screaming at her. "I've tried to think of every loophole, every possible outcome or dupe. But Maze, Amenadiel has me trapped and he knows it. I'm cornered with no way out but the selfish way. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that. So I've already made my choice."

"Lucifer," Maze pleads but she is cut off by another wave of pain and agony. A hiss escapes her lips as her body shudders in on itself.

Lucifer immediately rolls her back towards him, her name already on his lips with fear. "Maze! Maze are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine Luci," Maze stammers, gripping his cold hand in her own tightly. Looking straight into his eyes she can see only him and the darkness threatening to pull her under again. "Please...don't do this."

Lucifer's heart tinges with hurt but the focus in his mind is clear. There is only one option. Lucifer leans down slowly, planting a simple light kiss on the demon's forehead. Closing his eyes, he imagines a situation before where he has done this. Only then she wasn't bleeding out below him, wallowing in suffering... "I'm sorry Maze," he whispers. "I must go. When you awaken I bet we will be back home. Just hold on for me until then okay Maze?" Lucifer asks of her. Opening his eyes he sits up and she is already asleep. But the rise and fall of her chest is strong which makes leaving her less heartbreaking.

Gradually he gets off the bed, careful not to awake her. Once his shoes touch the ground again he makes it his mission to leave as quickly as possible. His heart is torn between his love for Maze and wanting to stay, and his love for Chloe and needing to go after her. Lucifer pinches his eyes shut as he makes his way through his loft and to the elevator. He doesn't look back until he turns in the box with the floor of shattered glass. As the doors close he focuses on Maze and hoping that even though God may not courteous to him, that he will keep Maze alive for just a bit longer.

* * *

Something told Lucifer exactly where Chloe would be. Most demonic possessions are considered to be an exact violation against all that God stands for. To possess one of his creations is like an ultimate act of defiance from those thrown out of Heaven. Demon possessors love all types of irony, especially the ones that can be laced with memory. Knowing all of this from his past Lucifer knew what memory Chloe and him shared that Malcolm would use. The last time Lucifer had felt this upset at losing a friend was when Father Frank died. Chloe had also been there at the church. Father Frank had held it as a place of sanctuary during the case that had ended his life. Lucifer hadn't been able to revisit the place since.

As he pulls his vintage car by the sidewalk and placed it in park with a heavy sigh. Lucifer took a moment to prepare himself. If it was a fight Malcolm wanted it was a fight he would get. However Lucifer wouldn't kill Chloe, the thought itself was unfathomable. But if he could simply knock her out, then he could stop Chloe from hurting anyone she cared about until Lucifer could tell God he was ready to go home. The only thing that mattered was Chloe. He knew he would have to focus on her and her alone to make it through.

Twisting the keys to shut down the engine he keeps a brisk pace towards the building. Gliding up the steps his hands wrap around the metal door handle. The door is quite heavy due to it's height and width so Lucifer has to backtrack a couple of steps just to open it. Rushing inside, he barely hears the door close behind him as his focus is already taken away to what sight lies at the back of the church.

Chloe is standing but her weight isn't distributed evenly as she is swaying slightly. There is a small knife in her hand, and it is positioned right at her own right wrist. She closed her eyes and he saw her arm try and dig the blade deep.

"Chloe! No!" Lucifer cries out. He doesn't even have to tell his feet to move because he is already running towards her as fast as he can.

Her head quickly spins to see Lucifer. However unlike other occasions, this was the last person she wanted to see. Her mind kept flashing back to her vision and the thought scared her again. Blood began to pool out of the only small wound she was able to inflict before she became distracted.

Her eyes seem to be in a trace, and she looks like she is already in pain. They hold such fear and many tears that have already begun to spill. "No Lucifer please-" The blood rushes out of the

"Chloe you can't do this," Lucifer shouts at her, not meaning too. He can feel fear in his own chest as well and his heart feels like it could pound right out of his chest.

"No Lucifer please!" Chloe's voice rises almost to Lucifer's own level. "Don't stop me Lucifer!" She only has seconds to shove the blade back into her arm. Completing the action she notices she doesn't really feel the pain. It goes deep but it only feels like a pinch. If anything she feels release and relief in her head as adrenaline keeps her mind off the immediate pain.

"Chloe!" Lucifer stops right beside her, ripping the blade out of her hands and tossing it aside. He can feel a lump in his throat as he looks down at her arm. Grabbing her arm gently, Lucifer pulls it towards himself. Her second attempt cut deep and blood was now pouring out, bubbling out. "No, no, no," he repeats under his breath. Looking up into her tear filled eyes, he grips the back of her head. Shaking her out of a trace he tries to be gentle as he asks, "why Chloe? Why did you do this?"

"I-I-I had to," Chloe admits, shaking from shock. "I hurt Maze. I hurt her bad, but I couldn't do anything. Malcolm has a grip on me, and he isn't letting go. I didn't want to hurt her Lucifer. Not only that but he took me back to my home. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen," her voice broke off for a moment and it was all Lucifer could do to not engulf her in his arms. He wiped away a couple of tears and allowed her a moment before she continued. "I made my way across the house into Trixie's room. She was sleeping and I was hovering over her with the knife. I fought like hell, I wasn't going to hurt my baby Lucifer. Somehow I was able to regain control. After that I didn't know where else to go, I just drove," Chloe explains with a sob.

"Lucifer. I have to end this. He will be back and before he is I have to stop him...I have to stop me. I'm not going to do anything else I am going to regret. I won't stand to let him use me to hurt others. He is still in my head Lucifer. He is showing me dead bodies; he is threatening those I love. The voice tells me horrible things, and I just need it to end Lucifer. Please..." Her whole body shakes as she lets another sob out. Closing her eyes she finishes. "Please let me end it Luci..."

Lucifer wraps her in a hug, holding her tighter than usual. Chloe is thankful as for at least a moment she doesn't feel like she is falling apart. Her fist balls up the silky fabric of his shirt. Lucifer's hand is rubbing her back for comfort, the other patting her hair. "Chloe, you can't do this. I'm going to fix this."

"You can't Lucifer. There just isn't a way, there is no way out but this," Chloe whispers into his shirt, feeling utterly weak. Emotionally, physically, and mentally she is giving up. Every second she is fighting Malcolm for control over herself, his screams echoing in her brain. "Lucifer...I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of being trapped inside my own body, my own brain. I've turned into a monster that doesn't feel anything. So before I lose myself again, I need to end it."

Her voice is tired and while she might not be noticing, she is slowly shifting more and more of her weight onto Lucifer. He just holds her tighter, her words causing his own eyes to blur and brim with tears. Blood ran off both sides of the vertical cut. Chloe's arm which lay limp at her side. It trickled down her fingertips, making a large crimson puddle on the floor. "I'm sorry Lucifer," she whispers, barely making it out. Her eyes are starting to close.

"Chloe, please stay with me," Lucifer whispers back. "I ca...I can't lose you," his own voice cracks. When he looks down at her, he notices how pale she has become. Feeling clammy, she is already sweeping in and out of consciousness.

"I'm...sorry..." she repeats again, going completely limp in his arms. Even though he can still feel her short and fast breath's on his shirt, Lucifer sheds a tear. He hoped it would never have to come to this.

Slowly and carefully he sinks down to the ground with her. She lays across his lap, her eyes just barely open as she struggles for oxygen in her short breaths. He holds her good hand, letting the cut one lay limp beside her. Lucifer feels completely useless watching her bleed out. "No Chloe," he replies. "I'm sorry. I couldn't save you. You would have never been in danger if it weren't for me."

With the last of her strength she squeezes Lucifer's hand. "If I had never had met you I would have died months ago during our first case. Besides, if not ever knowing you meant I would live, and meeting you meant dying, I'd die a thousand times."

"Chloe-"

"Lucifer-" she cuts him off but her breath hitches. Her eyes close and she gives off a tiny cough.

Then she doesn't say anything. She doesn't move. She doesn't even breathe.

"Chloe," Lucifer barely manages out, shaking her ever so slightly. This thoughts already had confirmed there would be no change, but just because his brain was prepared doesn't mean emotionally he was. Chloe's cold dead body was in his hands, and that is not something any lover, friend, or person can simply prepare for. Now it was Lucifer's turn to have short breaths. Tears flowed freely and he didn't even care.

Sobs rocked his body forward and back. His scream echoing in the empty space around them. He has completely shattered. He just simply kept repeating her name, over and over like a broken record. As if she could just wake up any moment and walk away from all this with him.

But she won't.

Because the light in the Devil's darkness is gone. And the Devil isn't prepared to go back to the shadows in fear they will swallow him whole. He lifts her body closer to him, taking in her scent in fear that he might have already forgotten it. His tears fall on her chest and neck as he cries into her hair. It takes what seems like forever to get his mind back, for all he can think about is Chloe. All the moments they had shared in such a short amount of time, it almost wasn't fair.

There was one moment that stuck out to him more than anything else. Still holding her close, he forces a smile as Lucifer uses that sweet voice of his, hoping she hasn't quite crossed over yet so that he can share this moment with her. Choking back a sob, and his voice weary he began. " _Wise men say..."_ Lucifer sniffled, closing his eyes to try and compose herself. _"Only fools...rush in...but I...can't...help, falling in love-"_ his voice cracks at the word. _"with you."_

Keeping his eyes completely pinched, he wills himself to continue. " _Take my hand...take my whole...life too..."  
_

 _"For I can't help, falling in love...with you."_

* * *

Minutes pass. Hours pass. Lucifer doesn't realize he has spent the entire night mourning Chloe's death. What wakes Lucifer up and out of his trance is the sunlight the shines into the windows high on the church walls.

All Lucifer can think of is his father. Lucifer's own eyes are closing from exhaustion, but he knows what he wants to say.

"You listened to me once Father..." Lucifer begins, talking to the empty space. Even he thinks he is crazy, but he is truly out of options. "You let my dear old brother give me an ultimatum, but you didn't give me enough damn time to save her. You cruel manipulative bastard!" Lucifer shouts. "Is this really what you wanted!? Are you really looking to use everyone to punish me?! Haven't I endured enough for you?!" His shouting continues. "If you really want me back in hell so bad then fine. I was going to go anyway. I thought it over, and I was going to do it. I was going to make the right choice for once in my goddamn life! And what did you do? You took her from me, before I could save her."

Angry and upset, Lucifer lightly lays Chloe down gently. The second body that had died in his arms remains still. A few tears still threaten to spill at the sight of her, one that only ever happened in his worst nightmares was now a reality. Looking up at the largest window he continued. "Father, I was already going to go back to hell. The only thing keeping me here was Chloe. You know it, I know it, and Amenadiel knew it. As a side note to my point I can't believe you won't punish your perfect son for what he has done. His move was worse than any I had ever made. It was cunning and ruthless and completely uncalled for. Why aren't you angry at him Father for what he has done? Chloe's death is on his hands!"

All this screaming compiled with his sobs from earlier has made his throat dry and scratchy but Lucifer goes on. "But back to my point Father, this was some cruel timing. She didn't deserve any of this. She was a loving wife to man who didn't deserve her. She was a caring mother to a kid who will no longer get to see her smile. She meant so much to me, and...I'll never hear her laugh again. I'll never feel her heartbeat in her hands when I make her flustered. I'll never find purpose in my life again close to what I felt when I punished bad people from the cases I worked on with her. I came to Earth to defy you, but the longer I stayed the less I cared about all the wrongs in my life. And the more I cared about being a better person...for her...because of her. That woman made me believe in things I hadn't believed in in a very long time. Things like forgiveness, and trust, and remorse, and...love."

He trails off, pointing at her body as more hot salty tears ran down his face. "She was everything to me." He ran his hands down his face, feeling hot in this large place. "I've failed her Father. I've failed Maze. I've failed everyone...including you Father..."

Lucifer took at least several deep breaths. "Take me back to Hell Father, I'll go willingly...there is nothing left to live for here..."

Hanging his head in defeat, Lucifer waited for anything. A sign, a motion, something to let him know that his Father had heard him.

The light shining through the windows intensified. It got so bright that the light burned at Lucifer's eyes, and he had to look away. His Father must have heard him and so Lucifer prepared that when he opened his eyes he would be back in Hell.

However this is not what would happen. Lucifer wouldn't return to Hell, not for now at least.

No one, including Chloe and Lucifer would imagine how this story would end.


	21. Epilogue

**One Week Later...**

 **"Every word I've said, you know I'll always mean. It is the world to me, that you are in my life..." Love In The Dark by Adele**

* * *

 _Lucifer...  
_

This man was always the first thing on her mind. It didn't discriminate by what day or hour, Chloe was always thinking of Lucifer. Even in those last moments all Chloe could think of was Lucifer. How she was so comfortable in his arms as he embraced her. It took her mind off the excruciating pain when he held her so close. It was the first time that day she had felt safe. When she saw his own tears she hoped Lucifer wouldn't blame himself for her actions. This wasn't his fault. Her last word was his name, and she didn't want it to be any other way.

As she sat up in her own bed she reached her left arm far above her head in a large stretch while using her right arm to keep her blanket pressed to her chest. It had been a while since Chloe's sleep had treated her as well as it did last night. Switching her arms to finish her stretch, Chloe thought to herself that for once she actually felt refreshed and ready to begin her day. As she brought her arm back down, they fell before her and her eyes dropped to them. They focused on the vertical line on her right arm. A still quite deep cut that was just starting to heal into a scar. Chloe had no doubts that the scar would remain, always there to remind her of what has happened in her life quite like the bullet wound in her shoulder and the scalpel cuts on her abdomen. But Chloe wasn't afraid of the sight of them anymore. Instead, Chloe considered herself to be as decorated as any other officer in the precinct.

She lightly gripped her wrist, running her thumb over the still slightly painful mark. However she wasn't wincing in pain, she was smiling in victory. When she made this mark Chloe didn't exactly plan on coming back from it. Before the blade went in, she had already explored every option. Though throughout her life she had always known suicide wasn't the answer, she couldn't let herself damage anything or anyone else. To say Chloe was completely at peace with the decision would have been a blatant lie. Her mind struggled at the thought of leaving everyone behind, and the thought of dying alone.

That was when Lucifer had run in. She didn't want him to see her like this, nor did she want the chance of hurting her like the prophecy in Chloe's mind. But something about the way his strong arms held her as she went under was comforting. While she wished he didn't have to be the one to find her, she was glad for the company. The last thing she remembered was his voice in the darkness, singing to her the same song they had danced to just days before. It put her mind at ease even if only for a few moments. Chloe closed her eyes right now remembering it all...

 _She remembers waking up in the hospital, surrounded by her mother, daughter, and Dan. She remembers the steady beat on the monitor above her, all the hugs and kisses. Lucifer had told them all an amazing story about Chloe trying to catch a bad man and during the struggle the man had pinned her down. During the struggle for the weapon Chloe had ended up injured, and when she started to bleed out that the man had run away and when Lucifer caught up to her, the man was gone and he called for an ambulance._

 _But Chloe knew better, she just wouldn't tell anyone. It was best that everyone believed that had happened, if they knew she had tried to commit suicide she could have lost her job or worse. After she had visited with everyone in her family Lucifer was standing at the doorway to her hospital room. "Promise me you'll stop finding ways to put yourself in here," he had began with a small voice before he cracked a smile. "The place is absolutely dreadful and it smells worse then hell. Honestly wouldn't you rather spend the night somewhere better...like my place?" Something about him seemed...brighter than usual._

 _Even after all they had been through - and would continue to go through - Lucifer never failed to make her laugh. Chloe had tears in her eyes at the sight of him. He moved his way into the room swiftly, sitting on the edge of the bed about halfway up. "Is it over?" Chloe had asked, not meeting his eyes._

 _Lucifer placed two fingers under her chin, lifting it up gently. He stared deep into her eyes as he whispered a simple, "yes"._

 _"Lucifer I'm sorr-"_

 _"Shhh," Lucifer cut off her apology. "There is nothing for you to be sorry for Chloe. If anything I owe you a million apologies, but you don't owe me or anyone else a thing."_

 _"What happened with Ammenadiel? Why am I not...dead?" Chloe asked first, with many more questions burning in her brain._

 _"You died Chloe, and it was terrifying so don't plan on doing it again any time soon," Lucifer jokingly scolded her. "So I had a little talk with my dad. I was quite upset with him and how unfair everything was. He must have heard me, because all I saw was a blinding light. Next thing I knew, you were breathing and your injury wasn't completely healed but it wasn't as bad. I called for an ambulance immediately. When they carried you away, I went after Ammenadiel. We got into a bit of a brawl again, and long story short, Amenadiel is now back to guarding the gates of Hell as his punishment. It was then I realized that my dad has truly forgiven me."  
_

 _"What do you mean?" Chloe questioned._

 _"You see, your death sparked something in me. It was like I no longer had a reason to stay on this Earth, no more purpose to my life without you. I told my Dad to take me back to Hell, he must have really seen how much I have changed. I finally knew what it was like to not be so selfish, to value another life more than my own. Chloe...my father gave me back something I haven't had since I arrived back in LA. I cut them off in an attempt to never go back, but Chloe I've missed them so much. They were the last piece of innocence I still had. When I cut them off it wasn't just to sever the connection between me and Hell, but because I didn't think I deserved them anymore. But God gave me back my wings."  
_

 _Chloe's face morphed into one of shock. "He gave you back your wings!? Can I see them?"_

 _"Well dear if I pulled them out they would not only draw attention but this room is a little small for them, so I'd better not right now," Lucifer explained. Chloe's face fell but Lucifer made her an ultimatum. "I'll tell you what. The sooner you heal and get out of this place, the sooner you'll see them," he winked-_

The bed shaking slightly from movement woke Chloe out of her daze. Opening her eyes, she looked over her shoulder to see a sight that made her smile. The devil himself was sprawled out on her bed, one hand above his head, the other on the blanket below him. Lucifer's face was peaceful even as he shifted out of his slumber.

Chloe laid back beside him as he let out a small groan from waking up. Peeling his eyelashes back slowly he stared at the roof for a moment, blinking in thought. His eyes seemed puzzled. He looked to the left at the room, then to the right at Chloe where his eye widened. "Where am I"

"You're telling me you don't remember? Oh c'mon you didn't have that much to drink Lucifer," Chloe remarked with a smile.

Lucifer took note that the bed that was covered in plain white sheets instead of his usual silk black or deep red like his own. On the nightstand was a glass which probably held the last drink he had. As he shifts slightly he is suddenly aware that he is wearing no clothes. Placing where he is, what he drank, and how he is dressed together almost makes Lucifer himself turn red. As soon as the thought enters his brain, Lucifer remembers everything from the previous night. He remembers coming over for dinner while Trixie was at a sleepover; he remembers the wonderful meal and the intense make out session that followed. Most of all, Lucifer remembers picking her up in a bridal fashion and leading her towards the bedroom.

Lucifer remembers the intense moment where their lips were so closely pressed together it could have seemed like they were one. What makes him breathe a little easier is also remembering that he asked for her permission before the rest of the events of the night began.

"Well it all seems to be becoming a little bit clearer now..." his voice trails off.

Chloe shuffled her way into the crook of his outstretched arm, lightly letting her arm fall across his chest. Her body shakes slightly with a chuckle rising to the surface at his reaction. "You know even with all your bragging about your skills in bed, I could have never imagined just how great it would be when we did do it," she looked up into his eyes. "I'm glad we waited for the right moment though."

Lucifer's devilish eyes lit up at Chloe's remarks. "I'm glad it was enjoyable darling, but I have to say you were pretty great as well."

Lucifer went to sit up further, but moaned when a sharp pain hit two spots along his back. Chloe immediately sat up straight, ushering him with her hands to lay back down. "What is it?"

"It's nothing really-" Lucifer tried to begin, attempting to sit up yet again with another wince. Chloe's hands on his chest were firmly securing him down to the bed once she saw his face twist in pain yet again.

"It isn't nothing Lucifer, what's wrong?" She inquired.

"Really love, I'm fine. My back is just sore," Lucifer tells her, sitting up fully this time with a deep sigh. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he turned his back to her. Where there once was wings scars, there was now healthy skin, with two figures lightly wishing to poke through. Chloe had only been able to see his wings once on the rooftop of LUX when she was released from the hospital, but her first glimpse of the ginormous beautiful angelic wings was enough for her to fall in love with them. When they were folded in you wouldn't even know he had them, except they jetted out of the skin of his back slightly. However it wasn't anything one of his Prada suits couldn't easily disguise.

She lightly runs her fingers over the spots where the wings are in hiding. Unlike the first time Chloe attempted to do this, Lucifer actually leaned into her touch. "They really are magnificent," Chloe whispered as light as her touch, for only them to hear.

"I never thought I had missed them as much as I did until I got them back," Lucifer remarked with his eyes closed, mesmerized by her touch. He reached his hand to grab Chloe's. Wrapping theirs fingers together, he brought her arm forward slightly so he could kiss the back of her hand gently. Time is no longer of importance and Lucifer allows his lips to linger. Chloe leans her head into the spot where his neck and shoulders meet, their breaths evening and matching one another. Lowering his voice to be as small as hers, very quietly he pleads. "Chloe, please don't ever leave me again."

Her heart seems to stop for a moment. How lucky was she to have someone who wanted her so much, despite everything she has put him through? A single tear of joy falls down her own cheek as she remembers just how much they have experienced together, and just how much she realizes she truly loves him back. "I love you," she whispers.

And after a tense moment between them, Lucifer knows wholeheartedly that he can say it back too.

 _"I love you..."_

There would be many more days that would begin quite like this one. There would be many more days of cases to solve and criminals to punish. There would be many more days that would put everything Chloe and Lucifer knew to the test. There would be many more days where they would both be pushed to the limit, and more where they would push back. But one constant always seemed to remain. The loyalty between two beings that always brings them back to one another, in spite of everything that dared to tear them apart.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Authors Note: Thank You. Thank You. Thank You. I must have rewritten this ending a million times because no matter how it worked out, it was hard to end this story. Chloe and Lucifer are just two people who I believe will always belong with one another in every universe, in every dimension, in every way. This is the end, as I am currently not planning a sequel. I feel like this was already a two-part story within itself and I feel like I have left it in a good place. I'd love to know your thoughts on everything up to and including this point, because from the beginning it has always been the support I have been given that has allowed me to continue and finish. Once again, Thank You. I hope I made you proud with this ending.  
**


End file.
